


To Grind One's Gears

by sh33pish



Category: One Piece
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Closeted Character, Cold Weather, Drugs, Enemies to Lovers, Feels, First Time, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mostly bottom Sanji, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Reversible Couple, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Yaoi, ZoSan - Freeform, no beta we die like men, thigh job, traces of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish
Summary: Even now, years after they started their journey, Sanji still couldn't shake the irritation when having to do anything with the swordsman. Something about his mere existence ground his gears, got under his skin, made him short circuit and react with unadulterated aggression.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 52
Kudos: 396





	1. Chapter 1

Even now, years after they started their journey, Sanji still couldn't shake the irritation when having to do anything with the swordsman. Something about his mere existence ground his gears, got under his skin, made him short circuit and react with unadulterated aggression. Yes, he was glad they were back together as a crew and for a moment he had felt something like joy, when he had seen the green head of hair emerge out of the sea in front of him, but that feeling had soon crumbled. Now, weeks later, he wished he had just kicked the bastard back into the sea. 

Busying himself with preparing a delicious and beautifully arranged fruit salad for the girls he didn't notice the boots hitting the floor of the galley at first, too absorbed by his work. Zoro shuffled through the room, which could mean only one of two things, either he had overslept and not eaten yet, which he hadn't because Sanji always knew if any of the strawhats was missing during any meal, or, and that was most likely the case, he was on the prowl for an alcoholic beverage. In theory there was nothing substantial against him drinking the cheap booze, they restocked in every harbor and the shelf was pretty filled, not to say overstuffed, but on principle alone his galley wasn't a self-service shop and his pantry even less so. 

“Shoo.” He made a hand gesture like he wanted to scare an annoying pet away. 

“Shoo my ass, I'll grab a bottle and then I'm out, curly.” The swordsman muttered and kept on walking in a straight line towards the booze shelf.

“Keep your dirty hands off the booze, marimo.” Sanji waltzed over, planting himself in the other's path, glaring daggers at him. 

“Move, bastard.” Zoro stood in front of him, the anger radiating off of him hit Sanji who answered it in kind. 

“Stop treating my pantry like your personal liquor store, asshole.” The cook watched the other reach for a sword and fell into a fighting stance. 

“I won't repeat myself!” The one good eye started to glimmer, when the men suddenly both felt incapacitated, slender hands wrapping around their every joint. 

“Hmm... you are nothing but trouble, aren't you?” Robin smiled mysteriously, then let one of her hands fetch a bottle of the cheap booze, making it wander to the counter: “There's no need to be stingy about it. We've got enough.” 

“That's completely beside the point, Robin-swan.” Sanji explained, the smoke from his cigarette turning into hearts and skulls alternately. 

“I'll let you fight in second.” She winked at Zoro: “Since you can't keep your hands or feet off of each other but just try to keep the ship intact. Franky didn't look terribly pleased, watching you enter, Zoro.” 

The swordsman just grunted something and then fell quiet, stopping himself from struggling in her grip any longer. 

“You got that wrong, Robin-swan!!!” Sanji now sounded shocked, trying to remove the thought from her head but she just chuckled. 

“I don't think you even realize, he's the person you touch the most on this ship.” She laughed, making the two fruit salads wander over to her with additional hands: “Think a little about it. I guess these are for Nami-chan and me?”

And then she just made her way out of the galley, chuckling to herself, only removing the hands when she was already out of sight. It was like someone had interrupted a Mexican standoff both men now looking a little deflated, the anger vanished. If some other crew member would have watched them, they would have seen the two stand there for more than a minute, before both of them started moving at once. Sanji turning back to the counter, lighting a new cigarette, Zoro grabbing the bottle and leaving the galley. 

The day went on, without a single altercation between the two and when evening came around and still neither of them had started one of their daily battles, even Luffy recognized that something was off, while shoving all the remaining dinner into his mouth. Swallowing he glanced from the second in command to the cook, trying to figure out, what was wrong. 

“Are you mad at each other?” He asked suddenly and for a moment all the crew's attention wandered from one man to the other. 

“No.” Zoro just grunted, then he left the table, having finished his meal, walked out, strolled towards the mast and climbed up towards his gym.

All of the crew followed him with their eyes and now only Sanji was left to explain what had happened. That fact alone made him furious with the swordsman and for the second time that day he felt the righteous wrath he usually showered the other with.

“I don't know.” Sanji shrugged, starting to clean the table, walking over to the sink. 

His captain wasn't happy with the answer and swiftly hopped on the table, pulling him over with his gummy arms, the dishes only escaped shattering due to Robin's quick thinking. 

“You need to fix that.” He complained and then just threw the cook towards the mainmast, where the latter only by chance managed to find hold. 

Arguing with Luffy was one of the worst things a man could do to himself and besides, he still was his captain. Rarely was he ordering them around so the few times he seemed fit to intervene one just did what he wanted. Mostly he was well-meaning and Sanji accepted his judgement, but he simply didn't know what to do. When he had reached the crow's nest he didn't knock, the marimo never knocked either, and just pulled himself up through the hatch. 

Of course the swordsman was working out, wearing his bandana and only his pants, his other clothes laying discarded in a corner of the room. Before Sanji fully entered, he lit a new cigarette, filling his lungs with smoke to calm him down. 

“Yo, marimo.” He said and then ended abruptly, still not sure, what to say, Robin's words eating at his thoughts. 

“For fuck's sake...” Zoro threw down his weights, marching over to him, snatching one of his swords from where it leant against the wall: “I left, 'cause I didn't want to get that shit going again for Franky's sake, but you just can't let it go...” 

“Oi.” Sanji found his fighting stance in the blink of an eye, his leg suddenly hot against the ground. 

“Come on.” The swordsman had to grin now, seeing his adversary ready to fight.

There was nothing more to be said and quickly they traded punches. Sword against flaming leg, upwards kick against a strike. Like so many times before neither of them was getting the upper hand for long enough to get the other to stop. But since none of the other crew members intervened the fight carried on until they both were sweating profusely, having knocked over nearly every single item in the room. At some point Zoro had grabbed his other swords, fighting now with all three, giving Sanji his all, as the other did as well with his kicks. 

Only by chance they stopped, the cook blocking all three swords with his leg, his hands in his pockets, keeping them from being injured. They panted in each other's faces, being so close, they could see the small beads of sweat running down their respective opponents skin. 

Zoro's eyes caught Sanji's and they traded one last look, before they let their weapons sink down. Now they just stood there, having vented their frustration, mentally completely calm but heated from the fight nonetheless. 

“Bullshit.” Sanji muttered, keeping his eyes trained on Zoro's face, while the other sheathed his swords, pulling down his headband.

“What exactly.” He asked, stretching and yawning, scratching his sweaty head before flattening the green hair again. 

“Robin's... comment?” The cook didn't know how to put it. 

“Yeah, stupid. As if the girl knows anything about this.” Zoro shook his head, but didn't move an inch away from the blond, still standing inside his personal bubble. 

“I mean, maybe, but not because I want to touch you...” Sanji said and the other nodded. 

“No, fuck no.” The swordsman nodded, absentmindedly grabbing his crotch, adjusting himself, ignoring the gaze that followed his movement.

It was that moment, the cook felt his aching erection pressing firmly against the confinements of his dress pants and he swallowed hard. The other sensed the shift in the atmosphere, looking up and catching the other's eyes and the slight blush on his face. 

“Fag.” Was all that fell from Zoro's lips before he closed the distance, grabbing a fistful of the dress shirt and started to kiss the blond with a fervor that wasn't unlike the one he used to fight him. 

For a moment the blond cook didn't know what to do or think but then he replied in kind, grabbing the other's face with both his hands to keep him close. He could feel the slight stubble of Zoro's growing beard under his fingers, the sharp angles of his jawline and the three earrings dangling against his hand. Out of surprise he opened his mouth, when the other pulled him close by his hips, deliberately grinding their crotches together. 

“You're so fucking gay.” Sanji mumbled into their hard kiss before he pushed his tongue inside Zoro's mouth. 

The swordsman just thrusted his own into the other mouth while simultaneously shoving the cook backwards until he hit the outside wall. Nothing about their encounter was sweet. Zoro kissed him hard and unrelentingly, grinding their crotches together with a force that made Sanji fear for his privates. Nonetheless the cook was moaning under the tough touches and harsh treatment, answering in kind. His hands had long moved on from the face, one grabbing a fistful of hair, keeping the head close, the other had sneaked down to the other's ass, pushing him even closer. 

A new moan escaped Sanji, when he noticed the other, open his pants, chuckling at his tight briefs, before reaching inside, starting to pump his already leaking cock between them. The hand felt rough and weird, not at all like a woman's and for a moment the wanton fog inside the cook's head cleared a little. 

“Calling me faggot and then going straight for the dick.” He muttered, before shoving his tongue back into the other's mouth on a whim. 

Zoro, who had no chance to answer with words, just swiped his other hand through the blonds pre cum and reached around, smearing his slick fingers between Sanji's buttocks, resting them on his rim. The blond involuntarily jerked forward, pressing his cock against the other's abs feeling his body shudder. A groan escaped him and Zoro just laughed into his mouth, before moving his tongue inside, entangling his for a short while, until he had the feeling he was about to faint. 

“Just relax, shit cook.” The man whispered, breaking their kiss for just a second, before moving his sweat and cum covered finger over the other's rim, massaging it to soon be able to dip it in a little. 

Sanji tried to fight him for a moment, but then realized he was trapped in between the hot unyielding barrier of the body in front of him and the wall behind. Of course he could have kicked the other away, but something inside his brain made him stop and when the finger carefully pushed forward he helped it move inside by sticking his ass out a little. Zoro immediately started to force his slicked up digit in and out until he hit the bundle of nerves that made the cook rub his cock against him and moan into their reinstated kiss. 

Sanji's mind was a sea of foggy want. He had forgotten who he did it with, the only thing that mattered was this incredible pleasure he was feeling at the other's rough hands. A new wave of pleasure and he noticed his hands pull the other closer into his embrace. Busy with grinding himself against the hot sweaty skin in front of him, he just noticed the second finger had entered him, when his prostate was touched two times in a row, nearly making him cum instantly. This was the cue for the other to keep his fingers away from that point, resorting to scissoring them to open the cook further. 

“Asshole.” The blond muttered and the swordsman just chuckled as an answer, continuing with his task for a while. 

“You could lend a man a hand.” Zoro said at some point, before licking a stripe from Sanji's suddenly exposed collarbone up to his bearded chin. 

The move left the cook shiver against his own volition. A little embarrassed he reached down, freeing the large cock from its cloth prison, acknowledging subconsciously, that Zoro didn't wear any underwear. It came as a bit of a surprise to Sanji that the fine hair, that dusted the tan skin above the base, was as green as the hair on the swordman's head. 

“You don't shave down there?” Escaped it from his mouth, suddenly moaning and pushing himself down on a third finger that tantalizingly circled his prostate. 

“No? Why?” Zoro breathed into his left ear, before sucking the earlobe into his mouth, eliciting another moan from the blond. 

Carefully Sanji let his fingers glide over the other's shaft. It felt surreal. He had never touched another man's dick before but it wasn't all too different from touching his own, only that he couldn't feel if what he was doing had the intended effect. Feeling the hot skin in his hand was foreign and still a well-known sensation and he just pumped once on a whim, suddenly feeling the pre-cum and sweat slicking his hand, staring down to realize that he had squeezed a good amount of liquid out from under the foreskin. 

He jerked a few more times, before he became aware of his own dick rubbing against his closed fist, while his other hand kneaded a still clothed asscheek. A thought crossed his mind and he moved closer, opening his hand further, starting to pump the two cocks together, watching their pre-cum and sweat mixing. The smell ascended into his nose, crawling into his already horny brain, making him forget anything but the feeling of his cock and his ass being played with. In no way did he notice how Zoro shoved a fourth finger into him, whispering slurs into his ear about his loose hole all the while fucking Sanji's hand. 

His head did suddenly notice a change and the first thing he was sure of was the cold feeling around his own cock, where his hand had been before. He stared against the wooden wall of the crow's nest and knew the other had spun him around. A quick look up confirmed his suspicion. Zoro held his hands pressed against the wall with one hand, which wasn't necessary at all, because the cook had no intention of running away now. 

A sudden emptiness made him reconsider for a second, but then he felt a stretch. How Zoro had managed to slick himself up that quickly and thoroughly he didn't find out but the slide was smooth and slow. Every inch of the incredibly hot cock entering him made Sanji moan, his eyes rolled back into his head and when he finally felt the other's body press firmly against his butt, he let out a long sigh.

It took some time until the swordsman moved. The pause was long enough to have the blond cook shake with embarrassment at the fact that his fresh pre-cum was running down his shaft, collecting above his balls before traveling further down, dripping on the floor together with a good amount of sweat. A hand reached around and started to jerk him off very roughly. From the haze, his head was in, he heard himself moan as if the sound had to travel a great distance to his ears. 

When Zoro started to move, he loosened the grip around Sanji's wrists, moving his free hand to his hips and pulling him close with every thrust. The cook shuddered, feeling more and more pre-cum escaping his cock, only gradually becoming aware of the swordsman's hand around it having vanished and settled on the other side of his hips. Sanji thrusted his ass back, helping the other's movements even more and feeling his ass being stretched and filled. He didn't know what he did anymore, constant pleasure radiated from where their two bodies were connected. Desperately he wanted the other to keep on pushing against his prostate, trying to meet every thrust and push forward, just moving on instinct alone. 

For a long time it didn't register in his mind that he could pump his own cock, when it finally reached him, he fucked his own hand hard and fast. Frantically he chased his pleasure, his needy brain telling him to just ignore anything else happening. 

Zoro didn't hold back either, fucking the other so hard he got lifted onto his toes by every move forward. His own orgasm crept up on him and he pulled the blond even closer by reaching around his chest. Hard and unforgiving he pushed his crew mate down onto his cock, moving him as much as he moved himself. Sanji made a sound that could only be described as a squeal falling into a loud moaning afterwards and then he shot his load. 

The cook covered his shirt and the wall in cum, making it run down his hand and staining the floor more. He felt Zoro starting to pull out and unconsciously reached around, preventing him from doing so, feeling the swordsman's seed pulse into him accompanied by some shallow thrusts. 

A few moments they stood there, still connected, before Zoro finally pulled his cock out. Sanji turned around, letting himself fall against the cum stained wall, watching the swordsman roughly clean the last drops from under his foreskin by squeezing himself, shaking the remnants of his orgasm from his hand afterwards. 

Both of them stood there, sweating and breathing heavily. Then their eyes met and a blush spread on both of them. Sanji cut the eye contact first, trying to get back onto his legs, shaking a little but finally accomplishing it. 

“Shit. You are one faggot bastard.” He brushed his hair back into place, noticing how it had fallen in front of his face. 

“Tsk... you're one to talk. Taking it up the rear on the first try... You've been practicing that gay shit?” Zoro answered the mockery in kind. 

It got quiet for a moment. Sanji unconsciously licked his lips, staring at the large cock in front of him, that started to twitch a little under his gaze. He sucked his lower lip partially into his mouth and then looked up. 

“So, again?” He asked, making the swordsman nod a little foolishly, before he stepped closer.


	2. Aftermath

Morning broke. It was cold outside and the snowflakes landing on deck were a clear indicator for their proximity to a winter island. Gusts of freezing wind blew over the deck, rattling on the mast and the completely unfurled sails. 

Besides the slowly creeping cold nothing of the morning had reached the crow's nest yet, but said cold made the blond man stir a little, pulling the source of warmth back onto him. It was a surprisingly heavy fabric and Sanji was annoyed, that it never seemed to cover his cold feet fully, his toes feeling like icicles already. Reaching around, trying to unfold the covers more he noticed their weird texture and overall shape. He was still tired, feeling like he had been fighting or rigorously training the night before, his body hurt but to his surprise he couldn't feel the usual erection plaguing him. A thought crossed his mind, he hoped he hadn't creamed his pants again. That was a terribly embarrassing habit he had picked up during his residence in Kamabakka Kingdom. For a lack of real women and peace to do so, he had never found the time to take care of himself, so the traitorous organ had taken it upon itself to keep him from getting too pent up. 

He heard something and even though he felt in no way ready to greet the day yet, he cracked his eyes open, to have a quick look for the source of the sound. All he could see was green and all he could smell all of a sudden was a very well-known albeit very enraging odor. Focussing on the sea of green he could make out some individual hairs and suddenly it dawned on him. Terror flooded him along with the memories creeping back into his mind. 

“Shit.” He whispered toneless, staring at the swordsman's head. 

Now he could smell the sweat on the other and himself and after the other had started to move a little as well, the smell of semen wafted up from between them. The moment Zoro moved more, Sanji moaned despite himself, noticing their predicament. A quickly hardening cock was still deep inside him and the more the other awoke and shifted, the more the stimulation rolled over the cook. 

“Pull out, fuck, marimo.” He reached for the head trying to pull him up, to look him into his eye, making absolutely clear, he wasn't ready to be used again, no scratch that, ever again. 

Instead of lifting his head towards him Zoro yawned, looked down between their bodies, noticing the place that still connected them and instead of pulling out, he grabbed the legs, pulling the blond further onto his cock. 

“Shit! Stop it... fuuuuck!” The cook felt fucked out but he immediately grew hard again at the stimulation, shuddering with a slight pain spreading through his spine. 

A few shallow thrusts were delivered first, before Zoro turned his head up, giving him a sleepy wink with his good eye. 

“Morning.” Was all he said and then he started to jackhammer into him, like he just had to continue their nightly encounter. 

“Please, nooo.” Sanji wailed, clutching his arms around Zoro's neck, wrapping his legs around his back to help him get a better angle, immediately increasing his own pleasure. 

His formerly spent dick was leaking between them and on some level it felt wrong, even embarrassing, but the thoughts were fleeing Sanji's head with every brush of the large cock against his sweet spot. A burst of energy made him flip the other onto his back, starting to ride him hard and unyielding, chasing his own pleasure, while Zoro kneaded his buttocks, grinning filthily, while groaning and moving his pelvis in synchrony to his own motions. 

They fell into a flow of greedily taking their pleasure, using the other as well as possible to chase their orgasms. At some point Sanji felt the other pull him down, starting a disgustingly wet kiss, more a licking into his mouth than anything else. It couldn't stifle any moans that were coming from both of them. 

Breathing each other's air they came in short succession. Sanji spilling his seed all over the toned body with the huge scar and Zoro following suite, pumping another load of cum into the cook on top of him. The latter collapsed after a moment, letting his hot sweaty body fall on top of the swordsman, mirroring their sleeping state just with changed positions. 

“Fuck...” Sanji muttered, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck, panting heavily, feeling tired again. 

“Shit...” Zoro started to pull out this time and the blond cook let him do so, immediately regretting it, because cum trickled out with the leaving cock. 

“Ughh... that's not pleasant at all.” He mumbled, hiding his face even more. 

A few moments they stayed that way, then he felt Zoro absentmindedly grope at his ass, making his fingers travel between his cheeks, rubbing over his swollen rim and then dipping inside, playing with the old releases that finally had a chance to escape. He chuckled under Sanji, making him move as well. 

“What?” The blond asked, feeling even more humiliated by the other's behavior than he did anyways already, but he was too weary to do anything about it just then. 

“I filled you up so much.” Zoro nearly hummed and kept scissoring his fingers inside of him, completely oblivious to the effect those words had on the other, all the while his cock twitched a little where it rested against Sanji's leg. 

“Oh damn... keep your hands off of me.” The cook used his fighting skills to quickly evade any further touch, getting back onto his feet with an acrobatic leap. 

Zoro took a moment, yawning before getting up himself: “Go, make breakfast, shit cook.” 

A swift kick to his temple caught him off guard, sending him back down to the ground. The quick movement proved to be a bad decision, informing Sanji of his uptight back. More cum ran down from his hole and the blond made a deeply annoyed sound, before pulling his clothes back on, ignoring the constant stinging feeling shooting through his muscles. 

Climbing down from the crow's nest, he felt a numbness spreading up from his lower back. When he reached the deck below, an itch had made itself known and the cook cursed, looking around before adjusting his briefs so they didn't touch his rim anymore. 

His first stop was in the men's cabin, picking out new clothes amidst his sleeping nakama, sneaking out and into the bath, to clean himself of the night. It was there he saw his reflection for the first time. His upper body was covered in small hickeys, his nipples swollen and he audibly sighed at the many streaks of dried cum that were splattered all over his torso. 

“Shit... fuck, fuck! Damn that fucking marimo.” He cursed as loud as he could without waking anyone, cleaning himself off with a quick shower. 

Carefully he let his hand wander between his thighs and cringed, feeling himself itching and raw, adding to his overall annoyance with the green haired bastard. Scouring through the bathroom shelves he found a small jar of mostly translucent cream. With half a mind for it he read the ingredients, not making much sense of them, but figuring, even if it was some face cream, it would be better than nothing. He spread it quite liberally over his rim, feeling the slickness soothe the ache a little. Afterwards he checked on his clothes, in no way would he be able to wear his usual snuck briefs, but bulkier shorts looked weird under his formfitting dress pants, even though he had decided on a looser pair for the day. Begrudgingly he chose to forgo any underwear for the sake of healing. Soon he left the bath after putting his remaining clothes on.

The moment he finally reached the galley and lit a smoke his discomfort took a backseat to his usual tasks. Breakfast foods soon piled up on the counter while one after the other Strawhat shuffled inside, either eating together in a small group, or keeping to themselves. Per usual Robin was the first to join him, taking her coffee – black – and an array of fruits with a fresh croissant. 

Franky, Nami and Usopp were second, sitting together at the table, choosing their favorite foods, ranging from sweet pancakes to dark rye bread with cheese. At some point Brook walked in, making his usual jokes about being unable to eat, but complimenting the cook nonetheless, calling his galley a caboose in a short fit of song. When they left, Luffy walked in, Chopper sitting on his shoulders. For a moment the captain seemed ready to eat like a regular human, before devouring multiple portions of everything in his usual gluttonous manner. Out of habit Sanji hid rice and fish from him, as well as some of the dark bread. Chopper was soon finished, waving his goodbye and heading out to watch Usopp and Franky tinker on something. 

“You and Zoro fought for a long time.” Luffy blurted out all of a sudden and then grinned: “It's good you get along again.”

“We don't.” Sanji shook his head, lighting a new cigarette, while doing a first load of dishes. 

“Huh, but you're always together. I think you get along really well.” The captain said without a care in the world: “You always fight next to each other. And you keep Zoro's favorite foods for when he wakes up.” 

“I... I do that for all of you.” The cook looked a little confused, mostly because his captain essentially repeated what Robin had suggested, showing a profound inside in his crew, the blond would have been able to admire if he hadn't been on the receiving end of a complete misjudgment. 

“Not for all of us.” Luffy shook his head: “Only the girls and Zoro, sometimes Chopper.” 

“The marimo is always late, he'd never get his favorite stuff, also he's too stubborn and would just skip breakfast completely.” The second part came out more accusing, than he wanted to, and he surprised himself a little. 

“So, you do care for him and that's good.” The captain grinned, getting up from the bench, and then catapulting himself out of the room, to check on the exploding noises coming from where the other three Strawhats already stood. 

“Fuck that shit.” Sanji raked his hands through his hair, snatching the piece of dark bread and some leftover eggs, sitting down at the counter to eat his breakfast, ignoring the constant explosions coming from the deck. 

After a while he noticed himself fidget on the chair and an exasperated sigh escaped him unwillingly. He could feel his skin grow hot where he sat, there was a heat spreading between his cheeks and his head turned pink, when he figured out that he didn't in fact squirm from pain but from something else entirely. 

“Oh no, what?” As per usual he had completely ignored his own needs while being occupied with making breakfast and now his ass throbbed, his rim was hot and, he blushed even more, twitching. 

Quickly he finished his bread, gulped down the hot coffee, burning his throat a little, before he hurried over into the pantry. The moment the door behind him closed, he leaned against it, breathing heavily. He steeled himself with a few quick breaths, before reaching his left hand back carefully, slipping it under the hem of his pants, letting it creep down between his cheeks. It was slightly sweaty there, he hesitated a moment, before he let his hand wander deeper down. Against the skin of his hand he felt an incredible heat and then he touched himself. A full body shiver overtook him, making his legs shake. 

His rim twitched against his fingers. It felt slick, hot and, for the lack of a better word, soft. Touching the outsides made him shake another time but this time he was prepared. The heat grew worse, the more he touched there. A quick walkthrough of the morning made him stop at his stay in the bathroom. 

“No, the fucking cream... shit.” He whispered, noticing his voice hoarse and to his horror a little wanton. 

He had to wash it off, this couldn't go on like this, he looked around. In no way would he go to Chopper with his problem and going to the bathroom in the middle of the day meant company most of the time. His decision was quickly made, he would stay in the pantry, trying to get it done himself. Nobody needed to know. First he got rid of his pants, jacket, shoes and socks, then he pulled a cleaning bucket close. 

Looking around he knew, there wasn't any water. Obviously he had to choose something else. His eyes raked over the many filled shelves, coming to a halt on the cheap booze. Of all the things in there, that was the stuff he felt the least remorse for using to clean himself off the disgusting feeling. Still, it was something to eat, or drink, and he felt bad wasting it on something so trivial. The gears in his head started to grind, coming to no other sensible option. 

All the while he stood there, his legs and ass unclothed, he felt the heat spread, making his cock grow half-hard already. In no way could he wait any longer. He grabbed the first bottle he could reach, a cheap rum that, by the smell of it, was probably just marginally different from rubbing alcohol. 

For a moment he thought about how he would go about it and then crouched over the bucket, letting some of the bottles contents run down his crack. The moment the drops hit his rim it didn't cool exactly, mostly due to the fact that he used alcohol to clean, but it soothed nonetheless. Still the feeling didn't completely fade and he noticed the inside of the rim still burned with the weird tingling feeling the cream had left everywhere it touched. Clenching his teeth he reached down with his other hand, spread his cheeks. Another deep breath and he used a finger to carefully probe at his twitching hole. 

It didn't have the desired effect at all, just forcing a moan out of him, he immediately regretted. He felt his muscles inside spasm around his finger and now bit down on his lower lip, using a second finger to open himself even more, keeping the hole gaping open to get some of the soothing alcohol on the inside. 

He didn't notice that he fucked himself on his fingers while trying to get some of the liquid inside by adding a third one. A veil had dropped over him, making him focus only on the task at hand. His cock was completely hard, dripping pre cum again, something he hadn't thought possible a few hours before. There wasn't enough liquid to wash away the feeling so he did the one logical thing, after taking a good swig from the bottle, sucking down the bottle neck to slick it up, he put it behind himself and sank down on it. 

A litany of moans and curses left him, while he unwittingly fucked the bottle up his ass. The liquid couldn't escape that way though, so he leaned forward, carefully lifting it with his cheeks and letting some of the rum run into him. It was hot, unpleasant and did next to nothing against the burning sensation inside of him. The only thing he achieved was getting slightly boozy, so he set it back down. That was even worse, because he immediately started to fuck himself on the thing again, which led to the booze escaping around the bottle. 

He didn't notice himself whining and cursing, kneeling in front of a partially filled bucket, sweating profusely, his shirt sticking to him, his hair in disarray, while he desperately shoved a bottle into himself as deep as possible. In no way he thought about pulling it out and somehow his brain didn't even recognize the possibility of stopping. 

“That... that's something else.” Came it from the door suddenly and the swordsman quickly entered after he glanced back into the galley, making sure no one was seeing him enter the pantry. 

Sanji was incoherent at best, groaning, while pumping the bottle ever further up his rear. Only Zoro's chuckle made him come back to reality a little. 

“Please... shit, marimo. Do something.” The cook stared up, desperation written on his face, his cock standing to attention, red head in stark contrast to the pale skin.

“You must be kidding me.” The swordsman whispered tonelessly, palming his own dick through his pants: “Fuck.”

He locked the door and knelt down in front of the cook, taking in the unusual position he was in. 

“What was your plan here? Getting drunk from a booze enema? Disinfecting your ass after I fucked you through hell and back?” Zoro chuckled: “Explain that before I stuff you with my dick again.”

“I... shit... the cream, just wanted to clean it off. Fuck me! Now!” Sanji demanded, not having stopped fucking the bottle for a single second. 

“Alright. When you're back to your senses you can explain fully what's going on.” In record speed Zoro's clothes vanished from his body, then he put everything else out of the way, before touching Sanji's lower stomach letting his hand wander up, inspecting him closely: “You look fucking delicious that way.”

It shouldn't have made the cook's dick twitch and drip pre cum to hear the other praise him, but it sure did. Zoro kept his hands roaming over his body, discarding the shirt that was completely soaked in sweat, before he changed his position, so he was kneeling behind him, caressing his back and massaging the hot skin between his asscheeks. 

“You need to let go. Come on.” The swordsman cooed and Sanji would have absolutely hated the belittling tone of voice under any other circumstances, but now he tried as well as he could to follow the order: “Careful, I can't pull, I might hurt you.” 

It was impossible for the cook to let go since his horny brain couldn't cope with the feeling of being empty. After a number of unsuccessful tries Zoro prodded at the rim, making it stretch further, until he could fit a finger next to the bottleneck. Using the leverage he gained, he carefully removed the bottle under constant complaints from the cook. The swordsman's chuckling through all of it didn't make anything better for Sanji, who registered some of the mockery on a cellular level. 

Finally the bottle was removed. Inside the small pantry the booze seemed to fill the air, mixing with the smell of two warm bodies it penetrated both their noses, making them hazy. Zoro let his hands glide over the body in front of him, mapping out the contours of the slimmer toned frame, letting one hand rest on the other's hips. He spat into his hand, jerking himself a few times, mostly to slick himself up, because there was no need at all to get himself harder, his cock standing at full attention for a while now. 

“Come on...” The cook begged, reaching around to grab the other's arm, that still rested on his hip. 

“Don't complain afterwards.” Zoro muttered before he completely shoved himself inside in one strong motion, nearly collapsing on the other, who cursed under his breath. 

Excruciatingly slow the swordsman started to move his hips, the blond wasn't at all capable to move on his own anymore, just taking what the other offered, who seemed a little out of it too. The alcohol was running his system and he was scolding himself for using it to get rid of the weird feeling in the first place. He felt a hard shove making him cum but it didn't fully register through the ongoing spread of the heat.

“Shit... why are you this hot.” Came it from behind, a tongue licked along the pale skin of his neck, reaching Sanji's ear, where it touched the earlobe. 

The thrusts grew harder but in no way faster, Zoro just forcing himself inside as deep as possible, unfortunately spreading the heat deep into the cook instead of calming it. For some time they carried on like that, Zoro panting next to his ear, while burying his cock ever deeper inside. Eliciting groans and begs for more from the man underneath him. 

“I'm gonna cum inside you again.” The swordsman just offhandedly informed him, grabbing both his hips and ramming inside a few times. 

Sanji shivered with want, looking down he saw the mess he'd made underneath himself. He had come several times seemingly a puddle of it staining the planks. His thoughts just completely spiraled around the fact that the heat didn't stop, that the alcohol didn't leave, that he couldn't breathe and that he just needed the other to finally cum. In a desperate move he reached around, grabbing Zoro's well trained behind and forcing him inside. The sudden move made the other man gasp and then fill him with cum, obviously having an earth shattering orgasm. 

The heavy body fell down, after a few shallow thrusts, and then they lay there. Somehow the semen had helped to calm the heat a little, but in no way was it able to cure it fully. 

“What is that fucking heat... shit.” Zoro muttered, while he crushed Sanji on the floor. 

“I don't fucking know. It's not going away... I just... shit... you fucked me raw. I used a cream from the bathroom and it turned out to make me fucking hot and desperate.” He complained, feeling the stretch of the cock inside him. 

“You used some random shit?” The swordsman chuckled: “Who knows, maybe it was something the girls use?”

Sanji swallowed hard, conflicting emotions filling his brain. On one hand he was intrigued by the image of Nami and Robin wet and desperate for cock on the other hand he didn't ever want to think such disgusting thoughts about them. They were goddesses and deserved divine treatment. The thought stunned him a little. Why didn't he want them desperate for him? Didn't he want them to open for him, letting him tend to their every need? Seemingly touching them like he did with the swordsman was nothing he fancied, at least not in that moment.

The other moving let his brain crash back into reality. Additionally the heat picked back up and the shallow thrusts made him moan a little again. 

“I like it better when I can see your face, curly brows.” Zoro whispered lowly into his ear. 

Sanji couldn't do anything but let out a very effeminate sound at that statement, hating himself for it. But to his own surprise he liked the idea too. Seeing the other come undone above him had held some feeling of victory to him, even when he was on the receiving end of a rough fuck. He nodded after a while and Zoro pulled back a little, letting the cook turn on his back. 

“You're fucking dirty.” The swordsman's calloused palm wiped through the cum sticking to his stomach, the look in his eye distant but wanton. 

“I'd much rather have you fuck me dirty now, marimo.” Sanji muttered and then clasped his hands over his mouth. 

“Can do.” Zoro laughed surprised and rammed himself inside, distributing his former load inside the other even more, soothing the insufferable heat more and more. 

Their second round was even slower. Zoro only delivered deliberately deep thrusts, taking his sweet time pulling out again but never failing to aim for the cook's prostate as if its location was burned into his mind by now. The heat faded slowly, the more the thickening cum rubbed at Sanji's walls but the lust lingered, making him wrap his tired legs around the other's back, grinding against him with the same sluggish rhythm he received. 

What felt like ages didn't take that long at all. The cook's head was all fuzzy, drunk on his many orgasms and the feeling of the cock soothing the weird feeling inside him. In no way would he thank the other for helping him, but helping he did and it didn't even feel half bad. Sanji looked down himself, watching his dick jerk with the other's thrusts leaking considerable amounts of pre-cum again. He was close, but judging by the swordsman's expression he was too. Grinding his teeth together and furrowing his brows. The cook pulled him down, wrapping his arms around his neck and starting to kiss a line along his chin, licking over the earlobe that sported the three signature earrings. 

“Cum inside again.” He whispered into the ear and in an incredible display of strength, tightened his muscles as much as possible after the previous events. 

Zoro groaned, starting to push inside with a desperate look, until he moaned loudly, filling him with more hot semen. Sanji sighed, completely oblivious to his blissed out expression at the feeling and his hand quickly wandering between them to jerk himself two times before blowing his load all over his stomach again. 

This time the swordsman completely collapsed, burying the other under his muscle packed frame, breathing shallowly. 

“Fuuuck...” He muttered, his breathing still labored. 

“What?” Sanji felt completely drained but relaxed, at last freed of the weird sensation plaguing him before. 

“I don't know what that was, but keep that shit on hand.” Zoro mumbled into the cook's sweaty hair, licking along his ear. 

“I'll never gonna use that again.” He complained, trying to get the other off of him, now that his body was his own again. 

“Yeah, you say that and then I'm gonna find you all hot and desperate.” The swordsman mocked him, pulling finally out and sitting back on his legs: “You gotta shower.” 

“You too, fucktard.” Sanji complained, glancing at the other's cum splattered stomach. 

“I'm gonna train after finally eating my breakfast but you can't show your filthy body around your lovely ladies like that.” The comment and the following chuckle earned Zoro a kick to the side, that made him wheeze, but not lash out himself. 

“Shit! I'll never let you touch me again.” He got up, scouring the room for his hastily discarded clothes, wincing at the sight of the bucket: “FUCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ahem... yeah, that happened.


	3. Fussing About

Lying inside his bunk Sanji cursed the whole day. He had been careful to avoid any further interaction with the swordsman for its remainder, trying to forget anything that had happened and raked his hands through his hair at his incapability to do so. Annoyed he adjusted his pajama pants for what felt like the hundredth time. They always rode up and the moment they touched his rim it felt uncomfortable to no end. He felt raw and abused, every time he touched himself there and he had done so sparingly, only to apply another ointment he had swindled off their medic, claiming to have a sore spot on his elbow. 

The new cream helped but it didn't get rid of the strange feeling completely. Frustrated he kept shifting around until he glanced over to the others, to check if they were sleeping. Then he wriggled out of his pants, carefully saving his modesty by leaving himself covered by the heavy winter blanket. It was heaven to be rid of the fabric and relaxed he finally dozed off. 

As usual he awoke early, none of his crew mates had left the bedroom yet, except for Usopp who apparently was on watch. Not yet quite awake scenes from his dream bubbled back up, making him remember the feeling of being held close to a warm, solid body, muscular, heavier than his. His head snapped back into reality. No, he couldn't be dreaming of the stupid marimo. This was going too far. 

The moment he threw the covers back, he felt his mistake immediately. Not only had he revealed himself – albeit to no one in particular – but the moment air hit his neither regions he felt the quickly cooling wetness there. Cum was splattered all over his thighs and sticking to his pubic hair. To his horror it was more than the usual amount, which meant he must have had more than one wet dream. Embarrassed he tried to suppress any thought of strong hands caressing him and, oh no, someone bending him over to use him. 

The betrayer of a cock started to twitch at the thought of lying face down on his kitchen counters being pounded roughly from behind. Sanji quickly pulled his pants up, incessantly scolding himself for even remembering his nonsensical dreams. He inspected his blanket, hastily covering his bed again, not wanting anyone to see his mishap. Snatching up his clothes he walked into the bath, cleaning himself and getting ready for the day, before walking up to the galley. 

In the empty galley he lit a cigarette standing there while the blue smoke escaped his mouth, the ship still silent and covered in snow where the ground wasn't heated. He watched the snowflakes tumble, while he started a hearty portion of porridge for the crew, sure they would crave something substantial in the cold weather. His sixth smoke for the morning found its way into his mouth when Usopp entered, looking tired but in good spirits. 

“Morning.” He yawned, gratefully accepting a coffee he was handed over the counter: “We'll be at the island in just a few hours.” 

“Good.” Sanji nodded: “Do we need to wake my lovely Nami-chan?” 

“Not yet.” Usopp scratched his nose, still a little red from the cold: “What did you two do in the crows nest? Everything's lying around.” 

“The usual.” The cook shrugged, plating egg and ham on a large serving plate, letting the marksman snatch a piece of the meat off of it. 

“Weird... always thought Zoro would clean his gym up.” The long nosed marksman scratched his most prominent facial feature again. 

“Maybe he got distracted.” Sanji shrugged once more and started to prepare a fruity compote. 

“From training? Him? No way.” Usopp chuckled: “He'd rather gauge out his remaining eye.”

Silence spread between them, while Sanji cooked and the other man finished his breakfast. At some point Usopp yawned heartily and waved goodbye before leaving the cook alone. Even though the marksman was perceptive, he hadn't noticed the slight shift in Sanji. The blond kept on working but his movements seemed a little too robotic, a lot less fluid than usual. 

So there was something off with the other too, he thought, and kept pondering the swordsman for longer than necessary, because his mind was suddenly filled with pictures from his dreams again. Annoyed he plated the other foods and, for once, started eating before the others arrived. 

The usual crowd shuffled through the galley, while Sanji stood there smoking preparing meats and vegetables for their lunch they would have before reaching the winter island. He didn't fail to notice the person missing, but so far the swordsman's absence wasn't out of the ordinary. Only when he didn't turn up, after he had finished cooking the second meal for the day, he got a little curious what had happened to him. Not that he cared for him, but there was a part of him that was annoyed he let his breakfast stand there untouched, since he was the only one who cared for those foods in particular. 

When lunchtime came and the swordsman didn't turn up either, the cook was ready to just shove the leftovers into his stupid face. In no way was he looking for him, when he climbed up towards the crows nest in the snow with a tray full of the neglected dishes. Reluctantly and a little annoyed he took the last few rungs before he knocked on the hatch. It wasn't opened, even after a barrage of knocks, so he just opened it by pushing it up with his back, awkwardly shuffling through with the tray firm in his hand. 

“Fuck you, marimo, you could just fucking answer.” Finally he stood in the room putting the tray down, taking a look around to see the destruction Usopp had mentioned, but failing to locate their resident swordsman: “Stupid piece of shit, where are you?” 

Since he could get a good look at everything on deck from the room, he moved to one of the windows and did just that, checking on every possible napping spot, to find the green head of hair. Astonished he turned away, not able to locate it anywhere. Where could the idiot have gone? He hadn't dropped into the sea? With his sense of direction it wouldn't be a surprise, but he hadn't gone over board that way before and Sanji doubted that had happened. By chance his eyes wandered over the mainmast, suddenly catching slight movement on the little platform on top of it. 

There he was. Stupid asshole, he probably had climbed there to meditate, being driven out his usual quarters by the incessant yapping of their marksman. But why he hadn't come down to have breakfast or lunch... Now he noticed, why he had just discovered the man, it was because he finally had started to move after obviously having sat there for a while, judging by the snow piling on his shoulders. How he could stay out in the cold like that was beyond the cook, but somehow he couldn't pry his eyes away from him. 

For lack of a better word Zoro looked out of it, he ruffled his hair, making the snow fall down, obviously only noticing it snowing at all just then. For a second he sat there his hand caught in the green strands staring head on, before he let it sink down. He let out a large breath that hung foggy in the cold air, before shaking his head, getting to his feet and adjusting his pants. It was then that the blond saw the erection pressing against the dark fabric. By the looks of it, he was fully hard and the sight made something stir inside the cook he didn't like to think about for too long. 

Noticing someone watching him Zoro's head darted around but Sanji was quick enough to hide. The moment he crouched under the window he already didn't know why he had done so. He could feel Zoro's haki wander over deck tingling at the edges of his own. It made him shiver with anticipation, mostly one that promised a fight as usual, and he knew everything should be back to normal. He tried to calm himself, leaning against the wall, putting the tray on the floor, checking if the food was still hot enough, while he sensed how the swordsman proficiently climbed up the ladder towards him.

“Ero-cook.” Zoro pulled himself through the hatch, nodding into Sanji's direction. 

“Mosshead.” He acknowledged him, feeling the tension quickly building, trying to counter it a little, focussing on his original task: “Eat the food I made for you, or I'll give it to Luffy.” 

“Okay.” The swordsman nodded, walking over, every step made the edges of their personal bubbles sent tangible sparks flying through the room: “You gonna watch me eat?” 

“I don't wanna climb back up to get the dishes.” Sanji lighted another cigarette, but slid the food over. 

Zoro crouched down, six feet away from the other, lifting the cover up to inspect the things piled on it. A smile suddenly played around the corners of his mouth, before he took the first onigiri, eating it in silence, not as fast as he would have needed to in the galley with the hungry crew sitting around. 

“Captain wouldn't have liked the filling.” He grinned after finishing the salty treat, snatching up a second one: “And you know that.” 

“I won't let it go to waste.” Sanji muttered, watching how Zoro quietly ate, obviously enjoying the food, judging by the content expression spreading over the usually stern face. 

Sitting in silence was their default peace treaty as long as no one spoke neither of them felt the need to slice the other open or break the other's jaw with a well placed kick. It took some time until the green haired swordsman got to the bowl of soup laden with noodles, vegetables and eggs. The grin was now plastered on his face, while he devoured it, keeping his eye trained on the food but sometimes glancing towards the other. Only when he had finished everything and thanked Sanji for taking it all the way up to the crow's nest the tension flooded back into the room.

“So, you like to play peeping tom?” Zoro asked, picking up exactly where a fight would have started hadn't it been for the food intermission. 

“Shut up. I just wanted to find you. It isn't my fault you're sitting there in the cold with a fucking hard-on.” For a moment the words echoed in the empty room and a weird expression crossed over the swordsman's face, before he got up, from where he sat on the floor. 

“At least I'm not shoving bottles up my ass.” He snickered, lifting up some weights and putting them back where they belonged. 

Sanji had to swallow before he got to his feet, pointing angrily at the other: “Wanna get into a fight just so you can touch me again?”

“Thought that's your specialty, curly brows.” Zoro's hand was on the hilt of one sword. 

In a fluid motion he had to pull it out, to block the kick aimed at his temple, the cook had delivered upside down again. The weight that had just been rearranged fell down again. Zoro ignored it, attacking the cook by sliding under his kick, cutting the air towards his body, which the other immediately dodged by pushing himself back onto his feet and out of reach. Their fight made them move through the room, navigating through the chaos that hadn't been removed after their last one. 

Sanji had just pinned the other's sword arm to the wall, making him reach for a second weapon when the hatch opened a fuming Nami poking her head through. 

“Idiots! When you're in the crow's nest, you gotta check for harbors!” She pulled herself up, walked over and hit both hard over their heads: “Now help us get the ship in order.” 

They stood there, watching her a little dumb, since she had pulled them out of the familiarity of the fight. 

“Move!” Nami yelled, delivering two new hits to their already hurting heads before she climbed out of the lookout again. 

Both of them started to move and it wasn't only Sanji who had to stealthily rearrange his pants, while hurrying after the redheaded navigator, praising her incessantly. 

After sailing the Sunny safe into the harbor, Luffy jumped over board, taking Chopper with him, followed by Usopp. Robin let Brook lead her down to the pier, waving for Nami to join them. 

“You!” The navigator turned towards the cook and swordsman: “You can watch the ship, think about what your obligations are. And no whining about booze or having to shop, we're still very well stocked and will probably stay here for more than a day.” 

She added the last bits without even checking on the two men she had just scolded, Instead she pulled on Franky's garishly colored winter coat, to make him follow her instead of inspecting the damage the two headstrong rivals might have caused. 

“Shit.” Zoro spat, quickly walking away from the blond, who immediately followed him, not ready to accept the other leaving without finishing their fight first. 

“This is all your fault.” The cook muttered, hitting the same part of the green head the navigator had. 

“No it is your goddamn fault!” Zoro turned around and glared daggers at him, no cool or calm left in his face only unadulterated rage and exasperation. 

It wasn't the usual playful anger, which was the result of their contrary beliefs, but something else entirely. An underlaying desperation playing in the unharmed eye. Sanji stopped dead in his tracks, not knowing how to react. 

“Why haven't you got your gym back in order?” The blond asked, keeping his distance, for once respecting the other's personal bubble to prevent him from lashing out. 

“None of your business.” He mumbled now, the rage obviously still cooking inside of him, but he tried to avoid being the first to lead a strike. 

“You didn't train, did you?” His next inquiry was accompanied by a careful step towards the other. 

“Fuck you! You're really stalking me?” The anger bubbled back up and one hand was on a hilt already.

“No, I'm not. Usopp told me you hadn't cleaned the gym, which means you didn't go back there yesterday.” Sanji answered, his calculation being proven by the exasperated sigh and eye roll. 

“Yeah, so? I meditated.” Zoro spat back at the cook, trying to walk away. 

“Okay. Why are you this testy? Usually you're a bit more laid back after your meditations.” The cook took another step forward and immediately regretted the move, because he was caught off guard and suddenly his back was pressed against the mast. 

“I'm not testy and you're annoying. Go cook something, I don't care for your company.” Zoro growled staring directly into Sanji's eyes. 

For a moment they stood there, glaring at each other in the freezing cold air of the winter island. Zoro's left wrapped tightly into the small visible part of Sanji's shirt, his right resting on the hilt of Wado. Their breaths were forming little clouds in between their faces, getting trapped there, mingling with each other. A slight current seemed to flow out of those fingers resting so close to Sanji's neck and he tried to avoid it but leaned forward into the contact nonetheless. 

“Am I making you nervous?” He asked nonchalantly, expecting an attack but gaining even more contact, when the other took the last possible step forward, their bodies now only separated by the arm in between them. 

“You are getting on my nerves for sure.” He now breathed into his face, the foggy breath condensing wet on his nose and cheeks. 

“Likewise, marimo.” Sanji said and then closed the gap between them, forcing their lips together hard and unyielding. 

Zoro's fist pulled on his collar, forcing him to gasp so he could push his tongue forward. There was no difference between their kiss and their previous fight. Domination was the goal and so far Zoro stood his ground, stealing Sanji's breath and making him shiver. A heavy boot kicked the two feet in dress shoes apart and forced one leg between them. Where Zoro's thigh touched Sanji's crotch heat exploded, even through the layers of winter clothes. Him going commando didn't help in the slightest, only making his treacherous erection more visible. 

“So gay.” Zoro whispered into the cook's mouth: “You try to hide it but you're so fucking gay.” 

He closed their lips again, preventing himself from hearing the retort, he obviously knew was coming. Sanji's hands were clawed into the shoulders of Zoro's green coat, originally to keep him from moving closer but now pulling him flush against himself, at the same time spreading his legs further so his crotch and the muscle packed thigh touched even more. 

Every sensible thought had fled Sanji's brain. He couldn't think about anything but wanting the other all over him, every part of them that didn't touch was wasted space to him all of a sudden. On instinct alone his arms wrapped around Zoro's neck pulling himself closer to the strong body, feeling the heat radiating off of him and his erection suddenly flush with the other's. For one excruciatingly long moment he pulled away from the kiss, spitting their combined saliva into his hand, which he shoved into the other's pants without any hesitation. Feeling the large dick made him excited and embarrassed at the same time, more so when the other struggled a little against his invasion. 

Zoro's hands found their way down his back and towards his asscheeks, starting to knead them, forcing Sanji's erection closer against the thigh. The swordsman hoisted him up a little, making him grind against him, while his own cock was pumped by the pleasantly strong hands of the other. 

Heat and want spread through Sanji, tingling from the base of his spine up into his head, short-circuiting any rational thought left. He didn't need to hold the other close, the two hands on his butt did that for him, so he started to massage the other's cock with both of his hands, resting his head a little on the other's shoulder, while staring down at the large erection. It was surprisingly easy. He put it on being a man himself but soon the swordsman just moaned, intensifying his own doing by forcing Sanji's crotch even harder against his leg. 

Soon the cock in his hand started to twitch and the cook noticed his hand already wet with pre cum getting covered in even more white fluid. Only at the last moment he moved his second hand over the head to prevent himself from getting the cum all over his jacket. Zoro panted into the cold air, his breath visible again and then he turned the blond around all of a sudden, reaching into his pants and stroking him hard. 

For a second Sanji didn't know where the wet on the other's hand came from but then he remembered Zoro forcing his hands against the mast. A blush spread over his face when it suddenly sunk in: Zoro was giving him a hand job, using his own cum as lube. It should have been disgusting but Sanji's brain was completely incapacitated by now, only susceptible for things that would further his pleasure. The hot body looming over him and the rough hand quickly stroking him inside his pants made him nearly cry out, hadn't it been for Zoro's hand suddenly covering his mouth. To Sanji's surprise the lack of oxygen made him feel the other's doing even more and soon he spilled his seed into his pants, staining them with some dark wet splotches. 

For a moment they stood there, Zoro a wall of heat against his back and his warm hand cupping his package. Then it was all over and he pulled his hand out of the pants, wiping the cum on his lower abs. 

“Shit.” The swordsman turned away staring at his dirty hand. 

“What? You call me gay and now _you_ panic?” Sanji shivered, not from the cold, but from the remaining tremors the orgasm had given him. 

“You fuck my whole life up, idiot cook.” Zoro muttered and then turned away: “Don't you dare following me.” 

He left towards the second mast, climbing up to where Sanji had found him meditating.

“I fuck your life up? You fuck mine up, you stupid sword wielding bastard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels have suddenly entered the chat


	4. Unwanted Advances

In no way was he going to admit that having gotten a hand job by the stupid marimo had led to him stroking himself behind the kitchen counter, but that was exactly the situation. Desperately Sanji was pulling on his cock, stroking the shaft and moving his whole other palm over the head, trying to mimic what the other had done to him. It had felt similar and yet different from any time he had done it himself. On his quest to imitate what the other had done, he searched for the roughest patches of skin on his hands, using them to harshly rub against his exposed head. He came, thinking of nothing more than Zoro stroking him before and it felt so wrong he wanted to cry. 

Not once had he seen a nice pair of breasts in his mind only the other's athletic body, the strong arms, the incredibly cut stomach and toned chest and... he had to stop his train of thought because he could feel another embarrassing wave of heat building. This was impossible. He was not wanting to be ravished by that brute. No way! He wanted the nice soft touch of a lady on him and not the rough hands of a man. Thinking about a woman's fingers stroking him made the heat subside and in turn left him even more frustrated with himself. 

This was just a fluke, he thought to himself and then he reached a bit further down touching his rim to remind him how painful actual sex with the other was, only to find it soft and pliable and no longer raw. He cursed Chopper for giving him the right medicine, quickly pulling his hands out of his pants to prevent anything else from happening. 

He was still sitting idly in the galley, only having traded the place on the floor with one at the table when Robin entered. Immediately the tall woman started to smile enigmatically, sliding on the second bench across from Sanji. 

“So you kept the ship intact?” She commented offhandedly, only then making the cook aware of her presence. 

“Oh, Robin-swan, how couldn't I have noticed you? Your beauty is immaculate. Do you wish for anything to drink, to eat, a hot desert to conquer the vile weather?” He had started to run through the kitchen like a tornado, piling things on the counters. 

“Stop it, cook-san.” She shook her head, obviously amused by his behavior: “You don't need to drop everything just for me, as flattering as it is. I just wanted to tell you, that you can walk around town now, I'll cover for you.” 

“Oh, I can't possibly force you to stay here, when there is a city to explore, mellorine.” The smoke from his cigarette turned into little hearts, but the woman just used her powers to transport him out of the room, unfazed by his ramblings. 

A second later he stood on deck, getting a good look of Zoro's angry but defeated expression and a fuming navigator standing behind him accompanied by the marksman. Sanji just tried to walk to the railing, ignoring the scene, but Nami grabbed him by the back of his collar, pulling him over. 

“You're gonna watch him, so he won't get lost or start a fight.” She didn't let him go, even though she was visibly annoyed by the cook's adoration showering her with compliments and the occasional suggestive comment: “ Be careful the Marines are protecting this town and the townsfolk are only partially welcoming.” 

Gathering the importance of what she had said, the blond cook nodded but complained that he had to babysit Zoro, especially after what had happened. Only belatedly he noticed Nami's quizzical expression. 

“What has happened?” She asked, looking bored now: “You fought more than usual? I don't really care. Get your shit together, it's annoying.”

They weren't bickering or trading punches while they left the ship and it would have been obvious to anyone watching that something was amiss. But seemingly nobody did, while the two crew mates walked five feet apart into the city. Even through the distance Sanji could sense Zoro's, for lack of a better word, aura. His rage and confusion hanging around him like a dark cloud. It made him angry. Wasn't he the one who had to endure most of the pain? The other had never expressed any feelings for the fairer sex aside from his staunch believe in the sanctity of their goals and passions and he had a distinctly feminist streak, that was causing some of their battles due to Zoro misunderstanding Sanji's chivalry. But other than that? There hadn't been any romantic feelings towards a woman as far as the blond could see. 

Mostly in complete silence they walked up a snow covered cobblestone street, leading towards the town center and away from the shadier businesses closer to the harbor. The moment Zoro turned to sneak away into a side street Sanji grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back. 

“No leaving. You're gonna get lost.” He muttered, wanting to avoid acknowledging the other any further. 

“Fuck you.” Zoro answered in a low growl but stayed at his side. 

Walking further ahead Sanji noticed that he still held the sleeve in between his fingers and let it go as if he had burned himself. He had to stop acting that way. It had been a stupid mistake. Stuff like this could happen on sea. People got frustrated and needed physical contact. He just needed to relax. His head was so occupied with his thoughts and reasoning, that he didn't notice the other tugging on his jacket at first. 

“Come on, curly brows, we gotta avoid trouble.” The other said, now dragging him closer to one side of the street before shoving him into a small back alley. 

Only then Sanji saw the uniforms and he was glad the other had been more perceptive, even though he would never in his whole life admit that to him. The worst thing about the small alley they stood in, was their renewed proximity. It made Sanji's head spin again and this time not with askew reasonings about why he had let the other go this far, but with the urge to touch him again. 

Zoro had turned so his left side was visible to the street, hiding his swords from anyone walking by. At least the two marines didn't look alert in any way seemingly just walking along the street for a regular inspection. They checked a little on the people walking there nonetheless and the blond hoped they hadn't seen the two of them vanishing into the alley. 

He could hear Zoro grind his teeth across from him, his left hand back on a hilt. Carefully he stretched his own hand out, putting it on top of the other's shaking his head. The moment their skin touched was like a shock to Sanji's system and he gasped a little, but he could see the other didn't fare any better, quickly pulling his hand away. 

“Just don't.” He pleaded, a sound Sanji had never before heard from him. 

“I just...” The cook went quiet and stared down.

They were close, only a little more than an inch apart and what he felt now, was a heat originating from the other's crotch. His gaze wandered down and then back up again, trying to figure Zoro's expression out. If even possible the man's teeth were hitting their counterparts even harder, grinding harshly. His brow was furrowed and his steely eye stared stoically at the wall behind the blond's head. 

“What...” Sanji tried, he wasn't as affected by the touch, obviously, but couldn't figure out what it had done for the other to behave so uncharacteristically. 

Fast, faster than the blond could comprehend, his lips were conquered again and a hand grabbed his, shoving it down towards the erection, tenting the pants so obviously. His brain couldn't cope with anything and before he knew it, his thumb was caressing the hot head of the other's cock, playing with pre cum and remnants of the last orgasm. The other explored his mouth, groaning into the kiss, a partially annoyed but mostly wanton sound. Sanji felt the heft of the other's hard cock in his hand, while he pumped the shaft, simultaneously losing his breath to the other's ferocious kiss. 

His brain just couldn't cope anymore, making him lean in closer, when he felt a hand caressing his ass. Fingers mapped out every detail of his cheeks before two fingers followed his crack down to his taint. Even through the fabric of his pants there was some sort of warm echo to the touch and in his confused stupor, Sanji moaned into the other's mouth, while he fought the foreign tongue with his own. 

“Turn around.” Zoro didn't ask but order and the cook complied, having turned his brain on autopilot. 

The heat of the hands was suddenly replaced by a biting cold but soon the hot digits returned, two hands grabbing his narrow hips, positioning him to their liking, before one of them followed the path that had already been chosen before. The moment Zoro touched his rim, Sanji shook his head. 

“You can't it's still too...” He started to explain breathless, fearing the possibility of the pain returning again. 

Zoro grunted annoyed but didn't dismiss Sanji's objection. The sound of somebody spitting reached the blond's ears and then he felt the slicked up cock slide in between his strong thighs. It was weird. The hot flesh seemed to burn the insides of his thighs and Sanji subconsciously tensed up, making Zoro gasp. 

“I'd like to keep it attached, stupid cook.” He whispered into Sanji's ear, licking along the soft shell, sucking the earlobe into his mouth. 

The cook tried to relax but he was still feeling weird. Mostly because the other hit his balls with every shove forward due to their similar height. Sanji's cock was now fully hard too, standing upright, sometimes hitting the cold brick wall in front of him. 

“At least reach around.” He complained and Zoro did so, bringing his calloused hand around, starting to pump the other fast and hard. 

The sound of their bodies smacking together was amplified by the small street, filling it completely. Both of them didn't care, too carried away to notice anything but each other and their respective pleasure. Zoro's thrusts became more erratic and Sanji could soon feel him cumming. The cock between his legs jerking a little, before the release spilled hot between his thighs, staining them white. He came himself only seconds later, which prohibited him from complaining about the mess right away. 

The moment he had pumped the last of the orgasm out of Sanji, Zoro removed his hand quickly taking two steps further into the alley. He stared at his cum covered hand, a little dumbfounded. Sanji was still breathing hard, standing there with the other's semen running down his legs, adding to his own older stains in the dress pants. 

“Shit.” He stared at the other angrily: “Look at that mess, marimo. Fuck! That's gonna be visible through the pants.” 

“... I've got your jizz all over my hand.” He complained too: “Where am I gonna get rid of that?” 

“Wipe it on your dick, what do I care.” Sanji pulled his pants up, wincing at the feeling of the wet cum soaking into the woolen fabric. 

“You'd like that, perverted ero-cook.” Zoro muttered, distributing most of the cum on the brick wall in front of him. 

“Harsh words from someone who gets hard that easily.” The cook spat and then peeked out into the street, checking if the marines had left: “Clear.” 

The moment he tried to slip back out into the street his sleeve was caught from behind. 

“Wait.” Zoro said, staring at him, something like an actual blush covering his face. 

“Huh?” Sanji had somehow managed to light a new cigarette, smoking again after their... whatever it was. 

“What is this?” The swordsman asked, looking nervous. 

“I... I don't know. Guess we're both just frustrated from being away on the sea for too long, having no company to... blow of steam?” Scratching his beard, Sanji shrugged: “Honestly. If I could I would give you a better answer.” 

“Alright.” Zoro nodded as if he had understood but some of the nervousness lingered in his eye: “What are we gonna do about it?”

“Not telling anyone.” The cook immediately said, making sure to get the possibility of somebody discovering them out of the way. 

“Good.” A nod from the green haired swordsman accompanied his words and made Sanji exhale with relief . 

“Then that's settled.” He walked back to the street first, having Zoro by his side a second later: “Guess you wanna go drink, but I wanna check out local food first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention they're colossal idiots, cause they are


	5. Culinary Genius

Again they had to hide from marines and were now standing in a weird little store, that carried everything from clothes to household items. The old shopkeeper tried to sell them everything under the sun and was just letting them off when they'd chosen one item each. A new dark red scarf wrapped around Zoro's neck and a pair of nice black gloves kept Sanji's hands warm when they left. 

“If you make me walk into another deli I swear I'll slice you in half.” Zoro muttered into the warm scarf, keeping half his face hidden from the cold he was usually so unaffected by. 

“You never know what we could find.” The cook complained but he himself was hungry and wanted to sit down somewhere where there were no marines as well. 

On their way back towards the harbor neither of them said a word about what they had done, even though Sanji was reminded of it every other step, when his pants stuck to his thigh again. The smell of water got more intense and soon they were close to the quay. Zoro pulled on the other's sleeve again and pointed into a small alley, only a faded hand painted sign on an otherwise dirty and windowless brick wall. 

“How did you... haki?” Sanji asked, staring into the dim alleyway.

“No, got a seventh sense for booze.” The swordsman chuckled to himself and then started to walk over there, not waiting a single second for his crew mate to follow. 

Subconsciously Sanji watched the other move away, staring at the strong shoulders and broad trained back. He watched how Zoro walked, even though he seemed relaxed and sometimes even unaware there was purpose to every movement every inch of motion calculated as if he expected something to happen at any moment. Not for the first time Sanji had the feeling of watching a large dangerous animal pacing around, when he looked at the man. It was one of the things that usually annoyed him. Zoro's semblance of disinterest and carelessness. It annoyed him to no end that he was capable of making strategic and thoughtful decisions but decided against it most of the time. 

Having his thoughts finally pulled out of the gutter by reminding himself how much the swordsman got on his nerves, made him move, quickly catching up with him, before he opened the door. 

“Don't start a fight.” Sanji muttered before they entered a dingy cellar bar. 

It looked barely frequented and run down but the moment they sat down in a dark corner a comely older woman arrived, checking on them smiling, asking them for their order. Sanji started to shower her with compliments, even though he didn't really feel like any of them were warranted, which had the other roll his eye at him. The woman left, a slight blush on her face and her steps suddenly a bit springy. 

“Liar.” Zoro muttered and garnered a kick against his shin. 

As so often the swordsman was nearly lying on the semicircle bench that wrapped around the round table. Both his legs stretched underneath, his arms crossed in front of his still partially naked chest. The scarf had been discarded and was lying next to him. Sanji was sitting upright, having one leg lying on the other, his left arm, resting on the back of the bench, was propping his head up, while he smoked incessantly. 

“Let me brighten her day, marimo.” Sanji muttered, he was in no mood to start a fight, now that food and alcohol were about to arrive. 

“Yeah... but still.” He mumbled, yawning a little. 

“If you're gonna sleep here, I'll break your neck.” The cook muttered. 

“Nah, booze first sleep second.” Zoro scratched his crotch. 

“For fuck's sake, don't do that in the open.” He shook his head, already getting annoyed with the other and slowly more and more convinced he was provoking him on purpose. 

“Pirate.” The swordsman stuck his tongue out and looked very young for a moment. 

The childish behavior made Sanji laugh at him, getting back into his relaxed position. He had, like so often, completely misjudged the other's intention. But he was too blunt most of the time, he thought, followed by a loud: Stop it! Was he really making excuses for the marimo's behaviour? Sanji couldn't believe it himself, grinding his lips hard against the cigarette, nearly hard enough to break it. 

Fortunately the woman came back just that moment, putting a tray of raw thinly sliced fish on ice down as well as some sort of cake made out of dark rye bread with differnt savory fillings. Then she put a large tankard of strong beer in front of them and left a bottle with a clear liquor and two freezing cold glasses on the table. Sanji made her explain the different foods, while Zoro already drank down his beer for the most part, giving her a nod of appreciation. 

“Looks good, but strange.” Zoro took a piece of the cake-like concoction and piled it on his plate along with some of the fish, before he started eating, again much more slowly than he would have at the Sunny. 

“You can eat like a civilized human being?” Sanji laughed, trying the fish first, savoring it, before trying the beer, that tasted a little bit like spices. 

“If Luffy's not here or some of the others there's no need to gorge on it.” He shrugged, before trying the cake, a smile spreading on his face. 

“You like that, 'cause it's not sweet, don't you?” The blond laughed. 

“Better than the beer, that's too sweet for my taste.” He nodded. 

Both of them noticed their completely normal conversation at the same time, hastily quieting and staring at each other, afraid the respectable opponent might have figured that out too. When their eyes met, they quickly broke their contact, starting to eat mostly in silence. The atmosphere between them loading with unspoken words and feelings.

It was their, Sanji guessed, seventh bottle of incredibly strong liquor and only a second tray of fish. This time the fish had been marinated with vinegar and onions, making it tender but giving it a very sour edge. He wasn't too sure he could stand up again, having drunk distinctly less than the other but still way more than he would usually do. His legs felt heavy and he was tired but oh so warm. The woman always walked by, changing their tankards and empty bottles for full ones, sometimes asking if they wanted to try another dish. Zoro looked content, even though he stared at the blond from time to time, making sure they wouldn't start speaking like civilized people again, which fortunately didn't happen, mostly due to the alcohol. Still they spoke albeit mostly senseless bickering. 

“You never train. Even Usopp comes up from time to time.” Zoro slurred his speech a little, but not enough to have the other fooled, thinking he was really drunk. 

“Do, but I never go when you're up there sweating and stinking up the room.” Sanji shot back, laughing at the other trying to deny the accusations. 

At some point they both weren't sure if they'd be able to pay the bill anymore and quickly threw their money down, leaving the small bar, applauding the cooking and drinks. Sanji's flattering earned them two bottles of liquor, this time another kind, smelling strongly like aniseed. 

The cold air hit them like a brick wall amplifying their drunken stupor and the dark confused them a little bit, having no memory of evening rolling around since the cellar had had no windows at all. 

“Shit. I missed cooking dinner.” Sanji chuckled, the moment they staggered into the empty alley way. 

“They'll survive.” Zoro opened one of the bottles, swaying from side to side, but spilling not a single drop when he drank out of it. 

“Fuckin' drunk.” The cook laughed now wholeheartedly, trying to mischievously pat his back so he would choke. 

Zoro evaded any advances with nimble motions, winking with his good eye while laughing as well: “Too slow, shitty cook.” 

The blond now feigned a kick, only to enter the other's personal bubble with a fluid turn. He stood right in front of the drinking swordsman, one leg already half raised, hands inside the pant pockets, cigarette dangling precariously on the edge of his lips. Zoro put the bottle on his lips and threw his head back, drinking down most of the bottle, making the blond gasp. 

“Greedy asshole. It was me that got us the free booze.” He complained, flipping the butt of his cigarette against the brick wall. 

With one eyebrow raised Zoro slowly let the bottle sink down, shaking the meager remains of the strong liquor. Quickly, again faster than the blond had expected, he pulled him closer, putting his lips on his mouth and then bowed the head a little backwards. A slow dribble of liquor filled Sanji's mouth the strong aniseed taste mixed with the smoke of his cigarettes. Soon there was no alcohol left but they still kissed each other. The cook had both his legs firmly on the ground, his hands holding Zoro's head, raking through the short green strands. At some point the swordsman put the bottle down, to have both hands at his disposal, letting both of them knead the other's behind again. 

“Shit.” Sanji broke the kiss, panting, his face flushed and his lips puffy and wet. 

“What?” Zoro asked, looking a little unsure again: “Stop or don't.” 

“No, but there's ruckus at the harbor.” The blond nodded into the direction and Zoro sighed, emptying the opened bottle, letting it drop on the ground.

“Luffy?” He asked, knotting his bandana behind his head. 

“Hope not.” Sanji said, sneaking a little down the alley way to get a good look at the pier: “Fuck.”

“What?” Zoro moved carefully forward, his ferocity and brutal intent radiating off of him. 

More than three dozen marines stood where the Sunny had been anchored, but the ship was nowhere to be seen. Sanji looked up to a low hanging roof, jumping and pulling himself up. From his elevated point he could see further over the sea and back in the distance was the Sunny. 

“Oh fuck.” He jumped back down, looking distraught: “Nami-chan made them leave.”

“So? Luffy will come back.” Zoro said, no doubt in his voice. 

“Yeah, but who knows if even he's on board...” The blond ground his teeth together, putting a new cigarette in his mouth: “Shit. For the moment we're stuck.”

“And broke.” The swordsman added, uncorking the second bottle, starting to drink it down fast. 

“And not supposed to do dumb shit.” An impressively curled eyebrow quirked up: “Capiche?” 

Zoro nodded and emptied the whole bottle, throwing it on the ground where it shattered. Then he stomped off in the other direction, down the alley. Sanji followed him, looking a little lost. 

“What are we gonna do?” He asked, feeling the cold now, that the shock had made him less drunk and he cursed himself for not taking his winter coat along. 

“Wait for Luffy.” The swordsman said, scratching the back of his head. 

Walking through small alleys and dirty street canyons they found a small crooked shed crouching at the side of a building where they could hide from the incessant snowfall. Sanji was shaking, feeling the cold now more than ever. A little tired he sat down on a bale of hay that stood next to a large cart filled with the same. 

“How much money do we have left?” Zoro asked, watching Sanji count what he'd got.

“Enough for a night in a hostel or two days worth of food.” He concluded, staring at the coins in his hands. 

“Shit. But I rather eat than sleep warm.” The swordsman answered pacing up and down next to the door, acknowledging the other's shivering but his nod too. 

Suddenly he moved over to Sanji, pulling him back behind the cart, crouching down a little. At least six marines moved through the street, moving garbage out of the way, sticking bayonets into anything big enough to hide a human. The blond didn't know, why he held his breath, but he did. One of the soldiers walked up to the shed but his comrades told him to not search through peoples belongings without their consent, so he moved away. Soon their boots couldn't be heard any more but most sounds got swallowed by the snow now, 

“We could sleep here.” Zoro pointed to the hay filled cart. 

“I've got the stupid feeling that I'll freeze to death.” Sanji shivered still, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. 

“Won't.” The swordsman said and then crawled on top of the cart, moving the hay around until it formed an even surface. 

Annoyed but very cautiously the cook put his cigarette out, minding that the hay might easily catch on fire. Then he sat down on the cart, feeling the underneath cold and pricking through his clothes. Zoro was lying on his back already, his arms crossed behind his head. 

“Is there a place you can't sleep?” Sanji asked, settling down next to him, already feeling a sneeze creeping up on him, while cold showers ran all over his body, forcing him to shake now and then. 

“Haven't found one yet.” Zoro shrugged just a little, his words leaving him slurred, mostly because he was already half asleep, less so because of the alcohol still running through his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know it, I know it... this won't work. I promise more "action" in the next chapter. ;)


	6. Leap of faith

A gust of wind woke the blond. It was dark, and his back hurt but worst of all he felt like he was about to loose his fingers. The cold bit and cut at any part of exposed skin. Rummaging through his pockets he found his new bought gloves and slipped them on. It didn't help much, since his fingers were already cold and the air between them and the cloth didn't grow warm at all. His left side felt a little warmer and he turned into that direction, trying to shield his front from the wind creeping through the wooden walls of the shed. 

It was too cold to fall back asleep and his eyes slowly got used to the darkness, making out the form lying next to him, having shielded his left side from most of the wind. The swordsman's breathing was shallow but he radiated an incredible heat. For a moment the blond fought with his pride then moved a little closer but stopped short of touching the other. It was better but not enough. Another full body shiver ravaged him, when another cold gust of wind rattled on the wooden boards. 

“For fuck's sake.” Came it in a low rumble from the swordsman, before he opened the red belt and shuffled out of his coat: “Scoot over.”

“No!” Sanji complained, his teeth shattering when he spoke. 

“Don't be stupid.” A good amount of anger radiated off of Zoro, then he just grabbed the other and pulled him on top, spreading his coat over both of them: “Now calm down, I'm tired.” 

Even if it was embarrassing it was heaven, warm and cozy even though the swordsman smelled of booze. Sanji hid his cold nose in the crook of the other's neck. The slowly thawing body told him how tired he was and the cook closed his eyes too. After a while he was vast asleep. 

Small points of light danced over the wooden ceiling, golden dots shifting from one place to the other. Sanji followed them with his eyes, resting on the uneven underground. He had to keep himself from waking up fully, something in his head literally forced him to stay half asleep as to not having to face something enraging. The heat from underneath filled him completely, making him forgive the partially hard surface for not being the most comfortable to sleep upon. Unconsciously he snuggled himself a little closer against the source of warmth, letting out a sigh. 

A low rumbling went through his makeshift mattress when he moved and it finally woke Sanji up enough to gather what he had been doing. He hastily sat up and stared down. He had slept in Zoro's arms the whole night. The swordsman had even held him close. Like a vulnerable girl... The thoughts assaulted his brain and he tried to not scream about it, remembering that they were wanted people. 

“Fuck!” Sanji muttered, rearranging his hair, while Zoro just shook his head and yawned. 

The moment he moved the blond noticed the golden reflections had been the man's earrings getting hit by a lost ray of sunlight, shining through the boards that made the shed. Zoro lying there, his upper body exposed did something to Sanji he absolutely refused to think about, especially after having to rely on him to not freeze to death. 

“You're weak shitty cook.” Zoro yawned again, then sat up, scratching his head and chest before stretching. 

A cigarette wandered into the blond's mouth and he quickly inhaled the smoke to get rid of the thoughts making him imagine the other pressing him down onto the cart to have a quick morning fuck. He coughed. 

“Are you sick?” It wasn't concern swinging in the statement but further implication of weakness. 

“Just go fuck yourself.” Sanji answered annoyed, falling into a fighting stance after straightening his clothes. 

The comment hung in the air, obviously baiting the other to react: “Nah, I won't break your fragile bones after keeping you warm through the night.” 

In the small hours of the early morning the loud cracking of the cart breaking in two was probably audible through all the neighborhood. Zoro was on his legs in a second, swords drawn and immediately needed them to block a flaming kick. 

“Fuck you!” Sanji spat, not concerned about their surroundings in the slightest anymore, only driven by the usual anger that filled him at the other's comments. 

A new kick was delivered, this time making the whole shed shake. Zoro ducked under it, leading a blow, that removed one of the walls but Sanji made it out of range, going for the other's temple with a new kick, that knocked a hole in the ceiling. A torrent of snow came tumbling down, covering both men from head to toe, cooling their anger a little. It was then that they heard the voices in the streets.

“Shit.” Zoro didn't need to look outside to see who they had alerted with their loud fighting. 

“This is your fault.” Sanji complained, then threw his cigarette into the dry hay deliberately setting it ablaze to buy them some time, before storming out of the dilapidated building, dragging the other along. 

“My fault? Your fault, curly.” The swordsman chuckled, seemingly in high spirits, and soon ran at the same speed, still following where the cook led him. 

A quick climb had them on the roof of a small cafe. There was an open window in the higher building next to it and Sanji just slipped inside. Zoro nearly bumped into him, when the other stood there frozen on the spot. 

“Move. Shitty cook.” Zoro didn't care about the blond's sudden immobility, pressing him against the wall next to the window, while scanning the alley for their pursuers. 

For a few moments they stood there, Zoro keeping his eye on the street, while the blond felt the impossibly strong body against his another time. Soon the marines scattered, obviously not aware who they were looking for, but alert nonetheless. 

“Move.” Sanji said, his face covered by a deep red blush. 

“What?” Zoro quirked one eyebrow at him, a grin still plastered on his face. 

“Turn around.” And so he did, noticing the room they'd entered by chance. 

There was a huge heart-shaped pink bed on one side and an equally pink and heart-shaped jacuzzi standing opposite of it. Mirrors covered the ceiling and on top of that a selection of choice objects littered a gaudy golden vanity. The laugh bubbling out of Zoro's mouth couldn't be stopped by the blond's hands and the longer he laughed, the more it spread over to the other, who had to chuckle as well. 

“Classy, curly brows.” Zoro sat down on the edge of the enormous jacuzzi, chuckling still breathlessly. 

“It said hotel on the front. I didn't now it was that kind...” Sanji laughed, sitting down on the bed across from the other, catching his breath too. 

Their eyes met the moment they stopped laughing and the blond shook his head: “Don't even think about it.” 

Zoro had risen from the edge of the tub already and tried to open the door: “Locked.” 

“There's people with a key, stupid marimo.” Sanji tried to reason, standing up himself. 

“Yeah, I know that.” He answered, watching the other slowly walk up to him. 

“Somebody'll come back in here.” Now they stood in front of each other less than an inch apart. 

“That too.” Zoro extended one of his hands, letting it glide along Sanji's still slightly blushed cheek. 

“Oh fuck it.” The blond mumbled, then grabbed the other's coat, twirling him around and throwing him down onto the mattress in one fluid motion.

He climbed on top of him and straddled the other's lap, feeling the half-hard cock press against his ass. Bowing down, Sanji captured Zoro's lips and started to kiss him ferociously. It wasn't tender but it was all them. Heat was spreading through both of their bodies, making them rut hard against the other, while teeth clashed and tongues intertwined. Zoro's hands were roaming over the other's body, squeezing a buttock here, caressing a strong thigh there. 

When their kiss finally broke, Sanji had the feeling he was about to burst. Quickly he shoved the haramaki out of the way, reaching down into Zoro's pants, to wrap his hand around the hard cock. He pumped it a few times, noticing his hand quickly getting smeared with pre cum. Sanji was completely oblivious to the fact, that he humped the other's leg, like his life depended on it. 

“Wanna make a mess again?” Zoro nearly whispered, his voice hoarse and wanton. 

Incapable to answer, Sanji only moaned, which had the other chuckle but hold him still, sitting back up, reaching for one of the items on the golden vanity. In Sanji's mind the moment took way too long, he wanted to finally just come and being unable to move didn't help in that regard. He whined a little and then gasped when he was forced onto his stomach. A quiet little voice telling him, he was loosing against the other, again. 

Zoro stripped his pants down, smacking his ass once, and then kissed the reddening cheek sweetly, before he squeezed a large amount of something wet out of a tube by the sound of it. When a finger entered Sanji he got a grasp of reality and tried to move away but then the other found his prostate, making him moan out loud. Some moments later he was hiding his face in his hands, while four slicked up fingers moved in and out of him, forcing pre-cum to drip on the freshly made bed. 

“Just...” Sanji moaned into his hands and the cushion both muffling his voice. 

The cook couldn't see the other's grin, when he pulled his fingers out, slowly shoving his hard dick inside, watching the man underneath him shiver with want. Zoro's hands wrapped around Sanji's middle, pulling him back up from the cushions, while he carefully bucked his hips a first time. An unobscured moan broke free and the blond felt incredibly embarrassed. Soon all thoughts fled his head, when the other bucked into him, his arms holding him close against the strong body. He could even feel the contours of the muscles and the prominent scar against his back, while Zoro fucked into him, kissing his shoulders and neck, probably leaving some hickeys there. 

It wasn't an entirely conscious decision but Sanji's right hand wandered towards the other's back, stopping at his right cheek, squeezing it. A groan was forced out of Zoro who increased the pace even more, forcing the blond to rest his left against the wall, to keep himself from falling forward. Zoro's hands weren't holding him upright at some point but had wandered down to his hips, where they grabbed him, the strong rough hands leaving red marks, but the blond didn't care. He was too far gone to mind such trivial occurrences. 

An especially rough barrage of thrusts against his prostate made Sanji reach his limit, shooting his load over the freshly made bed, covering chintzy cushions in cum. It only took his muscles tightening once during his orgasm for the other to cum too, releasing everything inside, while fucking through it. 

“Shit.” Sanji panted, his shirt hanging open, his suit jacket lying crumpled next to the bed and his pants binding his legs, because he hadn't taken his shoes off yet. 

When he turned around his fucked out expression met the other's gaze, noticing the same remnants of want. Zoro moved, pulling his cock out, ready to put his clothes back in order, his haramaki nearly covering his chest, his coat lying on the floor along with his belt, only the swords carefully leaned against the vanity. Sanji let him pull out but caught his hands, stopping him from doing anything more, instead sliding the haramaki down over his hips, until it fell down his legs along with his pants. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his cock already twitching a little again, when the blond touched his exposed chest, soft fingers following the scar. 

“Shut up.” Sanjii just said, stripping the remaining clothes off the swordsman and throwing him back down on the bed. 

Quickly he slipped out of his own clothes, carelessly dropping them on the floor too. Crawling back on top of the other, reaching between his legs. He shot him one last look, before starting to stroke his cock. To say it was interested in another round was an understatement, since the swordsman grew hard in no time. Sanji sat down on it, forcing a moan out of himself by doing so, ignoring the blush spreading from his pale face down his even paler chest. Even through his embarrassment he liked to be more in control. 

Zoro reached out, caressing Sanji's pecs, playing with a nipple, before pulling him down and sucking it into his mouth. The cook was lost, he wanted to just cum again, like he had before. Shamelessly using the swordsman to achieve the still new pleasure he tightened his muscles as well as possible. Zoro moaned against his chest, wrapping his arms around him, grabbing his ass with both hands and pressing him down while simultaneously lifting his own pelvis up. 

Sanji nearly cried out loud, still sensitive from before but so aroused, he couldn't help but answer the other's movements. He fucked himself on the rigid cock as hard and fast as he could. On some level he was glad he wasn't able to see the other's face and more than that he was glad the other couldn't see him, losing himself to the forbidden pleasure he felt at his hands. The last fragments of his consciousness screamed at him, that sleeping with a man was the worst treason he could commit on himself, but the hard cock inside him made everything fade. 

Zoro spilled first this time, deep inside of him. His hands quickly found their way to the cook's neglected erection and it only took a few rough strokes until he came, covering the other with his release, before crashing on top of him. 

Both of them were panting hard. Sanji couldn't move for some time but finally lifted himself off the cock, feeling the other's releases run out of him. A new blush crawled into his cheeks, followed by an unintelligible anger at the other's satisfied and self-assured expression. He grabbed a heart-shaped cushion and slapped it into the other's face before he stood up. 

“What?” Zoro looked confused, holding the cushion in his hands after the assault. 

“Nothing.” The cook raked his hands through his hair, searching for his cigarettes, lighting a smoke. 

Zoro leaned back on the other garishly colored cushions and yawned: “Could sleep a bit more.” 

“I could use a fucking shower. Shit.” Sanji looked down on himself, gathering how much evidence of their doings had accumulated on his skin. 

“That too.” The swordsman stretched and then walked over to the jacuzzi, turning the water on: “Come on.” 

Sanji was pulled over and then pushed into the slowly filling tub. His cigarette dangled precariously on the edge of his lips, when Zoro slipped into the water after him, throwing a pink ball inside along with him. 

“What's that?” The blond asked a little confused. 

“Soap. The girls made me carry a ton of those last time we had a chance to shop around.” Zoro stated offhandedly, groaning a little, while he stretched himself out in the large tub. 

Both men watched the water turn pink and start to omit a flowery smell. Sanji enjoyed the relaxing properties of the bath, closing his eyes, when the other made the small shells turn on, to use the massage effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hotel" one of the greatest lies that can be written on a building ;)


	7. Desecrated

They had trashed the room significantly and had finally ended up sitting on the bed again. This time in their underwear and as far apart as possible. In a quiet moment Sanji had washed the most discriminating stains out of his pants which now hung in front of a tiled stove. Even though the scene looked calm it boiled underneath the surface. Inwardly the blond cook questioned every single one of his decisions that had led to this point. 

“Gotta leave that room soon.” Zoro mumbled, his eyes closed. 

“Huh?” The cook had watched blue smoke from his cigarette swirl through the room. 

“Heard someone talk about opening for business a few seconds ago.” He yawned and then pointed towards the door: “And I'm getting hungry.”

“Shit... we gotta find out if the others left us some information about what to do.” With a flick off his fingers Sanji snipped the butt of his cigarette through the room, making it land inside the heart-shaped tub. 

“Impressive.” Zoro snickered, standing up to put his clothes back on: “Come on, curly brows.” 

“My pants are still wet, stupid marimo.” Even though he muttered, he put his clothes back on, hearing steps nearing the room. 

“Roof.” Zoro pointed up and in seconds they were on top of the building, while a man's voice in the room underneath cursed, throwing an empty container of lube onto the lower roof outside the window. 

From his inside pocket Sanji grabbed something and pushed it into Zoro's hand: “Liquid breakfast, before we get anything substantial.” 

It was a little more than a hand full of small liquor bottles, some dropped into the swordsman's lap, because he wasn't fast enough to catch all. 

“Where?” A grin spread over Zoro's face, when he opened the first, knocking it back in one go, not aware of the other watching him, while blowing smoke into the steel blue morning sky. 

“Minibar.” Sanji had to grin too, accepting one of the bottles, drinking it in one go, even though he still felt a little off from their binge the night before.

“You fucking stole them.” Zoro laughed: “Never thought you of all people... with that whole gentleman shit.” 

“Pirate.” He stuck his tongue out, mirroring the other's behavior from the night before. 

Once more they walked through town, looking for cheap foods, whilst bickering the whole time, demeaning each other's capabilities, but it was different than usual. There was a fondness to Sanji's voice, when he called the other marimo and a glimmer in Zoro's eye, when he joked about his twirls at the sight of a particularly beautiful woman. 

Their lack of money wasn't that big of a problem, they soon found out, after sneaking into a hotel and right away stealing from the buffet. It was very helpful that Sanji knew his way around a professional kitchen, and just went in, wearing an apron, while Zoro watched for marines. The cook just came back out with a tray full of different hot dishes, and some more raw fish, this time in a spicy marinade. 

“Found a room.” Zoro pointed towards some sort of conference space, a cleaner just left, and Sanji nodded along, impressed by the fact that the other had snatched a keyring from a cleaning cart.

It was a small room. Eight large chairs covered in dark green velvet or dark brown leather, stood around a round table. One wall was entirely made out of windows, leading out on a balcony, that would have given them an impressive view of the entire harbor town, if it hadn't been snowing again. The windows were framed by thick dark curtains, covered in an intricate snowflake design. A fireplace was completely stoked but not yet lit, but there was another invisible heating source, because the room was pleasantly warm. 

Zoro let himself fall down on one of the large plush chairs, spreading himself out, completely relaxed by the looks of it, while Sanji put the food on the table. He sat down in the chair next to the swordsman. Strategically they had placed themselves so they couldn't immediately be seen, when the door was opened, but still in a way that they were able to enjoy the snowflakes falling in front of the floor length windows. 

“You got white rice?” The man with the green hair stretched his arm towards the food, discovering what he was looking for, loading a small bowl with rice, vegetables and fish. 

“Tea too.” Sanji poured them both a cup, leaning back, smoking while sipping the hot black tea. 

“There's marines having breakfast here.” Zoro pointed out while again eating very civilized, even finding the time to comment on the food. 

“Fuck. Hope this isn't their conference room.” Sanji piled the marinated fish on a plate, next to eggs and some of the local dark bread: “But then again... you know, we could infiltrate their base, looking if there is any information on what had happened with the others.”

“Luffy'll come back for us.” It was infuriating how the other didn't want to take any initiative and Sanji had to hit him over the back of his head, carefully waiting for a moment when his mouth was empty. 

“Stupid. Maybe they left some clues on when, where and how.” He shook his head: “Stop this shit. You're not that dumb.”

“What shit, cook? Believing in our captain?” He asked, irritated, only keeping himself from hitting the other back, because he was just biting into his bread. 

“Oh, for fuck's sake. Luffy will go to the end of the world for us to get back on the Sunny. No doubt, but maybe they left instructions.” Sanji said and saw the grin spreading on Zoro's face. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” 

“We're gonna infiltrate that stupid marine base.” Zoro nodded and then finally punched the other hard against the shoulder in retaliation. 

They had finished their breakfast, lying around lazy in the large chairs, waiting for the food to be a little more digested before they made their next move. Also, there seemingly was no reason to do anything hastily, if Luffy and the others were back earlier, they would surely notice. 

Sanji's gaze wandered from the snow falling onto the balcony over to where the swordsman lay in the chair, his eye closed, dozing a little. His coat had opened, showing more of his chest and stomach than usual. There was something about the scene, that made Sanji swallow hard and look away. Why was he reacting that way? He had now slept with the other a few times and they were both okay with the arrangement of it being strictly to blow of steam. He cursed himself for obviously lusting after the other again, feeling a little embarrassed. A thought developed in his mind and before he could stop himself he had blurted it out into the open. 

“I never, you know, needed to... do it that often, before.” His hands immediately clasped over his mouth a blush spreading on his face and the only thing saving him from completely loosing his face, was the other coughing while blushing as well. 

“You can't just keep your dumb mouth shut.” Zoro hid his face in his hands, trying to cover it completely to obscure the deep red staining his cheeks. 

For a moment their comments hung in the air, making the room feel uncomfortably hot, before Zoro stood up. He strut over to Sanji, planting himself in front of his chair. 

“Stand up.” The swordsman ordered, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“What? Why?” Defiantly the blond sat up straight and crossed his arms too. 

If Zoro wanted somebody to stand up, there was not much one could do against it and so the cook was lifted onto his feet. Before he knew it, he was sitting on top of the table, Zoro standing in between his legs. Annoyed Sanji wanted to jump down, scooting closer to the edge. It was a grave mistake, because by moving he forced his groin against the other's crotch. A moan slipped from his lips, before they were captured in a kiss. 

There wasn't debilitating need in the kiss nor the usual aggression. Soft lips rested against his, while the swordsman's hands were lying on his thighs. Unconsciously Sanji lifted his own hands, grabbing the others head, playing with the strands of straight green hair. Zoro's tongue licked over his lips before discovering his mouth, slowly, carefully. Then he pulled away. Watching Sanji's face intently. 

“I can't do that.” He sighed, trying to step away from the cook, who caught him with his legs, crossing them behind his back.

“Fuck, marimo! Tell me what's up?” Sanji spat at him, feeling his erection press against his own, making him a little weak in the knees but in no way weak enough for the other to break free easily. 

“I... oh, come on, isn't it obvious, stupid cook?” By struggling Zoro forced himself closer to the other, who tightened his grip.

“What? No? I don't get you!” The blond complained audibly, the blush turning into angry red spots. 

“You make me fucking lose my mind! I can't even meditate.” Zoro raked his hands through his hair, exasperated he added: “Shit! I chose booze as a vice, I can't deal with fucking like a rabbit as well.” 

There wasn't enough time for Sanji to think or answer because the other initiated a desperate kiss, forcing his tongue back inside, turning it into a battle again. It bothered the blond, to not be able to answer but his baser instincts were already overriding everything else. He felt the other pull him closer and cursed the fact that they were both still fully clothed. His hand had snuck into Zoro's pants when they heard someone open the door. In no time they abandoned the table, sneaking back behind the door. 

Sanji was still flushed and Zoro next to him had trouble breathing quietly, when two young marines with a tray full of snacks entered. 

“Oh man, they didn't clean the room again.” One muttered putting his tray down, collecting the dirty dishes on Sanji's tray. 

In a matter of seconds both men lay on the floor, one knocked out by a kick and the other by dull side of a blade. Sanji just secured the two, after stripping them of their uniforms, binding them together with one of the strong decorative cords securing the curtains. Zoro had already changed his clothes for the uniform, storing his stuff behind some books on a shelf. The blond prayed, that no one would notice the three swords on the others hip, when he moved the two marines into a small nave aisle next to the window, hiding them by opening the curtain fully bunching it up in front of it, before changing his clothes too. Quickly he just put their used dishes out of the room onto a cleaning cart, when four older marines marched into his direction. 

“Open the door, boy.” One of them said, ignoring the blond otherwise, not recognizing the change in personnel at all.

Sanji planted himself next to the door, nodding for Zoro to do the same but on the other side. For the most part the marines talked about everything and nothing. Mostly making fun of the townsfolk, who were naive and downright stupid in their eyes. At some point one of them made an offhand comment about their ships having returned, after following the Strawhats, because a sudden blizzard had made them loose sight of them. 

“Strange, there were no blizzards in the forecast.” One of the men said, before adding: “But who cares, at least we've gotten rid of them.” 

“Yeah, just why they dropped the crate of booze with the transponder snail... I really don't get it.” Another answered and Sanji raised one eyebrow at Zoro, who leaned a little against the wall next to the door. 

“It's really cheap stuff too.” One of the men shook his head, truly disgusted at the prospect of having to drink the subpar alcohol. 

“Don't forget those cigarettes. North Blue stuff. Cheap tobacco that only tastes like burned rubber.” He started to laugh: “Seriously, those pirates got no taste at all.” 

“Where did you put it?” One of them inquired, drinking some of the coffee, that stood in front of him, waving over Sanji: “Oye, boy. Get us something real to drink.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Sanji saluted and left the room for the kitchen, quickly lighting a cigarette, to steady his urge to strangle the presumptuous pricks in uniforms. 

When he came back into the room, the talk was apparently nearly finished. He put the strong liquor down and watched the men share it equally, before leaving the room in high spirits, having evaded a raid of their town by the famous Strawhats. 

“How'd you know?” Zoro asked, quickly stripping the uniform off, scoffing at the cheap fabric. 

“I guessed Nami, Robin or Usopp might think a step further than our captain.” Sanji shrugged, watching the swordsman go for his clothes. 

“Stop.” He had walked over, not entirely sure why, but now his hand rested on Zoro's arm, touching his muscles: “We've got something else to finish first.” 

Even though he tried to hide it, Zoro had to grin, when he lifted the blond back on the table, reinstating their kiss. As fast as they managed together Sanji lost the uniform pants. The swordsman reached down, starting to pump the other's half-hard dick. Their lips lost contact for a moment and they rested their foreheads together. Zoro's one hand wandered up, bunching the shirt up, while mapping out the other's muscles. For a moment it seemed like he wanted to say something but he kept quiet, just making his hands explore the other's paler skin further. 

Sanji cursed himself for being too cowardly to ask, what the other thought about, but he just couldn't bring himself to it. He was a little afraid of the answer too. When the lips crashed back with his, he moaned a little into the kiss, happy there was no need to talk anymore. His cock throbbed in the calloused hand and he wasn't sure if he could endure the jerking longer. 

“Gonna cum soon.” He whispered into their kiss, feeling Zoro shiver a little and nod. 

The swordsman stood there completely naked in front of Sanji, his raging erection smearing pre cum all over the cook's right thigh, all the while his fist stroked the other's dick. Playing with the head from time to time, then again, pumping it from the base all the way up to the tip. 

Sanji wasn't able to think clearly, but he let his hands fall to the other's hips, grabbing at them and pulling him closer. 

“Either you fuck me or I'm just gonna jizz all over you in a second.” The blond pressed out, having trouble to form coherent sentences. 

It looked like Zoro tried to restrain himself for more than a moment he stoically carried on doing, what he did, but his dick obviously won the battle, because he dragged his fingers through their combined pre cum and reached for Sanji's hole. There wasn't too much need to prepare him. His rim was soft and pliant and the two fingers vanished inside without much trouble. Sanji just let himself fall back on the table, while the other opened him again. This was degrading and at the same time the blond felt no need to make Zoro stop. 

Even though it didn't get any attention anymore his cock jerked every time the other's fingers brushed against his prostate. It was exactly that moment, Sanji was filled with the realization that he was able to cum from his ass alone. His sudden insight made him shiver with more than embarrassment, it was downright shame. 

“What's up?” Zoro noticed the other clench harder around his now three fingers inside. 

“Nothing.” Sanji was completely red: “Don't you dare to ask me if you hurt me!” 

“... stubborn cook.” The swordsman just uttered and then did something that nearly broke the blond, he tentatively kissed the head of his cock, licking a little over the tip, before sucking it into his mouth as far as he could, before releasing it with a wet plopping noise. 

“... so gay.” Slipped out of Sanji's mouth but his other thoughts had fled his head. 

“Your ass, not mine.” Zoro said, then spit into his hand, stroked his cock twice and pushed it inside in one continuous thrust. 

The cook pulled him down, starting to kiss him again, forcing his tongue inside, not daring to keep his mouth unoccupied, afraid of what he could blurt out. It was maddening how much his body still exuded need and want, even though he got fucked in that exact moment. He wished for it to just fade but at the same time he never wanted the other to let him go. Luckily the last thought didn't stick around too long, because an earth shattering orgasm, made him shudder and moan into the other's mouth. Zoro fucked a few more times into him and then spilled over Sanji's stomach, looking at his oeuvre, before dreamily reaching out and touching it, massaging it into the other's skin absentmindedly. 

“Stop that.” Sanji had turned beet red again, feeling weird, getting touched in such an uncharacteristically soft manner: “Disgusting.” 

“Only revenge.” Zoro pointed at the specs of cum, running down over his chiseled six-pack. 

“... let's just get dressed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idiots, that's what they are :D


	8. Mission Statement

From a small plateau the both of them watched the marine base. It wasn't huge but not small either, being build in a nearly rectangular formation only a large three story building in the back breaking the symmetry by standing too far back. They had packed the uniforms just in case they would need to go in undercover and everything pointed into that direction, since the base swarmed with men. Both of them knew they had to be fast enough, because the moment the unconscious marines were found, the whole base would be on high alert, checking their personnel more thoroughly. 

Sanji kneeled, staring through the bushes, trying to figure out how the guards moved, annoyed by Zoro who sat next to him, looking like he was ready to take a nap. Worst of all, the swordsman had started to just touch him offhandedly. A few moments ago he had touched Sanji's butt, nearly making him squeal at the sudden action, in turn he earned a slap against the back of his head. It hadn't led to him leaving the other be, his hand still resting against Sanji's left asscheek, kneading and caressing it a little. Worst of all the touch felt pleasant, warm and welcoming to the cook, especially in the cold weather. At least the snowfall had let up a little. 

“Stop touching me, fucking perverted moss head.” The cook whispered, trying to ignore his body responding to the touch: “You told me you need to stop this to focus.” 

“I could focus way better, if I knew what the plan is.” Zoro answered, just following the other's crack with light touches. 

“Don't.” It made the blond moan and pull his head back through the bushes, trying to glare at the other but showing him only his blushed face: “Please, just... I wanna get this done, fucking marimo. Grab the transponder snail and call Luffy.” 

A groan came from Zoro: “Shit... let's get this over with then. You're driving me fucking insane.” 

It was ninety percent aggression radiating of the other but the ten remaining percent were pure unadulterated lust. 

“Let's change.” Sanji suggested, trying to repress any answer that would lead to a fight, before he walked behind a tree to trade his clothes for the uniform again. 

He couldn't under any circumstances stay in the other's vicinity, otherwise he would surely bend over again and he hated that part of himself, particularly when he was reminded of it by having to rearrange the raging erection in the borrowed uniform pants. A few deep breaths were needed ahead of being able to walk back again. 

He saw Zoro stand there, now watching the marine base intently but unable to hide the fact that he was incredibly on edge too. 

“If I could, I would drink enough to just fall over now.” The swordsman muttered and then pointed at the base: “Let's get the shit out of there and then...” he swallowed hard: “Then we gotta talk again.” 

Sanji had to huff at the comment: “Yeah... talk...”

It was very easy to get into the base and no one batted an eye at the two low ranking marines walking through the gate. Nobody even asked them where they came from, all of the real marines too occupied with their tasks or occupied with themselves because most of them looked like working there was the greatest misfortune that could befall any living creature.

“We gotta find the stuff. Did you catch where they put it?” Sanji whispered, after saluting a higher ranking marine, forcing Zoro to do the same by discretely kicking his shin. 

“It's in one of the four base commanders' offices.” The latter answered getting dragged back by the blond from a hallway he just wanted to enter.

“Don't run away, marimo. There's probably a sign somewhere...” Sanji walked towards the large main building, leaving his hand on the small of Zoro's back for longer than he had initially intended to.

They entered the building unimpeded, climbing up a flight of stairs, passing offices and other marines who went along with their tasks. Only on the next level someone made them stop. 

“Hey you, whatcha doing up here?” The man inquired pointing at their badges: “You're not supposed to stroll around on this floor.” 

For a moment neither of them knew what to say and to Sanji's surprise it was Zoro, who started speaking. 

“We found those swords in the hotel, when we prepared the room for the commanders. Now we take them to the office.” He spoke in a low voice, Sanji could feel was a herald to a display of brute force. 

“So? Whose swords are those?” The man pressed but was already loosing interest in the two. 

“We don't know, but the commanders think it's got something to do with the things the Strawhats left.” Was the quick retort that fell from Sanji's lips without thinking. 

“I'll lead you to Commander Bleu's room then.” It wasn't an offer but clearly a mission to watch the two and they had no chance declining it.

Following the marine through a long hallway both Zoro and Sanji noted that there wasn't much personnel on the floor. It was a large office they soon entered, complete with a golden framed portrait of one of the old marine commanders looking heroically over a stormy sea. So there went the money the marine got from the world government, the blond cook thought to himself, when the marine pointed to where the crate with booze and the other objects stood. On top of the cigarettes the transponder snail was quietly snoozing. 

Both of them walked over, but suddenly the room seemed charged by some weird energy. Sanji, who was closer to the crate, saw the marine move to the side when iron bars came crashing down from the ceiling, locking the two pirates in a cage. 

“Ha!” The marine laughed: “Do you think we're that stupid?”

“I did think you're stupid, but this is advanced.” Zoro laughed at the man, standing in front of the metal bars, while quickly loosing the stolen hat and shirt, his bandana covering his head all of a sudden. 

One quick stroke and the bars were cut in three places. A loud alarm filled the room but Sanji just quietly lit a cigarette he had picked up from the confiscated goods. 

“Want me to take the booze too?” He asked, not even waiting for Zoro's answer before lifting the crate on one shoulder, stowing the snail in his pocket. 

“This whole base will search for you now!” The marine said and Zoro just grinned. 

“I sure hope so.” Then he moved forward in one swift motion slicing through the man, who immediately fell to the ground. 

Lying on the floor the marine crawled to where he had dropped his gun, Sanji just kicked it against the wall where it shattered. 

“Just don't...” He flicked some ash on the ground in front of him, before following Zoro into the hallway, tasting his bloodlust in the air. 

A barrage of gunshots were aimed at Sanji, but not a single bullet made it through, all getting sliced or deflected by the swordsman blocking the path. As if he had all the time in the world the cook put the crate of booze somewhere safe, getting behind the swordsman, facing the second group of marines running into formation on the other side of the hallway. 

“What's the plan?” The blond asked, lighting a new cigarette. 

“We completed seek, now's destroy.” Zoro's voice carried excitement and joy, which had the blond laugh. 

“Alright.” Sanji exhaled the smoke and then stomped on the floor hard enough to make the concrete tiles covering it shatter, kicking the loose parts towards the marines, rendering most of them unconscious. 

They fought well alongside each other, deflecting and attacking alternately, keeping the other unharmed, while delivering debilitating kicks and strikes. The floor was soon piled so high with incapacitated marines that the new arrivals couldn't break through anymore. At some point no new attacks were led and the two pirates started walking through the base, looking for the commanders. 

“You think they left?” Sanji asked noticing Zoro's glee after the fight and at the prospect of possibly fighting some more. 

“Would fit. Stupid assholes.” The swordsman shrugged, watching the blond carry the crate with booze on one shoulder: “You remembered picking that up?”

“Please, it contains my cigarettes too.” Sanji answered, crushing a butt under his shoe as if to underline his statement, exhaling the smoke into the cold crisp air. 

Zoro leaned over, kissed him softly on the lips and whispered: “Thanks.” 

“Ugh... disgusting. Don't ever do that in the open again.” The cook turned beet red, quickly lighting another cigarette, so the other wouldn't get another chance to do something equally as stupid. 

In the end they found the commanders, but the battle wasn't as eventful as expected, none of them had special powers and haki wasn't in their repertoire either. Sanji just threw the door to a cell closed, trapping them in their own prison along with the marines that refused to drop their alliance with the organization. 

“You're tossing this town into chaos.” One of the badly beaten commanders spat at the two pirates, while Zoro broke the keys to the cells with his bare hands, letting them fall to the ground. 

“Those people have a right to decide that for themselves.” Sanji answered, stretching as if the fight hadn't even been enough to warm him up. 

Leaving the cellar with the prison cells the two pirates entered the courtyard, where a bunch of former marines stood. They were wounded from battle, but none of them were mad at the two most of them even grinning, giving their former opponents thumbs ups. 

“So now, where to go?” Zoro asked, accepting a bottle of fine wine from the former marines, who apparently had looted anything of value. 

“Commander's office. I'll call Luffy and then we'll wait for them.” The cook grinned, taking a large dry-cured ham and bread from a man, offering them their spoils of war. 

It was another office they made their base for the moment, Zoro closing the door, after they had been given even more alcohol and food as well as money and other valuables. The swordsman chose one of two large black leather couches and fell down on it, drinking the alcohol from the crate Ruffy had left him, while Sanji sat down behind the desk, laying his long legs on top. From his pocket he produced the transponder snail and started calling the Sunny. It was obviously Nami answering, because the cook started to spin through the room, filling it with smoke hearts, both leading to the other rolling his eyes and sigh, drinking even faster. 

The Strawhats, it turned out, were at another island, trying to get a lock port for theirs, which wasn't as hard, but the journey back to them would take at least a day, since the currents where treacherous close to the winter island. 

After a long compliment laden goodbye, Sanji finally put the snail down, sinking back into the large chair behind the impressive desk. Zoro had opened the third bottle already, staring holes into the ceiling. 

“Earth to marimo, you there?” Sanji asked, pouring a random liquor into an expensive looking glass on the table, smelling the commander's drink, exhaling an appreciating sound with the scent. 

“How?” The man asked, still glaring up at the white painted ceiling. 

“What?” Came the answer from the cook after he had sipped on the drink.

“How can you be this pervy with the girls and so gay at the same time?” Zoro turned towards him, the glare from the one eye cutting deep through the other. 

“I'm not gay.” Sanji coughed, having choked on his smoke at the comment. 

It wasn't a comfortable silence spreading between the two of them, on the one hand because it was a direct hit on their truce and on the other because Sanji was forced to question his reasoning again and he did not want to do that. He had hoped he could celebrate with the other, drink fatal amounts of booze and fuck the time away until they had to look presentable again. 

“You need to put a label on this?” Was the answer falling from his lips after a while. 

“No, I... I just want us to be on the same page.” Zoro sat up now, watching the blond squirm a little in his seat. 

“What is there not to understand? We need to blow off steam.” Sanji answered, blushing furiously. 

“Right. That's why we fuck like there's no tomorrow?” Zoro raised one eyebrow, shaking his head: “This is something else.”

“It is not.” Was the answer immediately thrown back: “I'm not gay!” 

“Right, well me neither!” 

“Fine!” 

“Then we stop doing this.” 

“FINE!” 

The word hung in the air like a barrier, keeping the two from communicating any longer. Sanji's cigarette burned down unsmoked, while a bottle Zoro had knocked over drowned an expensive carpet in cheap booze. 

“I'll get my clothes.” The swordsman stood up, taking four bottles with him. 

“Idiot, you'll get lost again!” Sanji now got up, hurrying over to the door, trying to make the other stay by reaching for his arm. 

His hand was immediately swatted away: “I won't.” 

It was clear the other didn't want to be followed, so the blond stayed behind, feeling strange and hollow. But why? They fought all the time? What was so special about this? Sanji groaned, taking a bottle of cheap booze, starting to drink straight from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! :P


	9. Directions

It felt like he was cursed. Drunk out of his mind he lay on the couch, trying to catch a faint wisp of the swordsman's smell. This was humiliating, he was in no way pining for him! His cock was so hard, his mind so blurry. On some note he had accepted that it was now hours the other was missing, having left him alone in the empty marine base. Alone! Only because he hadn't admitted to... Yeah, to what exactly? He wasn't gay. He liked boobs, his throbbing cock agreed, dripping pre-cum over his stomach, when he pumped it lazily. The smell of the swordsman was gone informed him his brain, making his erection wilt a little. Trying to think about girls just made his head horny but his body didn't react in the slightest anymore. He put the latter effect on the booze he had just swallowed again. 

There was nothing to be gained in the room, he concluded, sitting up, his head swimming with alcohol. Something, a force, a god, a mean spirit, made him walk towards the door, after getting the marine uniform back in order. From somewhere a fluffy fur coat made it around his shoulders before he stepped out of the office. 

Through snow and wind he staggered into the forest, walking towards the spot they had left their clothes in. He was there in no time but the objects were all gone. So either somebody had taken them or the swordsman had miraculously found them himself but hadn't returned to the base. The blond cook looked all around the plateau amd couldn't find him anywhere, so he walked on. Luckily he had stuffed the pockets of the coat with more booze, so he didn't need to sober up during his mission.

He reached the city, acknowledging that nothing had changed for the worse just because the marines had left them unguarded. Only one thing seemed to be different, the city now obviously had more shady bars. It was like they had just been hidden, getting back into the open now that no one was disturbing their customers anymore. 

From bar to bar he made his way ever further towards the harbor. No one batted an eye at him and why? A drunkard in an expensive coat was either well off enough not to care about being robbed or himself so dangerous he didn't need to care about anything at all. 

A loud noise made the blond stall, turning his head in its direction. Before he could walk into the right alley, parts of a rooftop came toppling down, being cleanly sliced off the empty decrepit looking warehouse looming over the small street. A roaring scream filled the night, before another part of the building came crashing down. The few night owls walking through the streets hurried away from the debris, heading home as fast as possible, not ready to challenge the man standing in the now partly roofless building. 

Sanji stared up and then called all over the harbor, his voice slow and his tongue sluggish: “Zoro.” 

The man paused his doing, staring down at the harbor, swaying as much as the blond, who now did something very memorable to all people watching. He just walked straight through the air up to where the other stood. Landing on the freshly cut edge of the stone wall. 

“What?” Zoro's head was covered by his bandana. 

“Stop that, you're making the people nervous.” Sanji swayed again, nearly falling down the edge, but the other caught him, pulling him into the attic he stood in. 

“Fuck you, stupid cook.” The swordsman growled inarticulate, the smell of strong liquor on his breath. 

When Sanji regained his footing Zoro just let him go, as if touching the other burned him. The cook stood there, watching the swordsman pace around like a caged animal. Carefully he got closer again, ducking the half-hearted attacks until he stood right in front of him. He put his hands on Zoro's face, holding it for a moment, before he removed the bandana. 

“Let's just talk.” Sanji said, noticing the other shift under his gaze, trying to avoid some displacement activity fizzling at the edges of his conscious mind. 

He could feel it too. His reptilian brain told him to just let the other take him, ravage him. Talking seemed like the last thing he was supposed to do but he forced himself not to listen to his baser instincts. 

“What's your fucking problem?” Zoro spat, staying in the other's reach, his expression showing more of the usual irritation and less of the former desperate anger. 

“I really don't know.” Sanji admitted, having to will himself to refrain from starting to fight again. 

“If you don't then fuck off.” It wasn't a struggle because Zoro didn't need much force to break free from the other, since he wasn't exactly holding him in place. 

“No, you just ran away, coward. I won't...” The second part was mumbled, the cook standing there defiantly crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Stupid cook.” Was the only answer he got and Zoro let himself fall down, next to a crate with Sanji's clothes lying on top of it. 

“You stole my stuff.” Pointing at his pile of clothes the blond moved closer to the other again. 

“I didn't steal it. There was a shit ton of snow coming down, so I grabbed yours too.” The swordsman shrugged, suddenly looking tired and more drunk than before, which didn't stop him from uncorking a new bottle of booze.

“Alright... I... do you, you know... like me?” Sanji hurried through the last part of the sentence, mumbling the words together, then blushing furiously. 

Silence spread in between them. The snow drifted through the hole in the ceiling, landing on Sanji's stolen coat and Zoro's short green hair. For some time neither of them moved. On both of them it dawned that this was a pivotal moment, there was no going back to their former arrangement if either of them felt differently than the other. 

“I... I don't know.” Zoro finally broke the silence and sighed, hiding his face in his hands: “Can we just beat each other up again?” He added, the sound of his words muffled through his hands.

“Yeah.” Sanji looked at him and then let himself fall down next to him, keeping some distance: “That was easier.” 

“I think you're fucking annoying, stupid cook.” The swordsman started to speak again, his voice matter of factly and a little amused.

“Back at you.” Came it from the blond, who killed his smoke in some snow. 

“No, seriously. You're annoying! All that fawning, twirling, shit-talking...” Zoro counted with his fingers, having removed his hands from his face at last: “But... then again... I just... fuck... I want to touch you.” 

Sanji swallowed hard, because he recognized both sentiments: “... I know. I... it's the same... for me, I mean.” 

“I just don't know if like is the right word but I want you, stupid cook.” The swordsman now turned towards him and looked him straight in the eyes: “I want you.”

There was an unnatural energy radiating off of him and it made the blond shut up completely, he just stared back at Zoro. Something annoying started to flutter inside of him at the feeling of being wanted and he did his best not to dwell on it. 

“Me too.” Fell it hoarse from his lips after a while and then he pulled the other closer, starting a kiss that made sparks pulse up from the bottom of his spine. 

Sanji didn't even notice he was pushed back onto the cozy fur coat by the other, his brain filling up with the electricity of their kiss, his stomach buzzing with the tingling feeling he had tried to ignore before. A moan broke from his lips, when Zoro kissed along the sharp line of his jaw, licking a little over his beard. It wasn't enough and Sanji pulled his face back up, reinstating their kiss, catching the other's bottom lip tenderly with his teeth, when he tried to pull away again. 

The cook let his arms roam over the other's back, feeling strong muscles that kept Zoro up in some sort of half push up he had fallen into. On instinct alone Sanji spread his legs, not noticing it himself fully, only when the other lowered his own body more and their crotches touched. The swordsman was forcing his tongue inside the blond's mouth as if he practiced by fucking his mouth first. Sanji tasted the strong booze on his breath, making him notice how drunk he himself still was. The alcohol spread in pleasant warm waves through him, making the lust tingle through his veins without it being such a pressing need, he had experienced before with the other. 

Zoro pulled away and rested his forehead against the blond's, a faint smile playing around his mouth: “Don't judge me, I just...” 

He lifted Sanjis's long legs over his shoulders, kissing along the inside of his thighs. Even through the uniform pants every kiss burned on the cook's skin. When Zoro's mouth finally reached the crotch of the pants and his hot breath heated the buttons keeping them closed, the cook had to quickly bite his tongue to keep all unnecessary comments inside. The swordsman's tongue licked over the clothed half-hard cock and Sanji just gasped. Soon the fabric was soaked in saliva, sticking to the cooks privates, revealing them in all but color. 

Zoro opened the buttons of the uniform pants with his teeth and tongue alone, sending shiver after shiver through the blond, who couldn't do much more than caress the other's hair or cover his own mouth alternately. His cock was finally revealed to the cold winter air, standing hot in it and Sanji could've sworn it was steaming. 

Instead of immediately continuing the swordsman had to swallow for a moment, watching the blond's face. His pale skin was blushed, especially his cheeks and his eyes seemed glassy, even though he was carefully watching every step he took. When no comment left the cook's mouth, he bowed down, tentatively kissing the head, before licking along the underside of the shaft. It made Sanji shudder and whine a little, so he knew he was on the right track. Coming back up he kissed the head again, sucking it into his mouth, making it plop out again, before finally sucking the cock down as far as possible. 

Sanji didn't know what to think, while hot waves of lust pulsed through him. His hand wandered from his mouth down to the swordsman's hair, playing with the green strands before burying his fingers in it, when the other started to bob up and down around his shaft. The moment his tongue slipped under Sanj's foreskin, moving it down, the blond grabbed his hand into the other's hair, pulling him closer with his legs. Every time Zoro now sucked up he made sure to rest a little around the head, letting his tongue swirl around. 

It drove Sanji crazy, sending more and more electricity through him, making him shiver under the other's touches. So far he had always thought of giving head as something weak and effeminate but Zoro had all control in that moment, keeping him at his mercy, while sucking his dick. His thoughts fled his head, because the other had decided to move faster and harder, his mouth an inescapable hot prison for his cock. He could feel his orgasm build, his cock twitching. Zoro could feel it too obviously, slowing down a little, while using his saliva running over the other's balls to wet his rim. 

Carefully he circled his index finger along the puckered flesh, only massaging it for the moment, driving the blond man crazy. 

“Come on!” Sanji moaned, making his thighs clamp around Zoro's head, pulling him back down his cock. 

A blush crept over the swordsman's face, he moved up from the cock and kissed the inside of the strong thighs: “Wanna crush me?”

“Nooo... shit, just...” The blond blushed now too: “...put it in, marimo.” 

Zoro laughed and swallowed the other again, sending his chuckling straight through the cock making the blond moan and shiver even more. His finger finally pushed past the ring of muscles, eliciting another deep moan from the other. 

“Fuck.” Sanji whispered, while Zoro drove his finger deeper inside, massaging him, while still sucking his cock. 

A second and third finger were soon entering the blond, who just whined and ordered the other to finally let him come. The moment Zoro moved his mouth away from Sanji's painfully hard erection, the latter started to curse and lament, only to gasp, when he felt the other's dick press against his ass. 

“Stupid cook.” Zoro muttered affectionately, then he drove himself inside in one deep thrust. 

Sanji exhaled his breath making a wanton sound that embarrassed him to no end. His legs still rested over the other's shoulders, making it possible for him to just pull the cook closer every time he fucked into him. He wasn't gentle but there was something less urgent in his movements, more relaxed and determined. The cook just pulled him closer hugging his arms around his neck, showing off his incredible flexibility.

Sanji lifted his head a little, trying to catch the other's mouth, instigating a filthy open mouthed kiss, that was more breathing in of the respectable other's moans than anything else. He caught his lips again between his teeth, before Zoro broke the kiss, fucking the blond harder. It changed their positions somewhat giving Sanji access to his chest, where he immediately licked over a nipple, forcing a groan out of the swordsman. 

“Fuck... yes!” Zoro grunted, starting to thrust more erratically. 

Sanji bit tenderly into the nipple, feeling the other increase his speed and force. It filled his head with foggy lust, while strange shivers coursed through his body, leaving his nerves all tingly. A last hard thrust made him whine and then he shook, breathing hard against the other's chest, while the orgasm forced its way through him. His cock shot cum all over his stomach and chest in strong spurts. Immediately afterwards his body went limb and only then he noticed how the other had stalled, pumping his seed into him. 

Zoro's face was contorted but it wasn't pain or anger for once, just the force of his orgasm, while a few last drops of cum pulsed into the cook. Sanji watched him intently, noticing his face relaxing, going completely blank, an expression he usually only wore after intense meditations. A blush spread over him, when Zoro opened his eye and glanced down. A faint red tint covered his cheeks too and he started to smile lopsidedly, before he pulled his soft cock out of the other. After finally releasing Sanji's legs again, he laid down next to him on the fur coat. 

“Marimo?” Sanji asked, sudden fatigue in his voice. 

“Yeah?” The swordsman pulled the other closer, covering him with his coat, ignoring the way the cum stained the green fabric.

“I think I can get on board with this. But no telling the others.” He mumbled before laying his head down on Zoro's arm, letting himself be dragged into a warm hug. 

“Never...” The swordsman yawned, placing a soft kiss on the blond head of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they're at it again ;)


	10. Great Expectations

A headache of epic proportions filled Sanji's brain the following morning but nothing in the world could get him to move. Yes, his head hurt. Yes, he felt like he had bathed in booze and his mouth was bone dry. But, was he comfortable? God yes. The place he rested in was cozy and warm and for no money in the world he would have left. He snuggled himself closer into the pleasant warmth in front of him, hiding his eyes from the cold, heartless light. The coziness even increased, when strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer. Warm breath tickled his neck a little, but he could deal with the slight annoyance. 

A humming noise filled him suddenly, coming from the other holding him close. He tried to ignore it but soon had to chuckle, finally turning his head upward, seeing Zoro's head lying above his own. 

“Are you meditating?” He asked, his voice hoarse and sleepy sounding. 

“Yeah. Shut up.” Came the answer after a while and he listened to the command for once, enjoying their closeness a little more without questioning it. 

For a few moments, in reality it might have been close to an hour, Sanji guessed, because he drifted off to sleep again, they stayed in their surprisingly loving embrace. Zoro kept on meditating, although he didn't hum the whole time. The blond cook was awake for a while now, getting restless, mostly because he felt disgusting. Again he directed his gaze upwards, watching Zoro's relaxed expression from beneath, following the sharp line of his jaw from the chin to where it ended in the green hair. Something started to nag in the back of his mind but he fought it down, beholding the other further. 

The moment he discovered a quite obvious reddened spot on Zoro's neck his breath hitched and he felt a blush spreading all over him. Of course it was exactly that moment the other chose to open his eye too, answering his gaze. 

“Something wrong?” The swordsman asked, moving a little, so it was easier for him to see the other. 

“I gave you a fucking hickey.” Sanji shook his head as well as he could without agitating his headache. 

“Be glad there's no mirror here.” Zoro chuckled and then extended his hand, touching a few darkened spots all over the other, standing in stark contrast to his significantly paler skin. 

“No... damn! The others are gonna notice.” He sat up, pulling his legs close, just understanding how he stole the other's coat off of him, getting a full view of the trained nude body, including a half-hard cock. 

An annoyed sound slipped from his lips at the other's state, making the swordsman chuckle: “Take it as a compliment, stupid cook.”

“Only if we both reek less like the floor of a drinking hole...” Sanji answered after blushing again. 

“We got money now.” Zoro finally sat up, yawning and stretching, unperturbed by his nudity, even in the freezing cold of the open attic. 

“A bit of shame would suit you well.” Muttered the blond, who was already scrambling for his clothes. 

“... coming from you. Pervy cook.” Zoro gave him a casual hit with the hilt of a sword, while the other pulled his pants on and couldn't react instantly. 

“Go eat a dick.” Was the answer, when Sanji pulled the legs away from under the other with one practiced kick. 

“Thought I did that.” The swordsman laughed, lying on his back his own pants still not where they belonged. 

“Argh!” The cook teared his hair, complaining about the other's lack of tact and finesse. 

Back in their clothes Zoro picked at the specs of dried cum on his coat, raising one eyebrow at the other: “You don't get to call me crude when it's your jizz on my clothes.” 

“Yours is running down my legs so shut it, marimo.” Sanji gave the other the finger, staring at him angrily, while he jumped back onto his legs. 

Instead of starting a fight, Zoro took one more step, grabbing the other's hand and just sucked down the extended digit with such a filthy expression it made Sanji blush immediately. He pulled his hand away, patting down his coat to get a cigarette into his mouth, trying to hide the shaking of his hands. The swordsman just chuckled and jumped down from the building, not waiting for the other to follow. Soon Sanji landed next to him, shaking his head. 

“Oi! You'll get lost if you leave on your own.” He scolded the other, only now noticing that the shit-eating grin was still plastered all over his face. 

“I won't. You're practically glued to my side.” A hand snook over Sanji's ass, giving him a small smack on it, reminding him of the cum escaping down his legs. 

“You wanna die, don't you?” The cook was turning beet red, embarrassed by the other's behavior and by the fact that the open coat did nothing to hide the hickeys. 

“You're not that strong.” Zoro grinned and then stretched, making his back pop: “Come on, I wanna find a bath.” 

“I wouldn't test it.” Sanji muttered but pulled the other towards the fancy hotel they had stolen their breakfast from the day before. 

This time they entered through the main entrance, asking for a room and after a short moment of irritation, in which the manager didn't want to accommodate them, because they smelled and looked absolutely revolting, they were led towards the main suite. A significant amount of Bellys had made its way across the counter and the manager was much more inclined to do business with them. 

The suite was huge and tacky. Golden accents lining walls and windows, even the furniture looked like it was taken out of a queens boudoir. Zoro played with the fake golden teeth of a lion's head on one of the bedposts, while the manager pointed into the directions of where they could find the other rooms, including a private steam bath. Only partially the swordsman heard the other order some food for them, sending the manager out of the room.

When the door shut, the cook leaned against it, sighing, flicking his cigarette butt into an ashtray on one of the nightstands. Then he opened his shirt, all the while shrugging his jacket off, letting his clothes drop to the floor carelessly. Before he left the room he shot the other, who was still standing around, playing with the kitschy décor a challenging look. Zoro swallowed and followed him, leaving his clothes behind too, while the shirt finally slipped down the otherwise naked body of the blond cook. 

The adjacent bath was magnificent yet tacky at the same time. It was completely tiled in dark blue, white and gold, large glass doors leading out to a huge balcony, giving them a good view over the picturesque town all the way to its harbor. In the middle of the room was a pool sized brick built tub and behind it a pair of ornate glass doors that most likely led to the aforementioned steam bath. 

Sanji picked a fragrant oil from the side of the tub, letting it drip into the water, from his extended arm, watching the other come closer. For lack of a better word Zoro was prowling towards him. His naked body giving the cook a demonstration of how trained the other was, since he could follow the movement of every single group of muscles while the other came closer. Before he was in the other's reach, the cook swung his legs into the water, gliding inside. The swordsman raised one eyebrow and less gracefully jumped into the water, making it splash everywhere. 

Even though the tub was enormous it wasn't as big as to evade one another completely and soon Sanji's back hit the tiled wall. The water reached nearly up to his pecs, stopping just short of his nipples. It was pleasantly warm but the moment the other body cornered him against the tiles he couldn't feel it anymore, only the cold at his back and the heat radiating off the other, who was now leaning further into him. 

Zoro moved in even closer, until their skin touched, sending sparks through both of their bodies. He rested his forehead against the other's and then pinned his arms stretched out against the wall of the large tub. When he leaned forward to kiss the cook, he just softly caught his lips, kissing more air than anything else. Sanji's smoky breath ghosted over his lips and he smiled at the blond shifting to get closer. The following kiss contained a little more actual touch, making their lips rest together for a while. When Zoro pulled back he could feel the cook trying to free his arms but he didn't let them go. The next time he leaned his head forward, Sanji moved fast, capturing his lips and licking over them with his tongue, trying to get him to open his mouth. 

“Not so fast.” He said, after he had pulled away once more. 

He saw desperation written all over Sanji's face and felt his erection press against his own hardening cock. 

“Fucking tease!” The blond complained but let him continue. 

Their next kiss was open mouthed and filthy, leaving the cook looking debauched and wanton, licking over his lips the moment the other had pulled away. Zoro had to do his best to keep his own cool, but his face was blushed and his rock hard erection betrayed how much he felt it too. 

“You're gorgeous.” He whispered into their follow up kiss, hoping a little that the other hadn't heard it but the mewl it elicited from him, filling his mouth, was even better. 

Sanji stared at him with hooded eyes, his pupils blown, the next time he broke the kiss. When he finally answered, his voice was hoarse, nearly a whisper. 

“Don't... I can't...” He stuttered then he pulled his hands free, having enough of taking it slow, wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck to take initiative of their kiss.

It was back to tongues, teeth and breathless groans again. Zoro held the other close, trying to steady him, since his whole body shook again and again. His hands wandered down over the pale skin of the blond cook's back, finally grabbing his buttocks with one hand each. Sanji's breath hitched and he unhooked one arm from the other's neck, moving it down too. The swordsman was sure he would remove his but instead Sanji slid his own hand between his cheeks, moving it over his hole. 

“I...” He blushed furiously, swallowed a few times and steadied his breathing as well as possible: “This is fucking embarrassing but... fuck me?” 

Zoro nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth: “Of course.” 

Instead of immediately going for the blond's ass he lifted him out of the water, sitting him down on the edge of the tub, making him spread his legs, resting one of each shoulder. Sanji looked even more embarrassed than before, his hole, cock and balls exposed to the other, who kept his gaze, before sliding down, again kissing his hard dick, that immediately weeped pre cum at the tender treatment. Zoro kissed his way down the shaft over the balls and down over the taint, licking over the other's hole. Smiling confidently at the shudder ravishing the blond. He left some kisses along the insides of Sanji's strong thighs, sucking on the soft skin and leaving marks all over the place. 

“Stupid marimo, just get on with it!” Sanji moaned, while watching the swordsman continue. 

“Tell me again.” Zoro licked another time over the blond's rim, watching him shudder. 

“Fuck me, goddamn it, just fuck me.” The cook cursed and entangled his hands in the other's green strands. 

Zoro grinned and grabbed something from the pool edge, letting the fragrant oil run over Sanji's balls, watching it trickling down to where his fingers already played and stretched the pliant muscle. 

Even though the muscle stretched easily, adding the oil still did wonders and soon Sanji was moaning and shivering, while three fingers opened him carefully. He had lifted one leg down from Zoro's shoulder, using it to maneuver the other to his liking by hooking it around his broad back. At the moment the swordsman hadn't much choice but face the other's cock. Luckily he got the idea and started to lick and suck the length, mostly peppering it with kisses as to not stimulate the cook too much. When he felt like the other was prepped enough, he lifted him back down from the edge, letting him slip into the water. 

Sanji wrapped his legs immediately around Zoro's middle, reaching down, grabbing his hard cock and helping it slide inside. The swordsman stared at him astonished but in no way averse to him taking the initiative. He started grinning and initiated a soft kiss, that soon turned into him swallowing moan after moan, because he started to fuck the other in earnest. Sanji hugged himself tight against the other, soon breaking the kiss, just moaning unashamedly into the room, while Zoro bit and licked over his nipples, not able to reach his face anymore. 

Sanji felt the other move in and out, hitting his prostate with every deep thrust. The water felt strange around him, giving them too much and too little friction at the same time and so the blond was soon propping himself up on the pool edge, making it easier for the other to fuck him. 

It was exactly in this position, him facing the bedroom, when the poor young girl delivering their food entered. She shrieked and put her hands in front of her face, after rolling the serving cart into the room. Sanji saw her and the embarrassment immediately made him blush, trying to hide what he was doing, but Zoro would have nothing of it, just fucking him hard and deliberately aiming for his prostate. The blond completely forgot to make a fool of himself, letting out a filthy moan, which had the girl blush even more than he did and made her run out of the room. 

As if coordinated the shutting of the door completely matched the cook spilling his seed into the bathwater. It took some time for Sanji to come back to his senses equal parts humiliated and satisfied, while he felt hot semen fill him. Zoro pulled him close kissing him between his shoulder blades, chuckling at the whole event. 

“I hate you.” The blond muttered, lifting himself off of the others cock and out of the tub, walking over to where a shower was located, quickly showering off with cold water. 

“Come on.” Zoro grinned a shit-eating grin, climbing out of the water as well, sitting on the pool edge shamelessly flashing the other. 

“You are impossible, marimo. You're a crude, filthy bastard!” Sanji complained, walking over to where the bathrobes hung, picking a fluffy white one. 

“You could've just told them to leave the food outside? It's your fault as well.” Zoro lifted himself out of the water, following the other, just throwing a dark robe over his shoulders like a cape. 

“Wanna fight me or eat?” The cook complained, uncovering the cart, revealing a large bottle of champagne, strawberries, cream, an assortment of very expensive fish and seafood dishes as well as thinly cut steak and rice. 

“You obviously planned for us to stay here for a while.” Zoro pointed at the other alcohol he just discovered. 

“I just...” He blushed and stared down at the cart.

“You wanted to make this nice.” Zoro kissed his neck: “I get it. Now tell me, how do I eat this.” 

He lifted a raw oyster from the ice it had been served on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're absolutely right, calling this a honeymoon. 
> 
> If you celebrate any of them, have a nice cozy holiday, if you don't, have a nice regular week <3


	11. Gratification

Of course they had fought over nonsensical details all morning long. Most of all, if Sanji should apologize to the girl for making her stumble upon them fucking: Sanji being hellbent on finding her to alleviate his bad conscience, Zoro just thinking it had been a funny occurrence. They had kicked and hit each other through the room, ending on the bed, where the swordsman was now lying on his back, having the blond ride his cock. 

Sanji had cum already, his sperm covering Zoro's chest, pooling in between his impressive muscles and inside of the long scar. The swordsman was lifting him up and down more than the other was moving on his own, still shaking from his recent orgasm. He released inside the other as he had done before, grunting and calling the man on top “stupid cook” again. 

The moment the cock inside of him was spent, Sanji let himself fall down onto the other, tired from getting fucked again and pleasantly exhausted. He didn't care for his seed sticking the two of them together, nuzzling his mouth close to Zoro's neck, which showed plenty evidence of their doings. When Zoro tried to move out of the other, he was kept in place by a hand immediately reaching back to his soft member.

“Pervert.” He kissed Sanji's forehead, tasting the sweaty skin on his lips. 

“You're gonna put it back there in no time anyways.” The cook complained halfheartedly, caressing the other's chest with his free hand. 

“Don't complain tomorrow.” Zoro muttered but there was no fight in his words anymore. 

A knock on the door made them both groan, Sanji standing back up, throwing the black robe on, because it was the first he could find. He walked over coming face to face with a man, who excused himself many times, offering the hotel's in house dry cleaning service. It seemed a brilliant idea and the blond handed the man all of their clothes before closing the door. The blush on the hotel employe's face betrayed how much he knew about what was going on inside. 

“I can never come back to this island.” Sanji muttered, letting himself fall down next to Zoro, poking his index finger into his side, hoping to make him at least wince, but he just turned over to him. 

“Why?” The swordsman yawned, his eyes watching the blond's pale chest getting partially exposed by the gaping robe. 

“'Cause they think we're lovers. Gross.” He shook his head thereby making the robe slip off of one shoulder. 

Zoro sat up, studying the blond, his brows furrowed: “You're weird.” 

“Why am I weird?” Sanji was annoyed again, feeling the other get on his nerves again, while he simultaneously couldn't stop himself from ogling his physique.

“'Cause you're obviously stupid.” He pulled him over, reaching between his legs nonchalantly, grabbing a half hard cock: “Funny. The girl didn't do that for you.”

“The girl wasn't naked either.” Sanji mumbled, trying to ignore the sparks the other's behavior sent through his whole body, but failing miserably. 

Without thinking about it, the blond spread his legs, granting the other easier access. Zoro used it immediately to massage his balls too, extending his middle finger and letting it glide from his rim over his taint. 

“You're too much into this to get upset about other people knowing.” He whispered into Sanji's ear, licking over the shell, making him shudder. 

“Shut up.” The cook turned around and captured the other's lips in a punishing kiss, stealing his breath but he didn't manage to topple him again. 

“Not this time.” Zoro mumbled into the kiss, still massaging the other, grinning about the fact that he was moaning any time he let his rough hand rub over the head. 

“I'm not...” Sanji moaned, spreading his legs more to grant the other better access: “... your bitch.” 

“I don't want a bitch.” Was the answer, that was muffled by the tongue getting thrust into the swordsman's mouth. 

Sanji cursed himself for letting his heart jump at the other's statement. He just wanted to blow off steam and the other had to complicate that, it was completely the marimo's fault. It was obviously his fault too that the cook was in constant need of blowing off said steam. His crew mate was leaning over him at the moment, watching him intently, which had Sanji shudder and bite his lips. He extended one hand and followed the large scar on his torso, smearing his old cum into the skin more. The moment he reached the end, he followed the v-shape towards his hard cock, caressing the tip with his long fingers, feeling a weird satisfaction bubble up from deep inside his stomach, when pre-cum leaked onto his hand. 

A sudden thought crossed the cook's mind and he let his hand wander over the other's balls and towards his taint. He looked up, but Zoro didn't seem to mind, only mild curiosity written all over his face. Sanji let his finger circle the swordsman's rim, then caught his one eyed stare again. 

“Is that alright?” The blond asked, a little angry at himself, because the other hadn't exactly asked him for permission either. 

“I don't know... but go on.” Zoro's breath hitched a little, when Sanji tested if his finger could enter, noticing the other tense up. 

He pulled his finger out, returning to massage the other's muscle, carefully loosening it. He saw Zoro start to shiver above him, suddenly shifting, so the finger slid back inside again. Sanji laughed about the other's weird expression, slowly gathering that he couldn't live with the fact that he was inferior to the cook in any regard. 

“Gimme that oil.” Sanji pointed at the nightstand where they had put the massage oil from the bathroom. 

The oil was running over the blond's long fingers, leaving a glistening trail and Zoro was transfixed by the effect, going for another kiss before Sanji could do anything. Carefully he reached back between the swordsman's legs, covering him completely with the oil, massaging his rim with one hand and his already leaking erection with the other. 

His finger carefully made its way inside the other's hot body and he was sure his digit had to be melting. The heat engulfing him was incredible and it took a moment for him to move his finger and not just because he wanted the other to get comfortable. It was nearly impossible for him to move his finger for a long time, because the muscle clamped down on him constantly. 

“Relax.” Sanji whispered and kissed the other, trying to steal his breath again. 

“Easier said than done...” The swordsman muttered but tried to follow the order. 

“Sorry.” The cook said and then he pushed Zoro onto his stomach, propping his behind up, with a cushion under his lower stomach. 

He was now face to face with a very muscular behind and stared at the rim, covered in the massage oil. First he reached for the other's cock, pumping it a few times, going so far as to leave a few kisses along the shaft, obviously an excuse for his previous manhandling. Zoro made a very uncharacteristic high pitched sound and swiftly fell silent again. With a whole lot more of the oil Sanji let his finger enter again, starting to move it a little. Pumping it in and out while simultaneously searching for the right spot. He could enter a second finger soon, but still Zoro didn't react much, other then biting his teeth and trying to swallow all sounds. 

He looked determined, not like he was enjoying anything happening to him. Sanji kissed his way up the other's muscular scarless back. 

“You don't need to do this.” He kissed him behind his ears, his fingers still pushed into the swordsman to the hilt. 

When he opened his mouth, Zoro's voice was hoarse and his breath labored: “Just keep... going.”

Suddenly the swordsman's hands wandered up, hiding his face, when he let out a low groan that turned into a high pitched mewl and a surprised smile appeared on Sanji's face. He had to watch it in more detail and he hated the other for obscuring his face, but he carefully added another finger, noticing how Zoro underneath him started to rub against the cushion propping up his behind. 

It was too good of sight for the blond not to watch, especially when Zoro started to fuck himself a little on the fingers. Sanji spread them for the first time, letting out a low moan himself when he saw the other shudder and move on his own. His free hand wandered towards his own cock and he had to remind himself, that he couldn't just jerk off, while watching the other come undone in front of him. 

With more oil he coated his cock, dripping both, oil and pre cum, over Zoro before removing his fingers. It was amazing how the stoic swordsman bucked his hips while he slipped his fingers out and it was even more astonishing when he let out a long breath of frustration. Sanji stared at the hole, gaping a little bit and then he pushed his erection closer, making it rub over the rim one time, feeling a new kind of stimulation. 

He carefully pushed himself inside, making sure he wasn't hurting the other and at the same time ensuring he wouldn't just cum into the tight heat. When he was fully engulfed by the other he let out a long breath, he hadn't noticed he had been holding in, staying still for a while, trying to get accustomed to the feeling. It was easier said than done, because Zoro somehow had the audacity to move his muscle, massaging Sanji's cock inside. It wasn't like anything he had felt before and how should he have? Men hadn't been on his radar ever before and he had never made a girl do something like this. 

“I'm gonna move now.” He whispered into Zoro's ear, who turned his head, staring at him over his shoulder. 

“I don't need you talking, just fuck me.” He mumbled and then moaned, when the blond pulled out and subsequently shoved himself inside again. 

All thoughts fled Sanji's head, while he fucked the other, his legs giving him the strength to pound into him with a punishing pace, completely contrary to his tenderness beforehand. Zoro didn't seem to mind, lifting his ass on his own, meeting the thrusts as well as he could. He was now moaning constantly. It was a deep humming sound, filling Sanji's head, moving through his bones, leaving him even more aroused. He hugged the other around the middle, pumping his cock in and out as fast and hard as he could. Nearing his own orgasm he reached one hand down to Zoro's cock, starting to pump it, noticing how wet the cushion underneath him had already become. A small triumphant sound snuck into his voice before he just moaned, feeling his balls draw closer and then he shot his load into the other. He unconsciously kept fucking the other while orgasming and then collapsed on top of him, his cock still buried inside. A few strokes and his hand was covered by even more of the other's seed. 

“Fuck.” Sanji panted heavily after the previous exertion, his head resting on the other's back where he left a few soft wet kisses on instinct alone. 

He shifted a little, pulling out of the swordsman, who was back to his stoic behavior, although flushed from what had happened. Turning onto his back he pulled the cushion out from under himself, wincing a little, when he moved his lower body. 

“Are you okay?” Sanji looked concerned, but the other just raised one eyebrow at him. 

“Yeah, stupid cook.” A strong arm pulled Sanji close, making him drape himself over Zoro's left side with his head suddenly resting against the swordsman's neck. 

A kiss was placed on Sanji's forehead, leaving a small spot of tingly heat, the cook didn't want to think too hard about. He felt the other yawn, which had him chuckle a bit.

“And here I thought you wouldn't need your midday nap, marimo.” The blond cook teased, which earned him a mocking slap on his ass, Zoro's right hand just kept lying on Sanji's cheek. 

“Gonna pay you back when I'm awake again.” His eye was already closed and the blond knew him well enough to know that he was practically asleep already. 

Sanji didn't know how often they had done it over the course of the day. At the moment he was coming down from getting fucked in the steam bath, feeling disgusting, tired and clean all at the same time. His back rested against Zoro's chest, who was panting behind him, his hand still resting over Sanji's crotch. The cook felt cum escape from his hole but he didn't care at the moment, just needing to rest a little. 

“Luffy's gonna be here soon.” He said something like disappointment swinging in his voice.

“Probably.” Zoro hid his face against Sanji's neck, nuzzling the hot wet skin at his nape: “Do we need to get dressed?” 

“Soon.” Sanji shifted on the other's lap, turning around so he was straddling him: “Just one more time, idiot.” 

“Like just one more time in here or...” The swordsman mumbled, while he redirected his nuzzling to the blond's jawline. 

“You're insatiable.” Complained the cook, ignoring that he had been the one insinuating their next round. 

It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed being buried balls deep in the other but he had to admit he liked it more to be on the receiving end of their... tussles. For a short moment the word love-making had ghosted through his mind and he did his damnedest to get it out again. Feeling the other's cock sheath itself deep inside brought him back to his senses funnily enough. He knew that under normal circumstances he would be offended by the other handling him with as much care as he did at the moment but he was already a little sore. Then again he wasn't willing to let their chance pass to do it as much as possible before being confined to the ship again. It wouldn't be as easy to get some time alone there, especially with their respective tasks keeping them mostly apart all day and night. 

Zoro licked along Sanji's chin and muttered: “Focus.” 

The blond noticed he was just moaning, sounding less and less like himself, his voice hoarse and fucked out, as fucked out as his entire body felt. 

“I won't be able to walk tomorrow, stupid swordsman.” He muttered, meeting every thrust, listening to the filthy wet sounds, the cock made gliding in and out of him, and to the slapping of skin against skin. 

“That's obviously your own fault.” Zoro panted heavily, the air in the steam bath wasn't made for physical action. 

“I'm gonna die.” Sanji sighed, his head completely flushed by the heat and the feeling of overstimulation. 

“You're not. Idiot.” It was a rumbling, grunting sound, because the swordsman's orgasm was drawing close. 

The other came inside again, reaching in between them to stroke Sanji a few times before he spilled another load over the muscular stomach. This time they had to rest for much longer, the cook trying to regain his breath and the swordsman relaxing his muscles in the warmth of the steam bath.

“We need to clean up.” Sanji whispered into the other's ear, licking along his earlobe and playing with the earrings another time. 

“Yeah.” Zoro stood up, lifting the cook who still firmly sat on his cock with him and walked out into the bathroom again. 

“Fuck! Let me down.” Came it from the blond, complaining about the other, while shivering in the colder air outside of the steam.

Evening had come around, the sky already dark and cloudy, snow falling in front of the window, while the town glittered with an abundance of small festive lights. Sanji smiled at the view, hugging his arms around Zoro's neck for stability and a little for warmth too. Carefully the swordsman sat down on the edge of the bathtub, finally letting the other get off his soft dick. 

“Shit... I gotta clean all of that out.” Sanji muttered but stayed on the other's lap for a little, before just falling backwards into the pool-like tub. 

Zoro said something he couldn't hear, while the water covered his whole body. When he got back up, he saw the other walk over to the shower, gathering it probably hadn't been anything important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did he say? We'll never know ;)


	12. Welcome Back

It had taken some time for both of them to be presentable again. Sanji cursed himself for making the other fuck him one last time, leading to both of them having to shower one more time, because against all odds he still had cum enough for the other to be covered in his semen again. Now they strolled through town, or to be precise, Zoro strolled, the cook felt a significant soreness in his muscles, especially in his lower back. They hadn't talked much and he could feel their usual annoyance with each other build up again. 

“What is it, marimo?” Sanji asked, blowing smoke into the crisp clear air, the snowfall having stopped some moments ago, but snowflakes still rested on the fur coat he wore again. 

“Nothing, don't overanalyze shit, ero cook.” He muttered, making his neck pop, all the while looking for a cheap bar he could spend some more of their spoils of war. 

Zoro was wearing a black turtle neck underneath his coat, having accepted the other's conditions on not showing everyone the countless hickeys outright. Finally they reached the harbor and Sanji pointed towards one of the new localities lining the storefronts closest to the quay now. 

“Looks promising.” He grinned, waving stupidly at a girl standing in front of it, holding up a clipboard on which she noted something about the people entering. 

“Nah... first of all, that looks like some fucking trendy rip-off and secondly, you're gonna bleed out when there's more good looking chicks.” Zoro pointed at a small pub a few houses further down: “That looks way better.” 

“I will not bleed out just because there are some nice ladies!” The cook was already twirling around like a tornado, aiming for the entrance but Zoro managed to pull him away. 

“You know, I listened to you and didn't run off on my own, now you gotta listen to me.” He reasoned, just throwing Sanji, whose cigarette smoke turned into hearts again, over his shoulder. 

The solid reasoning made the blond cook angry and annoyed at the same time, since there wasn't much he could hold against it. He let the other manhandle him through the pub's entrance and tried to ignore how much he enjoyed their casual closeness. This was a dangerous thought, he knew, and he had to stop treading on dangerous territory from now on, when they had to stay inconspicuous on board. Still he couldn't help himself from blushing, when he felt the other's hand rest on the small of his back, wishing for a moment it would slide further down. 

They sat down close to a window and a young man shuffled over, asking them if he could get them something to eat along with their drinks. To Sanji's surprise Zoro ordered their food, choosing a spicy fish dish along with copious amounts of alcohol.

“You? Fish?” Sanji asked and the other just shrugged. 

“Figured it would be nice for you to have something you like, when you don't need to cook.” Zoro blurted out and then covered his mouth, noticing he had been downright considerate with the other outside of an intimate moment. 

Sanji looked equally shocked, nearly dropping his cigarette. The comment showed two things clearly, firstly Zoro noticed more about the other Strawhats than he usually let on, and secondly he obviously cared about the blond cook. 

“I'm gonna ignore that.” The blond said, relaxing when he saw the other's thankful nod. 

Sitting together, calling each other out on their ridiculous behavior and mocking each other relentlessly made both of them feel better. Their conversation seemed normal again and in between nearly screaming at each other they even forgot to look out of the window for their crew to arrive. 

Only a loud smacking and a subsequent squeaking sound made them acknowledge the world outside again. Judging by the weirdly shaped stain on the otherwise frozen window, Luffy had catapulted himself against the storefront and had then slid down the cold glass after his botched landing. It took only another second for him to stagger inside and then run over to both of them, sneaking into their middle and hugging them close to himself. 

“I missed you,” he sobbed, to which Zoro chuckled and nodded, the cook grinned too, ruffling his captain's hair. 

“This town changed,” exclaimed the navigator, who slid on the bench next to the swordsman, ordering beers. 

“What happened to the marines?” Usopp asked, taking the place next to Sanji. 

“They're not here anymore?” Chopper looked around and got a little too enthusiastic at the oatmeal cookies standing on the top of the bar. 

“What did you do?” Robin took the place next to the marksman, pulling Franky down with her. 

“Do we get a song out of it?” Brook asked, sliding on the place next to Nami, suggesting she should gift them her panties for defeating the whole marine base on their own. 

The evening turned into a nightly binge until all of them shuffled back onto the Sunny, most of them drunk and all of them happy to be back together again. They just climbed on board when an offhanded comment from the marksman made Sanji listen more closely. He had just tried to help Robin back on deck, getting pulled away from her by a dozen strong hands manifesting out of the planks. 

“It's a miracle you're both still in one piece. We gotta thank the marine for causing you trouble. You would have killed each other out of boredom otherwise.” Usopp just stated before he took the sleeping Chopper from Franky who pulled up their gangway. 

“Huh?” Luffy stared from one man to the other and shrugged: “Nah, I don't think so. They like each other.”

“Obviously not enough to spare a thought for the Sunny.” Franky muttered under his breath, getting hit by Brook who shook his head. 

“I'm just glad Zoro didn't vanish into the forest.” Nami said and before the swordsman could complain she added: “Since we sailed mostly in one go I think it's just fair the two idiots take the night shift.” 

“Noooo!” Luffy complained, urging her to let at least Sanji sleep so he would get his usual breakfast. 

There was no chance to get their navigator to comply and the cook looked immensely glad being able to heed her commands again. Zoro seemed indifferent to it all, walking over to the mast, his hands on the rungs already while Luffy still argued about his breakfast. At least they didn't continue their journey so the two would only be watching the ship lying in the harbor, the swordsman reasoned. It wasn't as much of an punishment, probably more an attempt to keep the two of them away from each other, since Nami was seemingly convinced they'd be irritated enough by the respective other to kill on sight. And who could blame her. 

The last of the crews' sounds died down and immediately Sanji poked his head through the opening to the gym. Pulling himself up completely after checking one last time, if somebody saw him hanging on the mast. 

“What?” Zoro was busy lifting the giant dumbbells, counting his repetitions, because he was sure he had lost some muscles during their stay. 

“Kill the light, marimo.” The cook whispered and curiosity got the better of the training swordsman so he heeded the order. 

In nearly complete darkness Sanji moved towards the other, grabbing the black shirt he still wore, having gotten rid of his coat to train, pulling him close. Instead of going for the kiss, the swordsman expected, he was pulled into a hug, warm and somewhat tender. For a while neither of them moved, before the blond sighed and finally placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead. 

“Just so we're clear. I wanna continue this. Just... not in front of the others.” Came it from the cook, who seemed very solemn. 

“I already told you I'm okay with that, even though I think you're a stupid bastard.” Zoro answered, his voice a little too rough. 

“Good.” Sanji finally whispered and then kissed the other softly on his lips, waiting for him to respond with the usual hunger but getting only tenderness in return: “Don't... please, just do me... hard.” 

The comment made the swordsman chuckle: “Think it's less gay that way?” 

“Shut up.” Even though the other couldn't see it, the cook had blushed so heavily that it even ran down his neck. 

“You're one annoying piece of...” Zoro started but got shut up, when a tongue forced itself inside his mouth, making him nearly choke on his own spit. 

There was no need to reason with the blond and especially not, when the swordsman noticed the other had already partially stripped his clothes off. He kissed Sanji as hard and as punishing as he could, trying to steal his breath and make him dizzy. It obviously worked because the man in his arms had turned quite limp using his shoulders for support, after stripping him off his shirt. It was this state Zoro used to carefully lower the other down, until his back was resting on the blanks. As on cue Sanji spread his legs to grant the other more space. Zoro kissed his way down from the mouth over the sinewy but strong body, licking over each nipple, coaxing moans and curses from the cook. 

“Come on... fucking tease.” Sanji half-heartedly complained, obviously enjoying what the other did to him, judging by his erection and stiff nipples. 

“If you keep talking I'm just gonna enter you without any preparation,” Zoro nearly growled in between kisses to the other's stomach, “And believe me, you're quite wrecked down there already.”

He underlined his statement by letting his middle finger glide over the other's rim, pressing down on the muscle. A whine broke free from Sanji's lips but other than that he kept silent, letting the swordsman do whatever he liked. Zoro kissed his way down the v-shape towards the cook's straining erection, ignoring it completely and just giving all his attention to the aforementioned abused spot. He licked and kissed the reddened bud, trying to soften it as much as possible, listening to the blond, who only mewled now and then, obviously torn between lust and pain. Zoro pulled his mouth away, giving the blond a kiss on the inside of each thigh. 

“This won't work.” He just shook his head, kissing the left leg, which the other had put over his shoulder. 

“I... just do it, I don't care.” Sanji's voice came muffled from the darkness in front the swordsman. 

“Not now, but you're gonna kill me tomorrow, ero cook,” Zoro just stated and scratched his head, “Don't you got... you now... some lubrication.” 

“I might.” For a moment the other could hear him search for his clothes and then something was thrust into his general direction. 

It was a new bottle of the stuff they had found in their hotel suite and it made Zoro chuckle.

“Did you steal from the hotel, stupid horny bastard?” He asked, noticing the blond writhe underneath him, “What's the problem.” 

“I... I don't normally steal stuff.” Sanji muttered somehow that statement had hurt his honor. 

“Come on, you're a pirate. That's part of the deal.” The swordsman leaned down and kissed him, before he sighed: “Praise the gods I don't catch your stupidity.” 

“You got plenty of your own already.” Sanji answered, when the kiss broke, “Can you now, for the love of said gods, just fuck me?”

It wasn't possible for Zoro to form any words that only marginally expressed what he felt at experiencing the other this needy underneath him and so he just shut himself up by kissing the cook, all the while he coated his fingers with the lube. He carefully touched the abused hole and heard Sanji hiss a little. 

“Fuck this.” The swordsman suddenly exclaimed which had the blond underneath him complain until he felt a lubed up hand, pump his cock. 

“What's your plan, stupid marimo?” Sanji said in between moans of pleasure from the sudden handjob. 

“You're gonna fuck me and that's the end of this.” Came it pressed from the man still kneeling above. 

The sounds of Zoro jerking Sanji's cock drowned out the sounds of his own fingers opening himself back up to take the other. A good deal too early he let himself sink down on the hard erection, hissing himself now a little but forcing his body to relax and by sheer willpower alone he eventually managed to do so. 

“You don't have to...” the blond didn't come any further because the other rode him hard and fast, obviously as much on edge as he had been. 

Sanji let his hands wander up and down the strong body on top of him, playing with a nipple here, caressing the impressive muscles there, before he settled on the other's cock, moving his hand up and down in the same rhythm the other rocked himself on his length. He felt the other swat at his hand and didn't understand at first, but then he heard Zoro sigh and moan. 

“You... oh!” The cook stared up, trying to figure out the other's face but couldn't make out much more than the contours of his body. 

Still he listened to the unspoken command, grabbing Zoro's strong legs and caressing his thighs, touching him everywhere but between his legs. He tried to think about how his body looked and felt, which had his cock twitching inside, while he imagined the strong muscles pulling taut, every time he felt him move. Something lacked and the blond couldn't put his finger on it first. Just when he felt his orgasm draw closer, he reached upwards, pulling the other down again, searching for his lips before closing the distance between them. Zoro responded enthusiastically, shoving his tongue inside while he fucked himself on Sanji's cock. 

For a moment the blond thought about how much he enjoyed the other and how he wouldn't trade him for any girl, scolding himself, trying to get the line of toxic thinking out of his head, but it was too late. He moaned into Zoro's mouth, when he came. Even after a whole day of sleeping together the orgasm made him dizzy and shiver all over, leaving him jittery underneath the other. Only then he felt the wet spots covering him, figuring that the other had cum too, just to notice more of the warm droplets landing between them. 

Instead of letting the other go, Sanji pulled him down, making him cover his whole body. He didn't know where the sudden need for closeness came from, but he enjoyed the feeling of being smothered by the other, who hugged him back and kissed him a few more times. For a moment he didn't care if anyone could stumble upon them. But that moment passed and he started to move again. 

“We gotta start keeping watch for real.” The cook exclaimed, which had the other sigh and slip down from his softened cock.

He heard a rustle when the other got back onto his legs and he quickly searched for his clothes, pulling them back on. After no more sounds were audible, Zoro turned the lights back on. The signs of their fucking still stained his shirtless chest and his lips looked unusually pink and wet. Sanji bit his lower lip and stared at him. The swordsman just answered his gaze and then strut over, pulling him close and pressing another kiss on his lips. 

It made the cook gasp, how could he? There was no possibility of them fucking again. And on top of that the lights were back on. 

“Are you crazy? Fucking marimo, what if anyone sees us?” Sanji complained, straightening his shirt over his cum covered chest. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Zoro just gave him the finger, looking more distraught than angry. 

“Come on! What's wrong with you?” Tried the cook, but he saw the other reach for his swords and he had no motivation to fight him now: “You're one stupid piece of shit!” 

“Back at you.” He growled and turned his back on the other, going back to his dumbbells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so incredibly daft...


	13. No self-control

Another cigarette butt was added into the ashtray and a groan slipped from the cook's lips. He was annoyed, he was tired and worst of all he was horny again. Angrily he cursed himself and his entire existence, before redirecting said anger towards the swordsman, probably sleeping safe and sound in the gym. Sanji couldn't sleep, even though he had prepared all of the food and written down everything for Nami or Robin or even Usopp to heat it in the right order, but still he sat in the kitchen, chain smoking. Not that he wasn't tired at all. He was exhausted and his back killed him, still every nerve inside of him forced him to think about how much nicer it would be if he could join the stupid swordsman in the crows nest now. Another groan fell from his mouth and he quickly quieted himself with another cigarette. 

In the middle of the night he had snatched up some of the ointment, Chopper had given him the last time to cure the “sore spot”. It had helped immediately and even though his muscles hurt and his back ached he had all reason to believe that he was ready to go again. Go again! He cursed himself once more, throwing another smoked cigarette into the ashtray. What was wrong with him?

From the galley he couldn't make out how far away from the island they already were but he wished they would soon find another. He hoped for some nice girls who took a liking to his chivalry, trying to imagine their soft bodies and nice curves. The only thing the vision served him was a weird feeling of being mean and inconsiderate, he couldn't place, before it completely changed, presenting him with an image of the swordsman, for once more focused on his face and the smile, he sometimes wore, when he thought Sanji wasn't paying attention. 

Was he really pining for a guy? For that guy? He hit his head on the table after flicking the next cigarette into the ashtray. 

“Oh lord, cook-san? Are you alright?” It was Robin entering the kitchen to obviously take care of lunch: “Go to sleep, you look tired. Otherwise you might go crazy and murder us all out of sleep deprivation induced hallucinations.” 

It was well meant but he couldn't follow her suggestion. His thoughts were more than intrusive now, flooding him with a highlight reel of moments the swordsman... Zoro and him had been on good terms. Not just intimate, but just alright with each other. To his own shock he enjoyed and missed those moments. He was groaning again in front of Robin-swan of all people. Immediately he turned pink and then stared at his hands, acknowledging the yellow spots the many cigarettes had stained his fingers with. 

“Come on now. You need to sleep too.” For once Robin touched him out of her own volition, helping him back on his feet: “I don't know what happened, but it's nothing you can conquer as a sleep deprived zombie. Go rest. I take care of this.” 

She hugged him and Sanji felt... nothing. Only glad to have her as a crew mate and a friend. He hugged her back and hid his face against her shoulder for a moment, nodding then and walking away. 

“Sorry for making you worry.” He tried to twirl but it didn't come naturally. 

“Go to sleep, Sanji,” She chuckled, although it lacked true amusement, “when you wake up you can continue with your usual antics, I won't tell on you.” 

There was nothing left for the blond than to go lie down in his bunk and contemplate what had happened during the previous days. It took some time but at some point he actually fell asleep, taking no notice of the door to the boys' room being opened again. 

Zoro paced through the gym more than he trained, finally reasoning he would start to meditate, getting the stupid restless feeling out of his mind and out of his body. When the cook called them into the galley for breakfast he ignored it, like he often did, but most times because he happened to be vast asleep. He heard the voice and thought of how it sounded when they were together. Alone and not fighting. A long breath left him while he tried to enter his meditation. It just didn't work. He groaned, cursing Sanji and his stupid proposition to blow off steam. 

He wasn't one to blow off steam. Never before had he needed to do that, or at least, not in that way. Killing their enemies or at least defeating them was enough satisfaction most of the times and what wasn't going away by killing foes, was drowned by alcohol. Of course he had slept with girls a few times, even the odd guy here and there. Not that he needed to boast about it, neither of the girls nor of the guys. His self image didn't change just because he wasn't interested in just the one gender, something the other just couldn't seem to fathom for himself. 

Stupid cook and his need to cater to the female population made him completely ignore what he obviously wanted. Or did Zoro misjudge him that much? But then again, it wasn't like Zoro initiated most of their get togethers. It was mostly equal, no, when he thought about it, mostly Sanji. There was one easy solution to it, he could just say no. But something inside of him completely denied that possibility as being utter nonsense. And somehow he knew it wouldn't work either because even if they stopped... whatever it was they had... they would still try to crush each other over every single issue they disagreed on. That in turn would obviously still lead to physical contact and that would most definitely lead to... well, whatever. 

Maybe he should seek out a nice welcoming girl in the next harbor they reached and make her do all the things he wanted. Or a nice boy, one with blond hair and long legs and a piercing blue stare... he cursed himself and threw the dumbbells, he had just picked up, down again. He was an idiot, a complete idiot. Even dumber than the other knew. More than one time he had tried to stir Sanji into his direction now but he blissfully ignored any advance, just to come back to him again, giving him more hopeless reason to wish, he would throw his stupid prejudices over board. 

There wasn't much he could do about it. He shook his head as if that could get rid of the images of the cook lying underneath him, moaning, his face contorted with pleasure and want. Zoro had to adjust his treacherous groin and just in time, because the door to the gym was forced open, his captain flying through it and wrapping himself around him. 

“I'm so glad you're back.” He grinned into Zoro's face, eyes wide and friendly. 

“Me too.” The swordsman forced a grin onto his face. 

“What happened?” Luffy inquired as always sensible to his crew mate's mood, loosening his stretched out limbs and letting himself fall to the ground. 

“Nothing much, we drank, fought the marines to find the transponder snail, then we drank again.” He shrugged, hoping the answer would satisfy the captain. 

“Strange... you didn't sleep much, did you?” It was rare for Luffy to ask real questions so Zoro just nodded, sighing and stretching. 

“Go to bed. You're weird when you're tired. Sad somehow.” The young captain said, staring at him friendly but the tone made clear it was an order, not a suggestion. 

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” He yawned, just noticing how right the other truly was. 

“Sanji's probably there... can you keep it down? The fighting?” Luffy asked and he was so sincere about it, that his second in command just nodded.

“We left each other live the last two days as well.” He answered, shivering now that he had acknowledged his tiredness.

Under the worrying eyes of his captain, Zoro climbed down the mast and shuffled over to the cabin, ignoring the other Strawhats as usual, dodging a random piece of flying matter without even realizing it, which led to Usopp and Chopper stand there with open mouths. 

When he entered their quarters, he noticed Sanji sleeping. But the cook had made a curious error, he wasn't lying in his own bunk but huddled into Zoro's. For a moment he watched the blond man, lying there seemingly fully asleep, and questioned what he should do. It went completely against all of Sanji's principles to make a move that openly suggested there was something more than mutual respect between the two of them. But there he was, covered with Zoro's blanket, face buried in the latter's cushion as if he enjoyed his smell lingering there. 

It took only a second for the swordsman to lose his clothes, keeping his underwear and slipping under the covers. He noticed that Sanji just wore a tight white t-shirt and those snug fitting briefs that left next to no room to imagination in a dark blue shade. The moment Zoro had made himself comfortable alongside the cook, the latter already moved forward, hugging himself close to him, entangling their legs. There was no chance to get out of the bunk now, so Zoro let sleep take over and closed his eyes. Trying to ignore how much it pleased him to have the other in his arms again. 

It was warm, it was cozy, it was perfect. Sanji felt well rested and at peace with everything. He snuggled closer to the other, hugging him a little tighter. It was obvious that the swordsman still slept, his breathing deep and calm. Only then dawned it on the cook where he was and he suddenly grew rigid. No, this couldn't be! He had been alone in the bed!

A short scream left the blond, before he catapulted himself out of the bunk, messing up the landing and falling onto his butt. Franky ripped the door open, ready to fight, since it wasn't common for the cook to be caught off guard. Figuring out what had happened the cyborg started to grin and then broke down laughing. Chopper had been alarmed too, coming over and just staring confused at his findings. Nami finally reached them, broke down laughing at the cook sitting on his behind in his sleepwear and the swordsman sitting upright in the bunk looking more asleep than awake. 

“Did you wanna cuddle?” She asked, starting to laugh again, sliding down the doorframe, her body weak with the sudden amusement. 

Luffy happened upon the scene and just scratched his head: “I don't get it. I like to cuddle with Zoro too,” he stated, trying to figure out the navigator's schadenfreude. 

“The question is, what happened?” Robin stared into the room, Usopp and Brook on her heels: “Did swordsman-kun climb into his occupied bunk or did cook-san climb into the bunk when he was already sleeping there?” 

“Anyway, Sanji was the one in the wrong bunk.” Nami laughed once more and then calmed down again: “Go back to sleep, Zoro. We take the cook back with us.” 

“Nami-chan, I'd rather go take a shower first.” Sanji said in a honeyed voice, although he didn't move in the slightest. 

“Alright.” She grinned and the group of Strawhats in front of the boys' quarters dispersed, letting the door fall shut.

Zoro chuckled a little, the moment he noticed the blush spreading on the cook's face when he finally moved, showing his erection and the visible stain it had left on his briefs. 

“Don't you dare...” Sanji said and then stared over to the door, quickly pulling the covers from the other and grinning triumphantly at the sight of an equally hard cock, poking a little through the fly of his shorts. 

“Why did you make such a fuss about this? Nobody would've seen it...” Yawned the other, aware that everything the cook had done must have been some sort of diversionary tactic, for the most part at least, all the while climbing out of the bed as well.

“You don't know if that's true... stupid marimo! You could've just used another bunk.” Came the instant complain and a piece of clothing flew towards the swordsman, who moved closer to the other. 

“But you snuck into my bed, pervy cook.” He was cornering the latter against the door now. 

Down the other's sinewy frame he let his hands glide, hooking his fingers under the hem of Sanji's tight briefs, pulling him close against himself. 

“We can't do that here, somebody's gonna come look for us.” The cook complained, his arms already wrapped around the other's neck, body language completely opposing his reasoning.

“You look so good in those.” Ignoring the usual spiral of gay panic, Zoro nuzzled the blond's neck, grabbing the other's ass over the shorts, squeezing a cheek. 

“I... you're such a fag!” Sanji had to chuckle and lost his train of thoughts, honestly laughing at the other, all the while blushing furiously at the compliment, ignoring any deeper meaning it might hold. 

“If you don't say no now, I'm gonna fuck you against this goddamn door.” Came it as a growl, threatening and wanton at the same time, Zoro even forced his groin against the other to underline his statement. 

“Ah... fuck...” Sanji tried to stifle his moans but he didn't do anything to stop the other, instead pressing himself against the hot body. 

Somehow the cook's brain cancelled all sensible thinking, ignoring the possibility of anybody listening or trying to enter, just leaning forward and catching the other's lips. Zoro made a somewhat triumphant noise and started to knead the other's ass, forcing him closer and enjoying the other panting breathlessly into his ear after breaking their kiss. It felt as if he was smelling him again, a blush crept over his face and into the tips of his ears at the thought. 

“Make it quick.” Came it from the cook, who was pressing his erection as close as he could to the other, shivering every time Zoro moved even a little bit, because it caused the tiniest bits of friction. 

From there on it all went downhill, even though Sanji had wanted it to be quick, he entangled the other into a very messy kiss, that dragged on so long, that they both broke it breathless and with reddened puffy lips. By now the cook's blue briefs were soaked so much in the front they looked black. Additionally to his own, Zoro's pre cum had leaked onto him too, turning parts of the white shirt he still wore more and more transparent. It wasn't the first time, the cook had to swallow hard, watching the other move. He was transfixed by the muscles and their movement, taking in each and every ripple that went through the hard body, made him physically weak. Just then he followed the other's low abdominal muscles, vanishing into the shorts, where the wet head of his large cock pressed through the fly, when the other started to speak.

“Cook...” Came it from Zoro somehow worried and the blond didn't understand, until he could feel it, hot and thick, dripping onto his white shirt. 

He couldn't make it stop, the blood kept on pulsing out of his nose and the nearly naked swordsman, trying to find something to make it stop, moving the body that was responsible for the reaction, didn't help. It was surreal. Never had he ever had a nosebleed because of a man, because of strong muscles and a deep voice, because of calloused strong hands holding him close and to his embarrassment tears too suddenly rolled down his face. 

“Fuck.” Sanji pulled his shirt over his head, holding it in front of his nose and sped out of the room, aiming for the bath, leaving Zoro, who looked equally shocked, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels in this...


	14. Self-doubt

Sanji was pacing through the bathroom, keeping the stained shirt to his nose, even though the latter had stopped bleeding some time ago. There was a slight possibility that he was mostly holding it because he was a sick pervert wanting to smell the lingering musk of the swordsman but he wasn't. He was afraid his nose would start again, that was it, definitely. Angrily he looked down. His briefs were sticky with pre cum. At least his cock had calmed down a little, only half hard against the wet cloth. 

Why couldn't he keep his hands off that stupid, crude marimo. What was it he had, that nobody else got? Hard muscles, strong arms... that back was a sight to behold... Sanji groaned and let himself fall to the floor. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true... He just liked to look at him. That was it. And it was just nice to have someone around with whom he could do the things they did. Wasn't that enough? Did he really need to completely lose his mind any time the other touched him? And when he looked at him too?

Lost in his thoughts Sanji had pulled the bloody shirt over his face, lying on the floor, his legs stretched out, making it look like he had fallen down and hurt himself. It was that sight, Usopp stumbled upon when he went to the bathroom, to get rid of the oil stains, tinkering on his inventions had left him with. A short shriek escaped him and then he kneeled next to the cook, trying to pry the shirt from his hands. 

“Y'alright?” He asked, when a blue eye glared at him from underneath the blond fringe. 

“Yeah, what's the problem?” Sanji stared up, glad the shirt still covered the lower half of his face. 

“Did you... you know... is that why there's so much blood on the shirt?” Usopp was elated the cook seemed okay, even though it was highly unlikely for him to be found in such weird circumstances. 

“What do you think I did?” Sanji sat up, rubbing his face one more time with his shirt, hoping he looked more like himself. 

“Did you jerk off and get a nosebleed? Is what I'm asking.” Came it from the marksman who had quickly moved out of reach from the cook. 

“I'm perfectly able to kill you, long nosed bastard, even at this distance.” Sanji muttered but only let the shirt sink into his lap, hiding his stained underwear. 

“To be honest, I don't care how you got that nosebleed, but I really wanna take a bath. And now that I know that you're not dead...” Still keeping his distance, Usopp walked over to the shower. 

Sanji stripped his clothes off, carefully hiding his briefs inside the stained shirt, before he joined the other under the shower. 

“How was it?” The marksman asked, water dripping from his nose. 

“How was what?” Sanji wasn't back to normal yet, but talking to Usopp felt like it always did and best of all, nothing about the man seemed in any way enticing or distracting. 

“Being on that island with Zoro. I mean, you're not exactly best friends. Nakama, yeah, that you are, but more than that...” The man kneaded his curls under the lukewarm water, shaking them a little, before flipping them back, showering the blond additionally to the water already streaming over him. 

Sanji kept quiet for a moment, taking in all that was said by the other. He thought a little about what had happened, not in detail, he was too scared to find out what it would lead to if he did, but he still kept pondering the other's question. Before he answered he let his eyes wander over Usopp once more. He was trained, there were muscles there, his shoulders had broadened and he had somewhat grown a little into his body. He didn't look bad, but nothing about him struck the cook's fancy. An elated sigh left Sanji's mouth and he chuckled a little at himself panicking about being gay. 

“I... we managed. Let's put it that way. But you're right, I would've preferred another nakama to get stranded there with me.” He grinned and Usopp obviously understood that grin as something lewd.

“... what made you bleed all over your shirt, if you haven't been jacking off. It wasn't you accidentally sharing a bed with Zoro, or was it?” The marksman slipped into the bathtub unperturbed by his nakedness, floating a little on the water. 

“NO!” Sanji exclaimed, feeling a traitorous blush creeping over his face: “No, I just... let's say the stay on the island was not as... eventful as I hoped.”

He cursed himself in his mind, the events on the island had been spectacular and in addition to the distinct sensation of being a complete asshole, he felt an emptiness inside, that seemed to be swordsman shaped. Usopp only saw him cover his face and groan, which led to him shrugging at the cook, who most of the times wasn't particularly successful in pursuing his goals regarding the female population. Usually he recovered more quickly but he had been stuck with the one crew mate he disliked the most, so it made sense to the marksman somehow... 

“Did Zoro steal the girl you liked?” Usopp tried to make sense of the other's deep misery. 

“Huh? No, he didn't... no.” The blond man sighed, staring at the ceiling and then stated: “I'm a coward, Usopp.”

“Huh? Why? Didn't you even dare to ask her? 'Cause that doesn't sound like you at all... more like what I would do.” He grinned lopsidedly and watched Sanji pull his legs close to himself, hugging them with his arms: “Everybody is allowed to be cowardly from time to time. Maybe you just need to face what's making you afraid, then you can try to overcome it step by step?” 

“That sounds too reasonable... fuck.” Sanji sighed and started to relax in the pleasantly warm water: “Since when do you of all people dish out actual useful advice?”

“I'm an accomplished coward. That's my field of expertise.” The marksman scratched his long nose a little proud of himself for being of any use to one of the strongest members of their crew. 

“I didn't even bring clothes to change...” Sanji muttered and missed the glance from Usopp, who tried to make sense of what the other mumbled, coming to conclusions he wasn't willing to share, too afraid of the cook's deathly legs. 

Sneaking stark naked back into their sleeping quarters wasn't a thing the cook wished to repeat. Especially when he got detected by Brook, who was quite ominously staring out of a window. He made some comments about wishing to could let it swing freely too, starting to hum some slow tune, making it clear, that he thought, this was some fetish the cook was living out. When Sanji, thoroughly humiliated, reached the boys' room, he just leaned against the door, sighing. 

Letting his eyes wander through the usual chaos, he couldn't help but feel a little sad, that there wasn't a green head of hair, resting on a cushion in his bunk. Sanji cursed into the silent room. He had to get his act together and to do that, he had to get dressed. Walking over to his clothes' drawer, he pulled out a new shirt, pants and then reached for his underwear. He stared at the briefs. Zoro had commented on them, hadn't he? Had said, that he liked them. That Sanji looked good in them. Blushing a great deal, he swallowed hard once then a second time, before choosing a particularly tight red pair, feeling a little more like the pervert Brook made him out to be. 

When he pulled them up, he felt his cock twitch a little at the idea of Zoro discovering them and maybe he pulled them up a little higher, so they emphasized his behind even further. Completely clothed again he deliberately left a few more buttons of his shirt open, so it showed the start of his pecs clearly. On some level it made him self-conscious to dress up for the swordsman but then again, Usopp's advice had been to start somewhere and clothes seemed a safe option. 

In the galley he started cooking immediately, knowing dinner was coming up soon and Luffy was probably already getting restless. He rolled his sleeves up and hummed, while he chopped vegetables to fry them. It felt better to cook than to think about the swordsman and he lost himself in the task at hand. 

“Ravishing color!” Franky was suddenly leaning against the counter next to him, giving him a thumbs up, pointing at his pants. 

Sanji, who was crouching in front of the oven, turned around, gathering the other was talking about his underwear, which clearly showed when he was in this position. He chuckled and nodded, feeling a little embarrassed but then again, it was something the cyborg felt quite passionately about.

“What's up?” He asked, getting back up, thereby hiding his choice of underwear again. 

“I just wanna ask, if I'm the one that made you... you know... stressed out?” The man looked remorseful and Sanji didn't know why. 

“Huh? Why? I'm not stressed out?” That wasn't exactly a lie, Sanji thought but he was dumbfounded by the other's line of thought alone.

“I... Robin said you and the swordsman might have ceased to fight each other because I was complaining about the destruction.” He scratched the back of his head: “And that you need to blow of steam before you... combust.”

The phrasing caught the cook a little off guard but the actual message was so absurd, he just had to laugh: “No, Franky. No... you're not responsible for this in any way. And believe me, we fought a good deal during our stay on that island.” 

“Oh... okay. I'm glad, so... try to keep the ship intact? The Sunny is a really good ship, the best, I might say, but she's still able to break.” He scratched his head again and then grinned, before humming while exiting the galley. 

The dinner went on, without any greater interruption. Sanji sneakily watched how Zoro did eat at record speed again, trying to defend his plate from their captain's greedy hands. He remembered how the other had been on the island, eating like a normal person. It was worlds away from how he behaved now. When the crew walked out, Sanji pulled the swordsman back, telling him he had to help with the dishes, which ended in one of their usual battles. 

The moment they were sure, nobody was left in the galley, Zoro turned around and pinned Sanji against the counter. Sheathing his swords and glaring at him angrily. 

“I won't let you run away this time.” He said and then closed the distance between their faces, shoving his tongue into the cook's mouth, desperately moaning into the kiss. 

Sanji felt the fear of being found out bubble up, but it had been him who initiated their time alone. Also, his brain quietly ceased to function properly, while the other started to knead his buttocks, pressing their bodies closer together. Driven by instinct alone, Sanji hugged his arms around the other's neck, answering the kiss in kind, trying to conquer the other's mouth with his tongue. The kiss went through his whole body, leaving a tingling feeling in his spine and making his heart beat faster. One of Zoro's hands was back on the side of his face, touching him gently, so he pressed his cheek against it. The swordsman took the opportunity and kissed along the neck, following it down to his collar bone. A filthy moan slipped from Sanji's mouth, who urged the other closer, grabbing him by his hips, feeling the strong muscles move under his hands. 

“Shit.” Zoro pulled his head back and stared at the blond cook, his pupils blown so wide he couldn't really detect much of the blue iris: “I want you so bad, now.” 

Sanji shuddered at his statement and nodded: “Me too.”

Instead of keeping him out in the open, Zoro pulled the blond towards the pantry, which the latter opened quickly, letting the swordsman slip inside first. On some level he knew, that their crew mates could easily piece one and one together but for this blissful moment he didn't care. 

“Fuck me against the goddamn door.” He demanded, watching a smile spreading on Zoro's blushed face.

He pressed Sanji against the door with the full weight of his body, crushing him nearly and starting to kiss him again. Following his instincts, the cook stripped the other of his shirt, marveling at the strong body, touching the muscles. Zoro rewarded him with a filthy wet kiss, licking over swollen red lips. Instead of letting the other take over completely, Sanji made him lose his swords, haramaki and even his pants and underwear, appreciating the swordsman in his full naked glory. 

“Shit... you're a fucking turn on.” He whispered, then bit his bottom lip, hoping his nosebleed would wait a little, while his eyes rested on the hard cock standing to full attention for him.

“You? Complimenting me? Must be desperate.” Zoro said, but the kiss he left on the other's lips was tender and completely went against the bite his comment held. 

Sanji let the other feel him up even guiding his hands. Zoro opened the shirt, caressing the blond's sides, moving down further, noticing his erection, which led him to stroke it through his pants and underwear a few times. The strong hands made the blond shudder and moan, he covered his mouth with his palm, trying to stifle any sound, although that didn't work too well anymore. Slowly Zoro unbuttoned the cook's dress pants and immediately made a weird sound, somewhere between a gasp and a groan. 

“Fuck, cook... those are even hotter than the other's.” He exclaimed, pulling the pants down and staring at the small briefs, hugging Sanji tightly. 

“So gay.” Fell it from the cook's lips, while Zoro knelt in front of him, after pulling the pants down. 

“Yeah, maybe...” He beheld how the skimpy piece of clothing didn't manage to conceal Sanji's erection, the tip poking out above the hem, starting to twitch a little under the swordsman's intense gaze. 

Zoro started to nuzzle and lick along the outlines of Sanji's groin clearly outlined by the small briefs. He hummed a little and the vibration moved in waves throughout the blond cook's body, catching him off guard, forcing a long moan out of him, that was followed by a full body shiver and the need to steady himself on the broad shoulder's of the other. 

It was then that somebody moved outside of the pantry, seemingly looking for Sanji in the kitchen. A devilish grin snuck on Zoro's face and he started to lick over the clothed cock, massaging the balls with one hand, while the other pinned Sanji in place. To his surprise the cook didn't shove him away but just tried his best to keep quiet, one hand covering his mouth, the other nestling in the short green strands. The unfettered consent made Zoro more daring, removing both his hands and pulling the briefs down, after beholding them, as if they were a godsend gift. 

The freed cock stood upright, pre cum collecting at the tip, that Zoro proceeded to lick and then kiss tenderly, before staring up to the other, catching his eyes, before sucking him down to the base, keeping the eye contact. Sanji had to bite his hand to keep himself from moaning again and felt how his nose started bleeding a little, but he didn't care. It was a filthy look, the other gave him, sucking him deep into his mouth before moving back up, a little out of breath, grinning a shit-eating grin. The sounds from the galley were gone and Sanji needed to let out the moan he was holding. It was long and even though he tried to keep it nearly inaudible, it got louder at the end, when Zoro licked up from the base to the tip again, swirling his tongue around the head. 

“Asshole, what if somebody's listening?” He asked a little afraid, only to relinquish his common sense once more, when his cock vanished in the hot mouth again. 

The blowjob made him so dizzy with lust, he only noted the finger moving inside of him, when it brushed over his prostate, making his cock jerk in the other's mouth. Zoro grinned around the erection and then slid off again, kissing the head and sucking it into his mouth one last time, before he made the cook turn around and face the door. 

“Good thing we stretched you quite a bit.” He kissed Sanji on the two little dimples above his asscheeks, before inserting a third finger to the cook's surprise, who hadn't noticed the second one, too distracted by the whole 'his cock in Zoro's mouth with full eye-contact'-thing. 

“Good thing I used that cream to make it heal faster.” The blond answered, wiping away a bit more of the slow trickle of blood from his face, that had started again, because he had watched how the strong muscles all over the broad back had contracted. 

Getting back on his legs, Zoro's erection touched Sanji's thigh. It felt hot and wet and somehow the blond was suddenly filled with a weird anticipation, as if it all took too long this time. 

“Next time, just make it quick.” He whispered, spreading his legs to help the other enter. 

“Maybe.” Zoro breathed into his ear, licking over the shell, while he shoved his cock inside in one continuous upwards thrust.

The cook saw stars dancing in front of his eyes and had to focus on keeping his voice down, while Zoro did nothing in regards to holding himself back. He could feel how hard he was, how desperate and fast his moves started and he knew he wouldn't last long. That didn't mean Sanji wasn't feeling it. Every thrust was perfectly aimed to make him shudder with lust and his orgasm was building so fast, if he had had the capacity to think about it, he would've been embarrassed. 

His brain had thankfully quit working and the emptiness quickly was filled by a heightened sense of touch. Every inch of his skin seemed to be on fire and where the swordsman touched him, the heat even rose further. Sanji gasped, unable to breathe, blood running over his upper lip and into his mouth but he didn't care, while the other just jackhammered into him. He could feel the other's cock jerking inside of him and noticed a hand wrap around his own.

Unbeknownst to the cook himself he moved his pelvis to meet Zoro's every thrust, while the other stroked him hard and fast with one hand. Zoro was caressing his chest, fingers ghosting over a nipple every now and then, which led to the blond moaning louder than he had probably planned to. Sanji noticed his orgasm building and bucked harder against the other, trying to fuck himself to completion. The swordsman didn't seem to mind, moving his hand from the cook's chest to his hip and directing him a little, before his own moves picked up speed one last time. He forced himself inside and then added some short thrust before he came, filling the blond with his cum. Sanji's insides contracted while he himself orgasmed, massaging the other cumming inside. 

Zoro hadn't completely stilled his movements, small languid thrusts accompanying the last throws of his release. When he finally came to a halt, he rested his forehead on the blond's shoulder, kissing along his shoulder blade before sighing deeply. When he tried to move, Sanji grabbed him awkwardly, keeping him leaning against his back. 

“Not yet.” He whispered, rubbing the blood away from his face, sounding a little choked. 

Zoro hugged him from behind, pulling him close into his embrace and then kissed his cheek, sighing deeply. 

“You know you've been an idiot?” He asked, holding the blond so tight it was nearly suffocating. 

“That's your move? Fucking me and then telling me I'm an idiot?” Sanji replied annoyed, even though he knew what he was referring to, his usual annoyance with the swordsman bubbling back up. 

“But I take those as a peace offering.” Finally Zorro let him go and then picked up the red briefs from the ground, threading them up Sanji's legs again. 

They snapped around his waist and the blond felt a little dirty when they were immediately stained by both of their releases. The swordsman nonchalantly grabbed his asscheeks and squeezed them. 

“Goddamn... get dressed and leave already.” It dawned on the blond how long they had been in the pantry already, while he lit a cigarette. 

Zoro, mostly redressed, pulled the shirt over his head and grinned, he reached for the belt loops on the cook's dress pants and turned him so he was facing him again. He picked the cigarette from his mouth and kissed him. It was a predatory kiss, holding the promise of more to come. He broke the kiss, putting the cigarette back in between the cooks lips, snatching a bottle of cheap liquor from a shelf. 

It wasn't just annoyance at the cocksure move, but the usual anger, he felt at the other, that led to Sanji just opening the door and kicking the other out of it quite literally. 

“Stupid marimo, this isn't your personal liquor store.” He yelled, following the tumbling swordsman into the kitchen. 

“Hey there.” Robin waved from a seat at the counter, grinning enigmatically at the two, while sipping on an espresso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun :D


	15. Midnight Confessions

Sanji just stood there petrified, trying to swallow, swallowing smoke and starting to cough so heavily he had to put his hands on the counter. Zoro fared a little better, putting the bottle down on the counter, next to a pile of freshly cleaned dishes, a blush spreading from ear to ear. 

“For how long...?” The swordsman started, his voice toneless but not too far off from his usual cadance, whilst moving away from the blond cook. 

“Long enough, I think.” She grinned into her espresso, letting her eyes dart from one to the other: “Relax a little, will you? Neither am I gonna tell anybody, nor do I think lesser of you.” 

For Zoro the statement was enough and he nodded, pulling three glasses from a cabinet, opening the port wine he had picked from the pantry, filling them nearly to the top: “Oi, shit cook. Bottoms up.” 

The glass was pushed into Sanji's hand and he was glad for it, drinking half of it in one go, before finally facing the woman with the black hair, feeling incredibly embarrassed. 

“Robin-swan, mellorine...” He started after swallowing all the nerves that had left him speechless, but she conjured two hands to wrap over his mouth, sipping from her glass without pulling a face, even though she looked quite underwhelmed by its content.

“I don't care for stupid justifications, cook-san. You are a grown man. Relax.” Once again she smiled, but there was something more hidden in it: “I'm a little happy that I was right though.”

“Huh?” Came it eloquently from Zoro, who had already filled his glass a second time. 

“I saw the signs. Either one of you was turning into a psychic vampire, feeding on the other or you indeed had a physical relationship.” She winked: “Both are quite entertaining options.” 

Helped by her outrageous claims, Sanji somehow found his wits again: “I'll prepare some snacks to go along with this ghastly drink.” 

A few moments later they had a variety of artfully cut fruit, dark chocolate and some salty treats to accommodate the port. Robin made some ominous claims about other crew mates, entertaining the idea of Franky getting infected by a virus that turned him into a killer robot. They laughed loud enough to attract more company. Nami, who was still awake, entered the galley, sneaking next to Robin, accepting the poor drink. She rolled her eyes at Sanji twirling around and commented on the weird constellation, but neither Robin nor any of the others let slip how they'd ended up together. 

“Who's on watch tonight?” Zoro yawned, having snatched a whole bottle for himself, hugging an upset Luffy, who was just getting bribed by an array of party foods, to forget he had been late to the party. 

Usopp peaked inside, complained about having to watch the ship, while they partied, getting back-up from Brook. The skeleton demanded to get Nami's panties as compensation, earning himself a kick from the cook, followed by a glass of milk. Satisfied with their share of snacks, the two got back to their task, not without sending Franky and Chopper to the galley. The reindeer looked excited but tired, soon snoring in Nami's lap. 

Slowly but surely the impromptu party died down without anybody asking how it had started. Luffy was wrapped around the cook, trying his best to eat any leftovers he could grab before the blond man could put them away for a later time. Nami had just excused herself, carrying the sleeping Chopper. She was following the cyborg who left for his workshop, rambling about a brilliant idea to no one in particular.

“You smell like Zoro, you know?” Luffy's nose was close to Sanji's neck and the cook blushed, swallowing, before he could answer. 

“Is that so?” He asked, lighting a cigarette, feigning absolute calm. 

“It's probably from sleeping in his bed.” Luffy laughed and finally crawled down from his nakama, after the latter had stowed away all the foods he had been able to safe. 

“Maybe”, Zoro nodded along and shrugged. 

“You smell like cigarettes”, the captain pointed at him and then heard Usopp laugh before a loud bang waved down from the deck. 

“I'm glad you get along”, left Luffy's mouth, while he was already swinging himself out of the galley, searching for the origin of the sound. 

“He knows...” groaned the cook, quickly bringing all food into the pantry before locking it tightly again. 

“Yeah, probably doesn't care either. As long as it isn't disrupting anything.” Zoro repressed a laugh: “He'd support anything as long as it's not contrary to his dream.” 

“That's his strength.” Robin smiled again and then added: “I'm curious. Did you start this before or after your stay on the island.” 

Sanji just couldn't answer, feeling his throat tighten and not even the smoke from his cigarette wanted to fill his lungs. His eyes flickered over to the swordsman, who blushed and then shrugged. 

“Since before...”, he answered and caught the cook's gaze, blushing even more: “It's nothing though... just... guys being guys.” 

“Ah...”, the woman raised one eyebrow, watching how white the cook had turned and how the red tint wasn't leaving the swordsman's face: “...shame. But what can you do. You might be too different.” 

Quietly she sipped on the rest of her port, looking very pleased with herself, when the two kept staring at each other, blushing alternately, while trying to speak. 

“Then again, opposites attract”, she emptied her glass, getting up: “Now, you'll have to excuse me. I do care if our captain has found the marksman's lifeless corpse or if he at least has lost a limb.” 

After she had left the room, both of them had to calm their breathing, overwhelmed by being discovered and glad that it had been Robin of all possible people. Zoro watched how Sanji started cleaning the dishes, moving next to him to help. 

“You don't need to”, the blond said, his cigarette dangling from his lips. 

“But I wan't to, ero-cook”, Zoro answered, glancing towards the door, before whispering into his ear: “Chopper's asleep and there's a perfectly good bed in the infirmary.” 

A full body shiver took hold of Sanji, when the swordsman licked along his ear and then placed a kiss behind it, sucking on the skin a little. For a moment he wanted to complain, but then he checked the door as well, before turning towards him, hugging him and starting a filthy kiss. Without much ado he shoved his tongue into the swordsman's mouth, grinning when he saw the surprise in his eye. Just when Zoro seemed to shake his astonishment off, Sanji broke the kiss and got back to doing the dishes. 

“Don't slack off, stupid marimo,” he laughed, when the other took a plate starting to dry it with slightly shaky hands. 

Sneaking through the ship, holding hands, wasn't something Sanji would consider a turn on under normal circumstances, but his growing erection spoke a completely different language. In truth there wasn't much sneaking needed, since the sick bay was just behind the galley, but the way the swordsman pulled him there, was somehow still adding a good kind of tension, he felt growing inside. Zoro opened the door and checked the room out, before he pulled the cook inside too, shaking his head when he reached for the light. 

“Nah, Usopp's on watch and he's gonna notice.” Came it from the swordsman, who nonchalantly pulled Sanji close by grabbing his ass. 

“You...”, the cook started to complain, feeling a little angry and embarrassed for the initial squeal that had left him when the fingers started to grope him. 

He gasped at the swordsman's strong thigh pressing against his crotch and suddenly was even more humiliated because he involuntarily rubbed himself a little too much against the hard body without the other forcing him too. A groan of disbelief slipped from his lips and he dropped his forehead against the swordsman's shoulder. 

“Fuck!” He complained before he nuzzled Zoro's ear, who carefully closed the door, leaving them in the relatively dark infirmary. 

“What?” The question was filled with confusion but not anger, a low hum leaving the swordsman at the other trying to obviously seeking his proximity. 

“I don't want that long nosed bastard to find us. He's already suspicious”, whispered Sanji into Zoro's ear, refusing to acknowledge how much he enjoyed the other possessively kneading his ass. 

“How?” It didn't seem like he was really listening, barely keeping himself from forcing his mouth onto the cook's settling for his chin, dragging his tongue and nose along the beard.

“He was in the bath with me and I... I completely forgot about all those hickeys, your stupid horny ass left me with”, came it from Sanji, a little too jumbled, because he couldn't wait either to get to kiss the other, forcing their lips together thereby swallowing any possible retort. 

His tongue was immediately greeted by the other's. It was a breathless possessive kiss, hard and fierce, like it hadn't been just four hours since their last. Zoro lifted him up and made him sling his legs around him, something he didn't need to enforce really, because the blond had the exact same idea, when he felt the two strong arms wrapping around him in earnest. The kiss stole his breath and Sanji became a little dizzy, only belatedly recognizing his back hitting the mattress.

Any thought about the marksman had fled his head at this point. In the relative darkness of the unlit room he wasn't even slightly embarrassed at how anything looked. There was no denying that he enjoyed the other doing all those things to him as well as him obviously enjoying them too, craving them as much as he did. Zoro broke the kiss, trying to get a good read on the blond cook, before slumping down, resting his head on his chest. 

“Your heart is beating really fast”, he uttered, while his hands sneaked under Sanji's shirt. 

“Yeah, so? Nearly suffocated because of you, stupid”, came the whispered answer, followed by two hands, one of which started to play with the short green hair, while the other hand felt up one of the strong arms from the shoulder to the elbow: “Now, are you planning on fucking me or do you wanna talk?” 

“Shit... you're making me lose my fucking mind”, the swordsman's voice vibrated throughout Sanji's body. 

Instead of lifting his head, Zoro kissed his way down Sanji's stomach, following the strong muscles there, before he opened the buttons of his dress pants. The cook could feel the hot breath through the two layers of fabric and had to quickly put his hands over his mouth to keep himself from moaning out too loud.

“You know... the panties are a nice touch”, Zoro's fingers hooked underneath the hem. 

“They're not panties”, a short jab to the green head of hair was delivered, leaving the recipient chuckling. 

“Sure look like panties to me”, he hummed, nuzzling the tip of the cock already peaking over the edge of the bespoke underwear. 

“That's your kink?” Sanji now had to chuckle, suddenly extending his legs, only to pull Zoro close with them. 

There wasn't much room for him to speak, his face smashed into the blond's groin, his arms still stretched out, he was trapped: “Dunno. But I like looking at your butt in them.” 

“Hmm... definitely a kink, don't ever call me ero-cook again, ero-marimo”, Sanji lifted his plevis a little, knowing the other was at his mercy at the moment, he forced him even closer against his privates. 

Zoro made the most out of it, licking over the fabric, tasting a bit of the other's old cum, that had stained the fabric after they had so hastily redressed. Mostly it tasted distinctly like the blond and he had no qualms, having him dominate the situation a little, knowing too well, he would soon be completely and utterly at his mercy again. As if to prove this point a sigh slipped from the cook's lips when Zoro started licking over his tip, adding saliva to pre cum. The tight brace of the legs loosened a little and the swordsman kissed the soft inside of Sanji's thigh, smiling against it, before he freed one of his arms, starting to remove the underwear. 

“Straight to the point?” The cook asked, trying to make it sound annoyed but in truth he could hear the neediness and desperation in his voice already. 

“We can add a slow second round, but now I need to have you”, fell it deep and hoarse from Zoro's lips, who didn't even want to tease the blond for his behavior.

It took only a few seconds and, helped by the already stretched muscle and a good amount of a certain oil, Zoro quickly entered the blond. Starting again with a punishing pace, lacking nothing in terms of the same desperation that had swung Sanji's previous statement, the swordsman thrust into him. In the quiet night and the darkness of the room, the sounds of skin against skin were loud and absolutely filthy. The cook reached for the swordsman, surprised when he noticed he was still wearing his clothes. 

“Shirt off.” Sanji demanded, helping his command being executed, touching broad shoulders and a heavily trained biceps in the process. 

He caressed the strong muscles he uncovered and could feel his head go into overdrive, sensing the nosebleed coming. Still he lifted himself up a little using the other, pulling himself closer to the incredibly strong body, ignoring the pressure building in his head at the thought of the swordsman naked, even though touching him, made those pictures grow more and more vivid. For some time he just held himself there, as close as possible to the other, feeling him hit his good spot as if it was the thing he was made to do. Envisioning Zoro above him and having his brain fucked stupid was an addictive combination, even though parts of his ego tried to resist. He concentrated on keeping the nosebleed away, when the swordsman shifted a little, pushing even deeper inside, exhaling hot breath next to his ear. 

It wasn't possible to withhold anymore and he felt the blood run over his lip. Angrily he wiped it away, cursing Zoro for making him bleed before any thought was cancelled, when he felt the other increase the speed, making him aware that he was soon going to cum. 

Suddenly a repressed mewl left Sanji and then he felt it, too quick, his cock jerked, still untouched, but hot sperm started sticking the two of them together. He felt embarrassment along with his orgasm, but the swordsman only captured his lips, probably to keep himself from moaning out loud, when he released as well. Sanji was buried under the heavy body, which had collapsed on top of him, all the while Zoro's hips kept shallowly thrusting, the last bits of cum filling him. 

They both needed some time to come back to their senses. Lying there, fused together by sperm and sweat, Sanji didn't know what to do next. To occupy himself, he started to hug the other, rubbing over the smooth skin of his back. 

“Goddamn...” Zoro muttered, while Sanji kneaded his tense muscles: “If you keep doing that, I'll fall asleep on top of you.”

“You can't.” Came it from the cook immediately, whose still delirious body chimed in, asking why they couldn't, what did it matter? They fucked and fell asleep. Big deal. That's what couples do. Shit! Couples? Sanji groaned. 

“What?” Zoro cracked his eye open and now, that they had grown accustomed to the darkness, they both could see the faintest of outlines of each other and the cook saw the eye shimmer in the sparse light. 

“Nothing... you did speak of a second round?” He asked, unsure what he could talk about otherwise. 

“Already? Can't you just massage me and forget that there are people you don't want to know?” His nose nuzzled the blond cook's neck, while he yawned a little: “I like this...” 

“I can't have Chopper find us like this tomorrow, if he knows all of them know.” Sanji tried to sound annoyed but it came out more exhausted than anything else.

“What do they know exactly?” The swordsman mumbled sleepily: “We drunkenly fucked, that's all this is... to you.”

As if he weighed nothing at all, Sanji lifted the swordsman and more or less threw him on his back. He sat himself on top of him, clutching his arms in a stranglehold between his legs and his own body, glaring daggers at him. 

“Stop.” He demanded, his insides felt like his stomach had just sauntered down a cliff: “Stop, talking nonsense.” 

“But... you...” Zoro sighed, when he made out some of Sanji's expression: “Fine. I'm okay with hiding whatever this is, but I don't think it's ever going to change.” 

“Zoro.” It dawned on Sanji what the other held back from him and he didn't even notice he had called him by his actual name: “Are you... do you like me?” 

“I want you.” Defiantly the one eye glared back, the rest of the face resorted to the usual stoic unreadable expression. 

“Goddamn! Are you in love with me?” The blond asked, surprised by his own courage, feeling his stomach slowly climb back to where it belonged, but now his heart beat at triple the speed. 

“I might be”, Zoro tried to free his arms, to no avail, his face still giving nothing away.

“Good”, fell it from Sanji's lips and he let out a trembling breath, his heartbeat increasing in speed so much, he felt like he was just developing a condition: “Because... and now don't get me wrong... I might be... too.” 

“Excuse me?” His own surprise and the cook's absolute astonishment made it possible for Zoro to regain control of his arms. 

He scooted back on the bed until he sat against the headboard, staring at the blond, who had slid down a little, sitting on his lap now and no longer on his chest. Sanji had blushed furiously, even his chest was red and not because of his former nosebleed. Zoro could see more of him, now that they had scooted into the moonlight entering the room from the porthole.

“I don't know... please, don't make this worse”, he started to ramble, playing with his own fingers, which he nervously had started to intertwine. 

Zoro just extended both hands, moving blond strands behind the other's ears, staring at his fully uncovered face intently. 

“I won't. I promise, Sanji”, he pulled him down and started kissing him, feeling the other melt into the kiss. 

Even though it was a tender kiss, the blond felt a longing, that made his heart beat faster still. He cursed himself for letting out something akin to a mewl into the other's mouth and hated how his stomach filled with a fluttery sensation, when Zoro let his hands glide along his spine in a soothing manner. The possessiveness snuck back with a vengeance into their kiss and in turn the hands were now kneading Sanji's ass, who did his best not to grind himself against the other.

The cook broke the kiss at last, sitting back up, panting heavily and glaring at Zoro: “I still think you're insufferable, marimo.

It made the other chuckle: “Right back at you, stupid cook”, he swallowed heavily, watching the blond on top of him, his pale body illuminated by the moonlight: “Can we fuck again?”

“Hell yeah.” Came Sanji's answer, although it made him blush again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally :D


	16. Hunger

They weren't a couple. Of course not. That seemed too gay in Sanji's mind, while he knelt in front of the swordsman, sucking his cock as far as possible down his throat in the otherwise unoccupied gym. It wasn't too hard to find time together, even though Nami and Usopp were highly suspicious of them, but Robin made a great ally always distracting them at the right moment. Sometimes even Luffy gave them a way out, letting on nothing about what he knew or guessed about their relationship.

Being in the gym together had become the norm and the one place most of the others tolerated them being at the same time, since they still fought a good deal. They probably guessed it had been a conscious decision to move most fights there to spare Franky the hustle of constantly having to fix things. Sanji's face was blushed, he still wasn't good at giving head, having no experience whatsoever, but Zoro didn't complain, just sometimes teased him about it. It didn't stop him from fucking the blond's face roughly and, judging by the shiver running down his legs, he wasn't too far away from doing it again. 

This time the blond was prepared for it and tried to relax his throat, achieving a little give, hoping he wouldn't have to whisper the rest of the day again. When Zoro finally came, Sanji had to push him away, risking cum staining his face and naked upper body. He coughed for some time and then swallowed cum and spit, before staring up angrily at the dazed swordsman. 

“I told you not to be that rough!” He complained, letting himself fall on his back, trying to catch his breath.

“Hmm”, came it from the swordsman, understanding as ever.

“I won't let you do it again!” Sanji added in an increasingly hoarse voice, even though both of them knew it was an empty threat.

The cook felt his legs getting spread and noticed soft kisses being planted on them, making him shiver, when they reached the backside of his knees, before moving up his thighs. Zoro's face wasn't blushed, looking simply hungry, Sanji thought and then he had to gasp, when his own hard cocked was cupped through his underwear.

“Want me to pay you back in kind?” The swordsman asked and the blond stared into the one eye. 

“Fuck... I...”, Sanji swallowed blushing furiously, noticing once more how little the other was perturbed by them doing anything like this together. 

“Tell me what you want”, Zoro's voice was deep, rumbling up Sanji's spine and making him shiver. 

After toying a little with the elastic hem of Sanji's small briefs, he started to kiss around the twitching cock, before sucking on the skin just above the hem, keeping eye contact at all times. It made the cook's head spin. He was fine with them fucking like animals, fine with the force, the need, the want. But this. These soft and sensual moments made him feel weird and stupid. 

“Come on”, Zoro urged him, after pulling his briefs down a little, kissing the tip of his cock as soft as possible, nearly just kissing the air. 

“I...”, Sanji started again, but then reached down and pulled the other up so he was lying on top of him. 

He kissed along the jaw until he reached the three earrings, whispering into his ear: “Just fuck me, please?” 

Zoro chuckled and placed a lewd kiss, that tasted like both of their dicks on Sanji's lips: “Can do that.” 

It surprised the cook how quickly the other had grown hard again, but he felt mostly flattered, being the cause of the other's arousal. He could feel the erection press against his leg, while Zoro kissed his way down Sanji's chest, over his stomach, before removing the brief's using his teeth. It was something the blond would never admit to finding incredibly hot. His leaking cock did nothing to hide his thoughts and the trickle of blood from his nose wasn't subtile either. 

“You like that?” Came it once more in the lowest register from the swordsman, who sounded as wanton as Sanji felt. 

It should be forbidden to accentuate this clearly with something in one's mouth, thought the cook, before he let out a very undignified sound, when the other started to apply a generous amount of oil around his hole. He was still stunned at how quickly they could do it now and how it didn't hurt him at all. Somewhere in there was something hidden, something that still seemed shameful to him, but with Zoro massaging his prostate, it quickly slipped from his thoughts. 

The moment the other entered him, Sanji's brain blanked and he moaned a little too loud at the pleasure spreading from where they were once again connected.

“Pshh, I know you like it, but you're gonna break my neck, if you get back to your senses”, Zoro sealed his mouth with a kiss, trapping all following moans between them. 

For a brief moment the blond had seen something akin to regret in the other's eye but it had vanished the moment one of his hands had moved into the other's hair. Sanji was holding the swordsman tight, shuddering under the hard thrusts. His eyes rolled back inside his head. This was bliss, this was perfect and he wanted to have this forever...

When Sanji came, he moaned into Zoro's mouth again, his whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm. It took some time for the other to cum too, pulling out and stroking himself through his orgasm, covering the other in his release. The sober thoughts flooding Sanji's brain, told him, that this behavior was disgusting but he was still too high, to take them seriously. Zoro stared down at him, spend cock still in his hand, his expression simply moonstruck. 

“What?” Felt the blond fall from his lips, but that wasn't at all, what he had wanted to say initially.

“Nothing. Just... you gotta make lunch”, Zoro couldn't refrain from touching him once more, before nearly jumping out of the other's reach. 

Not one second too early, because a whole arsenal of curses was flung at him, for cumming all over the blond, who now hadn't any time to properly wash. Sanji just stole one of Zoro's towels, the latter used during training, and got rid of most of their combined releases, throwing the stained rag towards the other, when he had finished his endeavor. 

It didn't take long and they were back in their clothes. Sanji smoking and Zoro walking over to a bench to lift weights again. The swordsman was lying on his back, reaching for the barbell, when he felt the other sit down on his lap, leaning forward. A filthy kiss was placed on his lips and Sanji grinned, moving his hair behind his ear with the same hand he held his cigarette in, trailing the other's exposed chest with his other. 

“After lunch I'm expecting you in the pantry”, he grinned and then got up, grinning at the other, who just gawked at him. 

Zoro kept sitting around in the galley, feigning sleep while Sanji chatted with Brook and Chopper, both helping to do the dishes. Only when they left, Chopper glanced over at Zoro wrinkling his nose a little but refraining to comment on anything, just leaving for his infirmary. Brook on the other hand wanted to know, if Sanji would be on his team, trying to sneak into the bath, because he knew the girls were in there now. The suggestion had the cook gallantly protecting his good name and the ladies honor, even though a little blood escaped his nose by the thought of Robin and Nami bathing.

The conversation got so heated, Zoro cracked his eye open at the two, shaking his head and closing it again. Both the men felt ridiculous after the unspoken rebuke and it took the passion out of their discussion, making Brook leave to search another interested party for his quest. 

Zoro got up, grabbing Sanji by the back of his jacket and dragged him into the pantry. The cook didn't really do something against it, only closing the door in time, so nobody would notice they had both vanished inside.

“You stupid marimo, why didn't you come in after they left, now they'll think...” Sanji couldn't finish his sentence because he was pressed against the door and kissed breathless.

“Shut up.” Zoro groaned, reaching for the cook's hand and putting it over his cock.

“From kissing me?” To Sanji it was still baffling that the other was at all affected by him. 

“From waiting”, came it in that low growl, that made the hair on the blond's neck stand up in anticipation.

With his long fingers Sanji softly mapped out the lines of the hard cock through the other's pants, leading to Zoro sighing and trying to lean closer into the touch. The blond chuckled and shook his head, leaving the faintest kiss on the still wet lips. 

“Patience”, a shit-eating grin spread on Sanji's face. 

His touch got even lighter, when he opened the pants, letting his fingers ghost over the weeping cock. Some of Zoro's pre-cum dripped onto his middle finger when he trailed it up the underside of his length and he quickly sucked it into his mouth. 

“Enough”, Zoro gasped, letting his head sink into the crook of Sanji's neck and sucked on the pale skin, ignoring the high chance somebody might detect the forming discoloration. 

“What?” The cook tried to stay collected, but his own erection pressed hard against his pants. 

“I'm not gonna take it slow”, came it from the swordsman, who cupped Sanji through his pants, rubbing him hard and fast, chuckling, when the wet spread through the two layers of fabric: “Take it out or make you cream your panties?” 

“They are not panties!” Sanji complained, but snuck his own hand back to the other's cock, feeling stupid and horny but in the mood to go along. 

“You wanna come inside your pants? Somebody surely will notice”, the swordsman moved his mouth away from the pale neck, watching the five distinct marks he had left there and only then caught Sanji's gaze: “Alright.”

It was like their first times. Raw, pure need and no further talk. Sanji soon rutted against Zoro, who replied the action in kind, all the while he crushed the blond cook against the door, leaving them both only little room to move. Sanji felt his underwear grow more and more damp, he didn't want to say wet, but it already spread down to his balls and moving against the other made it only worse. The slide of his underwear felt chafing after a while but he forced himself even harder against the other, capturing his lips again. They gasped into each other's mouth, desperately chasing release and spilled into their pants in short succession. 

Sanji's brain was wiped blank while he tried to regain his ability to think. He let Zoro add more incriminating hickeys, which were only barely covered by the collar of his shirt. When the other moved away a little, the cook noticed how shaky he truly still was and how his legs seemed to refuse to carry him. 

“Never thought I could make you stagger”, Zoro grinned but there was so much adoration in his eyes that the cook just didn't manage to counter with a snide comment. 

To have something to do, he lit a cigarette and grabbed a bottle of red wine, pushing it into the other's hand. Who took it, but Sanji's hand with it. 

“Come on, we gotta leave”, the smile on the cook's face was bittersweet, while he watched Zoro with clear longing in his eyes. 

For a while they stood there, holding hands, one of them smoking, the other drinking and then Zoro chuckled. 

“Gotta change your panties”, he laughed and didn't even complain, when he was kicked out of the door. 

Dinner was dragging on and Zoro was on watch, not joining the others to eat. It was pleasant for once not to be horny and confused, so Sanji dished out his best compliments to the ladies accompanying his culinary creations. The remaining crew mates seemed to ignore his twirling and flirting, piling food on their plates and trying to evade to get raided by their captain. Choppers eyes darted sometimes to Sanji and then back to his food, but he didn't say anything. 

One after the other the pirates left the kitchen and Luffy jumped outside to find his second in command. Sanji felt an annoying little sting in his chest at the picture of his captain hugging the swordsman, but he quickly remembered this was how Luffy treated nearly all of them. 

A knowing smile spread on Robin's face, who had busied herself with getting the dishes to the sink, using her powers and the cook's distraction, knowing too well he would absolutely refuse her help. She winked at Chopper, who was still sitting at the table, shifting on his seat obviously unsure of what to do. 

“What is it, doc?” She asked and broke Sanji's concentration too. 

“Nothing, I think... nothing serious.” He hopped down from the bench and marched towards his infirmary. 

“Huh? I hope it's nothing bad?” The cook scratched his head, lighting a new cigarette on his old, earning a death glare from the small reindeer. 

“Nothing serious yet besides tons of tar coating your lungs”, he muttered, walking away. 

“You can smell it?” Robin asked and chuckled, when Chopper went fittingly white, shaking his head. 

“I don't know, what you're talking about, I'm just...” He hurried to get to his infirmary, trying to avoid the confrontation. 

“What? Wait? Smell?” Sanji's mouth suddenly fell open and he nearly dropped his cigarette: “Oh shit.” 

“I don't know anything”, Chopper held his hooves in front of his eyes, as if he had seen something he wasn't supposed to. 

Robin chuckled again, grabbed her book and went for the ladder: “I think you boys have something to talk about.” 

“What?” Came it another time very eloquently from Sanji but Chopper just waved him towards his infirmary, still torn but sure the other would appreciate privacy. 

The cook closed the door behind him, before he was leveled by a glare he so far hadn't deemed the small reindeer capable of. 

“Are you... having intercourse?” He blabbered and Sanji had to laugh at the choice of words, before turning red, nodding as an answer.

“Alright. So... you know, you have to be careful... because... um...” Their ship's doctor broke off, visibly distressed by having to explain something like that. 

Unfortunately Sanji was incapable of answering, having turned beet red, wishing to sink through the floor. The only action he could conduct was keeping his smoking up. They both stood there, locked in a continuous loop of embarrassment. 

“I... I think I know, what you mean” The cook finally answered, staring at the ceiling.

“O... okay” Chopper looked unhappy not having been able to follow through with his medical advice. 

The awkward atmosphere hadn't changed, when suddenly the door opened and a green head of hair popped in, looking around, before trying to leave again. 

“No, you stay!” Ordered the small doctor and Zoro did just that. 

“What gives?” The swordsman yawned and his eye darted bored from one to the other, before he gathered they both were somewhat uncomfortable: “What happened? He smokes too much? I drink too much? The usual?” 

“No, it's not that... Are you having intercourse with each other?” Chopper asked again, looking like he wanted to vanish. 

“Oh, yeah... we figured we need some lubrication.” Zoro nodded, then he added: “We're not hurting each other, if that's what you're worried about.” 

“Um... good. But... you need to use protection too, because you could get sick, sleeping... having intercourse with multiple partners!” The reindeer had spoken ever faster, forcing the sentence out, and was now breathing hard. 

Sanji's cigarette burned up in an instant and he started coughing, while the swordsman kept surprisingly calm. 

“We're not. I mean, I'm not. So everything's fine.” He shrugged: “Not like the stupid cook had much luck with his adored ladies before.” 

Chopper nodded and relaxed, fumbling around his desk, before shooting them another glare: “If you need a place, you can use this bed, but please, change the sheets later. I can really smell, if you don't.” 

It looked like Sanji was finally dying of embarrassment and Zoro just dragged him out, after nodding in agreement at the doctor's statement.

The galley was empty and only there the swordsman started to laugh, shaking so hard he had to sit down on the bench, needing some time to calm down again. Sanji used the time to finally come back to his senses too, glaring at the other. 

“No luck with the ladies?” He stared him down, but Zoro just lifted an eyebrow. 

“Tell me I'm lying”, he stretched his hand out, to grab the other, who slapped it away and hid his face in his own hands. 

“Shit... two down... five to go... we're shit at keeping this secret” Sanji muttered and lit another cigarette, stomping to the pantry and pulling out two bottles of wine: “Come on, we gotta watch the ship, marimo.”

Zoro grinned, while he followed the cook out of the galley, grabbing his ass and whispering into his ear: “Are you still wet from this afternoon?”

“Goddamn' it!” He turned around angrily, only to have his complaints kissed away. 

Sanji's following kick was parried by a sheathed sword and commented with a chuckle.


	17. Lovebirds

It was still the middle of the night, when Sanji awoke, warm and cozy, his head resting on a soft surface. He yawned, recognizing he was outside, lying on the deck. A hand moved some stray strands of blond hair out of his face and he grabbed it, guiding it to his lips, leaving a kiss there. 

“Dreaming of ladies, cook?” Zoro asked in his usual mocking tone, making him sit up so quickly his head started to spin. 

Luffy was sitting opposites the two of them leaning against the railing. Obviously the captain had talked to Zoro about his plans and dreams and whatnot. It wasn't unusual for Luffy to stay up late, even though he liked a good night's rest, he was often too riled up to go to bed early. 

Sanji just noted he hadn't even thrown back an equally stupid comment and just raised an eyebrow at Zoro: “Take that kiss, it's probably the first one you ever got.”

“Don't underestimate me, ero-cook!” Came the answer and he could see the sliver of a blade being drawn. 

“I like you two getting along”, their captain commented, chuckling to himself. 

“Nah, we don't get along”, came it from the other two nearly in unison, but Luffy just started a full belly laugh. 

“Yeah, but you do. And that's good”, he smiled, stretched and walked over to the ladder: “I'm gonna go sleep. Tomorrow we'll have a party.” 

“Wait! I... oh, fuck it. You got it captain!” Sanji shouted and then sat back down.

“Don't ask me if he knows, I don't know if he does” the swordsman shrugged and stretched his arm out, pulling the cook on his lap. 

They both were too similar in height and it didn't make much sense for Sanji to block the other's sight with his body, so he tried to crawl down again, but the strong arms wouldn't let him. 

“Let me go, stupid marimo. We gotta watch the ship”, the cook explained, sounding less annoyed and more disappointed. 

“Just stay... my eyesight is too bad anyway for me to notice any ship coming without haki”, Zoro hid his face against Sanji's back nuzzling his neck. 

From the place he had slept before the blond snatched a woolen blanket and covered the two of them with it, sliding down a little, so he could rest against the other's chest. When he looked up, he saw a slight smile play on the Zoro's face and had to grin himself. He reached up and pulled his head down a little to kiss him, before he got comfortable checking on the dark line of the horizon. They sat like that for some time, Zoro falling asleep behind Sanji, who kept his watch. 

With the first rays of sunshine, the blond started to move again. He was tired now and worst of all, he wanted to just snuggle up with the other, maybe with less clothes on. Stretching his back, he felt the other move, reach for him and pulling him close again. 

“Oh come on, marimo!” He complained: “I gotta make breakfast, idiot swordsman.” 

There wasn't much chance of him getting out of Zoro's grip, so he just sighed, lighting another cigarette. Then he felt a hand ghost over his crotch. For a moment he hesitated, thinking about the crew probably waking up soon, but it felt too good to pass it up and it still was really early. Sanji grinned, turning around, which the other let him do, until he was facing him, his legs spread to rest on either side of Zoro's. The swordsman removed the cigarette from the blond's mouth, taking a drag himself, before crushing the butt in an overflowing ashtray next to them. Sanji couldn't help, but watch in awe how the smoke curled out of the other's mouth, before he leaned in to kiss him, tasting his own cigarettes on his breath. 

It didn't take long before one of them opened his mouth and the swordsman felt his tongue being caressed by the other. The kiss heated up even faster, when Sanji moved in closer, pressing his body as tightly as possible against his. Their tongues clashed and it was as if they were fighting again, challenging each other to do their best. Sanji's hands held Zoro's head, keeping it in place so he could control as much of the kiss as possible, while Zoro's hands rested on the the cook's ass, squeezing and massaging the cheeks. 

Slowly Sanji sat back up, reached around and grabbed one of the hands, kissing the palm and sucking on the index finger, keeping eye-contact with the other, before he placed the hand over his crotch. 

“I'm still very dirty down there”, he stated, making a not so subtile blush crawl over more than just Zoro's face at the display of raw lust and the choice of words. 

“You didn't change your panties then?” He answered, a dirty grin spreading on his face suddenly and he rubbed over the obvious bulge in Sanji's dress pants. 

“They're not panties... and no. Ah. Didn't have the time”, he admitted, blushing a little himself now but nonetheless leaning into the touch. 

“Filthy cook”, Zoro grinned: “Wanna cream your panties again?” 

It took some time and some more groping from the swordsman, who felt a slight dampness spreading over the other's crotch, before he nodded. 

“Pervert”, he kissed the blond just beneath his shirt, sucking a new spot on the white skin, noticing the many others he had left there already. 

He rubbed hard and fast over the dress pants, noticing the crotch growing slightly darker: “You gonna suck my dick afterwards”, he uttered, watching the blond's face lose all composure, only lust remaining, but another short nod was all he needed. 

Zoro lifted the blond up so he was facing his crotch. Kissing over the wet patch, he grinned, when the other started to shiver violently, holding on to the railing above them to not topple over. He licked over the damp fabric, tasting and smelling the Sanji's former release. It was simply intoxicating and he couldn't help himself but moan against the other. The vibrations did something for the cook who started to shake even more, looking down, blood running towards his upper lip. 

“I can't... I...” he shuddered and then wiped his nose on his jacket, reaching down, forcing Zoro's head against himself, he moaned unrestrained into the crisp morning air. 

Unable to do much, the swordsman licked over the fabric, soaking it with his saliva, noticing how it mingled with the fresh pre cum and old stains. The musky smell made him dizzy and the fact the other used his face to cum did some things to him. He took one arm from under Sanji's behind and trailed the other's crack, spreading the wet further back, laughing at the cook's annoyed groans. 

The hot cock covered by the two layers of fabric was twitching against his face and Zoro pressed his nose against it, licking over the balls, listening to the mewl escaping the blond. It had taken long enough for him to become this desperate, so Zoro brought his hand to the front, starting to massage the other as hard as possible through his clothes, while still kissing and licking mostly the tip of his jerking member. Finally an embarrassed whimper escaped Sanji's mouth and he shot his load in his absolutely soiled underwear, his knees buckled and he would have fallen, hadn't it been for the other to catch him. 

Carefully Zoro lowered the tall blond onto his lap again, watching him shiver, looking fucked out but immensely satisfied. It took some time for him to move again and finally Sanji started to cough a little, blushing and scratching the back of his head. 

“You liked that?” Zoro asked, trying to bring the other back to reality. 

“I... fuck... that was some perverted shit”, Sanji searched for his cigarettes and noticed his filthy damp pants: “Oh no...”

“What did you expect?” Chuckled the other, grabbing the blond's hand, moving it towards his own crotch: “You owe me cook.” 

Another blush crept over Sanji's face and down his neck, before he nodded. Discarding the package of cigarettes, he had just found, he leaned forward and caught Zoro's lips, tasting his own sweat and cum. A short sloppy kiss ensued, open mouths clashed and tongues touched but Sanji quickly replaced his tongue with two fingers. The other's tongue was nearly too hot against the digits but he still made them toy with it, saliva soon running down his hand. Meanwhile he had kissed a trail down towards Zoro's chest, licking and biting over his nipple. A pleased smile spread on the cook's face when the other started to moan and tried to say something. No clear words could be heard, because he quickly added a third finger to Zoro's mouth, making it impossible for him to speak. When the bud looked a little swollen and was completely wet, he went for the other, giving it the same attention. 

The swordsman shivered and sucked on the fingers. Never would he admit to the other, how much he loved them inside his mouth. The taste of the blond made him lightheaded and he hadn't even reached his cock yet, still playing with his nipples. Zoro let out a grunt when the second hand finally crept into his pants. His dick was already hard, had been for a while now, and he hadn't cleaned himself either, not expecting it to be necessary just yet. He watched Sanji open his pants and stare at the cum stained underwear, before swallowing. To the swordsman's surprise he didn't look disgusted but rather adventurous, peeling the underwear off his length. 

“So dirty”, the blond commented and then kissed his way down, burying his nose in the green pubic hair and obviously smelling him. 

That sight made Zoro leak pre cum and he would have grown even harder if that had been humanly possible. Keeping to his trail of kisses, Sanji followed up the length tenderly caressing the tip with his lips the moment he reached it. He removed his fingers from the other's mouth at last, making the wet digits curl around the shaft, while he licked over the head and took it fully into his mouth alternately. Zoro trembled, placing one hand in the other's hair, more to steady himself than to force the other down. 

To gain better access the cook grabbed the other's legs and moved them over his shoulders. He stared up at his face, giving him a sultry look through half lidded eyes, before he swallowed as much of the cock as he could, bobbing his head up and down the length. His own saliva escaped his mouth, trailing down to where his hand still pumped the shaft. Sanji used his second hand to massage the balls, watching the proud swordsman unravel under his touches. In a bold move he let one finger circle the other's rim and noticed how the other moved his pelvis down, trying to lean into the touch. That was all the encouragement he needed. He collected more spit, that continuously ran down over the other's groin, and started to carefully stretch the rim. 

Zoro shivered and groaned, when the finger slowly entered him. It sparked Sanji's curiosity, so he took a peek at his face, when his head moved up from swallowing the cock. He saw the lust filled grimace on the other and how he was obviously only seconds away from cumming. The sight went straight to the blond's cock, making it twitch in its soiled confinements. Another curious thing happened, a warm feeling, not unlike the urge to just be close to the other, spread through Sanji, filling his doing with more purpose. He wanted to make Zoro feel good, leave him satisfied and at the same time longing for more. 

Moving down the length again, he tried to curl his tongue a little around the pulsing hot member, discovering a prominent vein and swiftly following it. At the same time he pushed his index finger deeper into the other, brushing it along the inside until he discovered the bundle of nerves he had been looking for. Zoro's hips jerked up, making the blond choke a little, but smile nonetheless. The swordsman meanwhile had entangled his fingers in the blond hair, whilst lifting himself up a bit with his other arm. Now that Sanji was serving his cock and hole, the arm he used to prop himself up had started to twitch significantly, even though the huge muscles did their best to keep him off the ground. 

“Shit... cook, I'm gonna...” He didn't need to finish the sentence, because Sanji could feel the orgasm making him first clench inside, before the cock started jerking inside his mouth. 

In an attempt to swallow more of his length, the blond tried to relax his throat, but before he could move down, his mouth was flooded by the other's seed. Sanji kept sucking down the erection, still feeling some of the cum escape, running down to where he still fingered the other. It had made him hard again, to see Zoro spill his load. The swordsman's face was a sight to behold, his mouth slack, brows furrowed and eye closed. His arm failed to lift him and he crashed on the deck, nearly pulling his still jerking cock out of the blond's mouth. 

Sanji swallowed all of the semen remaining in his mouth and lazily cleaned the other's cock, making it pop out of his mouth, before retracting his finger and laying his head down on a muscular thigh. He watched the erection fade, focused on the slightly wet slightly cum stained green pubic hair, now in front of his eyes. Turning his head upwards he saw Zoro trying to overcome the post coital haze. Finally he untangled his fingers from the blond strands and moved them back in order, petting the cook's head a little. It was a nice feeling, intimate in the crisp morning, that was still solely their's. 

“We need to get moving”, Sanji said, kissing the deep v-shape leading to Zoro's groin on each side. 

“Yeah, go make breakfast cook”, came it more as a yawn than an answer. 

“I thought you're coming to the galley with me, we could eat right away and vanish to bed, when the other's get up”, the cook kept kissing the other, thereby moving up until he rolled his hips on the other's lap: “You know... we could be down there, all alone.” 

“Pervy cook”, Zoro pulled him down and kissed him, grinning, grabbing his ass and smiling even more at the surprised moan. 

Finally being able to crawl into one bunk together was rewarding. Especially after trying to hide how absolutely filthy the two of them were, during the short amount of time they had to be on deck with the others. Chopper, obviously the only one they couldn't dupe, stared at them completely aghast, but didn't say anything, when they passed him one after the other. 

Zoro already sat on the bunk and watched how the blond looked, his tight briefs sticking to him, glued to his sinewy body with his former releases. He swallowed hard and it made Sanji blush, when he followed his gaze. 

“Yeah... looks... bad”, he scratched the back of his neck and blushed even more. 

“Naughty”, stated the swordsman, before he pulled the other close by the underwear, caressing his ass through it. 

“You really like them?” Under normal circumstances Sanji would have ridiculed the other for his obsession, but somehow he was flattered by it and didn't strive to destroy that for himself. 

“Yeah...”, now the blush spread on Zoro's face, then he coughed a little to get the hoarseness out of his voice and failed, adding an even hoarser: “... fuck.”

Sanji stood in front of him, enjoying the other's attention and obvious awe. Then he let himself sink down on his lap, hugging him and resting his head against a shoulder. 

“I'm tired, marimo”, he said and felt one of the other's hands wander up his back, starting to stroke his neck, scratching lightly through the hair. 

“Wanna go straight to bed?” Zoro let himself fall back onto the mattress, pulling the other with him. 

“We can't sleep in one bunk again...”, complained Sanji halfheartedly, snuggling closer to the strong body underneath him. 

“I'm not forcing you to stay in here”, the comment was followed by the swordsman lifting his arms and crossing them under his head. 

“Stupid marimo”, Sanji kissed him on the lips, straddling his middle, smiling at the half hard dick pressing against his ass. 

“What now? Sleep or fuck?” Zoro stared up at him, his fingers twitching as if it was hard for him to control himself. 

“Fuck first, sleep later”, said the blond adding sign language as if he thought the other was an imbecile. 

In the blink of an eye, Sanji was pressed into the cushions face first, while Zoro lifted his ass, starting to remove the briefs with his teeth. 

“Fucking brute!” Came an insincere complaint, from the cook, who eagerly spread his legs, shivering with anticipation. 

The swordsman licked and kissed his way back up, putting a kiss on Sanji's rim, making the blond moan into the cushion his face was now pressed into. It didn't stay at the kiss, soon Zoro extended his tongue, starting to move it inside the blond, licking and kissing at the muscle. Shiver after shiver moved down the blond's spine, who didn't dare to lift his head, fearing his moans escaping into the silent room as well as a nosebleed. Zoro gave him one last kiss, before replacing his tongue with two fingers coated in some lubricant, he seemingly stored in his bunk. Sanji felt like he was melting into the cushion but he would have wished for more skin to skin contact, missing the feeling of the muscles pressed against his body. A soft mumbling entered his head and he suddenly lifted his head, staring at the door. 

“Shit... that's Usopp... and Franky”, he pressed out, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing miserably, his body already fucking itself on the other's fingers. 

“Climb into your bed then...”, whispered Zoro into his ear and Sanji turned around, staring into the steel grey eye, swallowing hard. 

The swordsman removed his fingers and sat back on his legs, looking down, a weird expression on his face. It made the blond swallow another time before he met the gaze, tuning around and extending one hand to caress the left side of Zoro's face. 

“Keep on going”, he said, not as loud as he usually spoke, but louder than the other's previous whisper. 

“And if they come in?” Zoro didn't move, watching the cook intently, not ready to let the other make a horny decision he would regret later. 

It took all Sanji had, to stay calm at the prospect, but he caught himself: “Then we'll explain.” 

As if to underline his statement, the blond dragged the other back towards him, insinuating a kiss. It started tender but quickly escalated into something hungry, tongues and teeth clashing. Sanji's fingers buried themselves into the green hair while his legs wrapped around the other, pulling him close. Zoro shivered and added a peculiar high pitched sound into the kiss. 

“Huh?” Sanji, who had closed his eyes, to further enjoy the contact, opened them again, to notice the other's face caught in between emotions. 

He had to chuckle at the picture of the other's confused expression and broke the kiss: “Before your head explodes, can you just fuck me, marimo?” 

The sounds of their crew mates vanished, when Zoro finally entered the blond, starting slow, but quickly increasing his thrusts, watching Sanji soon move to meet each one. For some time the blond felt incredibly good, having the large body on top of him again and the pleasure spreading from where they were connected. Then something different made itself known. A weird tingly feeling adding onto the stimulation, making everything hit harder. The other's kisses suddenly left a hot imprint on his chest and every thrust seemed like it lingered a little longer. 

All of these little symptoms added onto each other, until Sanji was a mumbling shivering mess, every muscle weak, but still helping the swordsman to finish, what he was doing. When the blond's orgasm hit, he couldn't do anything to repress his moans, letting them fall from his lips, thankful for the other greedily kissing them away. Only belatedly Sanji noticed the other had already spilled his load too, deep inside of him. 

He could see how tired Zoro was, while he was patting his back with one hand, brushing his fingers tenderly through the short green strands with the other. His head was lying on Sanji's chest and he was apparently listening to the blond's slowly calming heartbeat. The tingly feeling was still bubbling inside the cook, jumping up into the back of his throat. 

“Marimo?” He asked, unsure if the other was still awake enough to listen.

“Huh?”

“You're annoying as shit, but I like you.” Came it from the blond: “Zoro, I...”, he swallowed: “I love you, even if I wanna kill you at least ten times a day.” 

Zoro chuckled and his answer came a little slurred due to his sleepiness: “So I can keep you in my bed?”

“Yeah, yeah I think”, the blond let himself be hugged and buried underneath the other's weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on Sanji... you know you're gonna marry that man :D


	18. Let's dance

To Sanji's surprise nobody disturbed their sleep and he awoke in much the same position he had fallen asleep in. Zoro's head was resting on his chest. The swordsman snoring softly. Sanji couldn't help himself and started to pet the other's head, letting his fingers glide through the green hair, massaging the scalp. It was intimate and sweet and the blond tried to figure out if it was affecting him in any way, that the head resting on him, was his sworn rival's but he soon noticed, that he didn't. Would it have been nicer if it was a pretty lady? Maybe. But she wouldn't be such a comforting weight and she would probably lack the impressive back muscles. Unwittingly he had continued to pet and massage the other, who had stopped snoring. 

“Keep doing that and I'll never get up”, Zoro proclaimed, his voice even lower than usual and still a little sleepy.

“I'm not making you get up, but I think I'm gonna get called up to prepare a feast at some point”, he chuckled but followed that up with a sigh. 

“Huh?” 

“Nothing, just...”, Sanji started to chew on his lip a little: “I don't wanna get up just yet.”

Now it was the other's turn to chuckle, lifting himself from the blond and crawling up, until their heads were at the same height. He lowered his head and kissed the blond, even though they both tasted of sleep, then he grinned against the other's lips, when he wrapped his arms around him. Zoro left the cook's lips, kissing along his jaw and down his neck.

“We can't... not now”, the blond explained but hugged the other tighter. 

“We can't... we shouldn't... nobody can know... fuck that cook!” Zoro sat up and glared down at him: “The only thing that's keeping you from being happy is your own stupid ego.”

“Happy?” It was something he hadn't thought about yet, but was he happy?

“Look! I wanna beat your ass, but I wanna fuck it too, so what's the big deal? I like seeing you smile and you deserve to be happy, at least in my book. Even if that includes you making a fool out of yourself because there's a stupid mermaid or anything else vaguely lady-shaped.” For somebody who mostly kept to being silent and communicating with expressions alone, the whole monologue had fallen quickly from Zoro's lips, leaving him a little astonished at himself.

“You like to see me smile?” Was the first thing the cook said, blushing more than he had ever done at anything physical between them: “... that's... so gay... but very sweet.” 

“Of course it's fucking gay, you colossal dunce!” Zoro muttered, somewhat exasperated: “You stupid piece of glorious ass are pretty gay yourself at times.”

Sanji had to swallow at the statement, mostly because 'glorious ass' was echoing through his head: “I'm not gay though.” 

“Great, neither am I but that doesn't make me not want you”, the swordsman sat back on his legs, massaging his temples: “Look, if it means so much to you, be straight with one exception.”

“Do you wanna tell the others?” The blond asked suddenly, pulling his legs close, staring at his feet: “I don't know, how they'll react.” 

“Neither do I, but I don't think it really matters to them”, it was obvious to the swordsman, that the other wasn't ready to give a whole explanation about the two of them being together, from watching his anguish: “If you don't want to, we don't have to. But hiding it is annoying and stupid, because I don't think they'd think bad of it if they knew.” 

“... like Robin-swan?” Sanji looked up, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Yeah” Zoro leaned forward and caught the other's face in his hands, kissing his lips again: “Now smile, I'll let you cook in peace.” 

“Uh-uh”, the cook shook his head and suddenly a mischievous grin snuck into his expression: “You're gonna go have a bath with me.”

They barely made it under the shower, tumbling through the room, ferociously kissing each other. Zoro turned the blond around, pushing him against the tiled wall, biting and kissing his neck equal parts. 

“Shit...”, Sanji exclaimed, grabbing one of the other's hands and kissing the fingers: “... gotta be fast.”

“Stop sweet-talking then?” The swordsman pulled his hand away and aligned his impressive erection with the other's hole. 

It was mostly anticipation making the cook shiver less so the cold wall his upper body still rested against. The cool tile against his nipples made them stand up and he made a high pitched sound, when a hand snuck to his chest, squeezing one. He tried to steady himself and just happened to notice the finger rubbing over the ring of muscles. 

“Faster, stupid marimo”, he complained and Zoro mouthed at his neck again, while sinking the finger inside, quickly following it up with a second one. 

It wasn't quite enough preparation and not really enough lube, but Sanji didn't complain, when he finally felt the fingers being replaced by the scalding hot head of the other's dick. Unconsciously he was pressing his ass further against it which led to Zoro making a weird sound, grabbing the blond by his hips and sinking into him. For a short moment they stood there, both panting, before the swordsman started to set a punishing pace, hammering hard and fast into the other. 

Sanji tried to stifle his moans, but it was soon impossible to withhold them. They started to spill out of his mouth, filling the bathroom, accompanied by the slapping sound of skin against skin. Zoro used the other's hips to additionally pull him down onto his cock with each thrust and the blond felt all sensible thought flee his brain, trying to help in the endeavor by bracing himself against the wall. It was all too much, he felt his prostate being ravaged with every thrust and his orgasm built up like his whole body had just decided to boil itself. His breath hitched more than it came out properly and he could feel the other not faring any better, suddenly hugging him, fucking him with erratic, hard thrusts. 

With a shaking hand the cook reached back, pulling the other's head towards his left shoulder, trying to kiss him, but ending up, just breathing in his huffs and grunts. When their orgasms hit, they both moaned into each other's face. Sanji tried to stay upright, but his legs shook with the force of him coming from his ass. He felt Zoro hold him in his arms, his cock still firmly inside as the semen escaped around it. 

“I wanna kiss you”, the blond suddenly said and the other nodded, lifting him up and turning him around. 

It was a lazy open-mouthed kiss and Sanji chuckled, when the other gasped, the moment the water, the cook had finally been able to turn on, hit him. They kept on kissing under the shower until Sanji was able to stand on his own again. Zoro let him go and they cleaned themselves as quickly as possible. Before they left the bathroom in their fresh clothes, the swordsman pulled him into a kiss again. 

“Cook something I like”, he grinned, before opening the door. 

“I'm not your maid!” Sanji complained, directing a small kick at the other, who evaded it effortlessly. 

“Glad to see you're awake at last”, Nami rolled her eyes at them: “Luffy's looking for you.”

She pointed a finger at Sanji, who started to twirl at the attention she gave him. Zoro rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting, marching out of their vicinity to not have to deal with the lovesick cook any longer. 

There was enough food to feed a small army under normal circumstances but the strawhats defied normal on any given day, so Sanji stared anxiously at the spread, judging if he had made enough. 

“Looks super”, Franky gave him a thumbs up and the blond nodded, before starting to haul the different delicacies out of the galley and onto the table they had put in the middle of the deck. 

Zoro sat there, Chopper on his lap, listening to Luffy, with his arms folded behind his head. Nami and Robin chatted with each other, inspecting some small objects in front of Usopp, who tried to demonstrate what he had tinkered on. Brook was holding a fiddle, giving them a relaxing background to converse along to. For a moment the blond moved the cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other, but then he had to grin at the weird band in front of him. Franky helped him transport some of the foods and the grin seemed to spread from the cook to the whole crew. 

Soon they were drinking and eating, shouting at each other, before calming down again. Sanji and Zoro traded some punches along the way, Usopp had to flee their fallout and Luffy laughed at all of the mayhem, stuffing his face with the food. 

When the sun went down, they lit candles and lanterns. Brook played a merry tune which led to some of them starting to dance. Nami let herself be twirled around by the captain laughing, sometimes torn between fear and genuine delight, while Usopp and Chopper did some sort of line dance with Franky. The swordsman sat on the sideline and watched, drinking sake, while their archeologist smiled. Sanji just came back from the galley, carrying additional snacks, putting them on the table and sitting down next to Zoro, smoking incessantly.

“What?” The swordsman raised one brow without looking. 

“I wanna dance too”, uttered the blond after a while, grabbing a fancy drink, which he emptied at record speed.

“Then ask Robin, she'll probably do you the honor”, Zoro sighed, nursing his sake, snatching up one of the new snacks that were pleasantly accompanying his drink: “You're an annoying piece of shit, but those are real good.” 

“Thanks”, the cook chewed on his bottom lip, having killed his last smoke a second ago: “You wanna dance?” 

“Me? No, god no...”, came the answer from a blushing swordsman: “And you don't want the others to see us either.” 

Another drink was downed by both of them before the blond spoke again: “Come on.”

“I'm gonna step on your feet every other step”, Zoro answered and suddenly felt himself be shoved off his seat and onto his feet. 

He turned around to see the dark-haired woman wink at him. Sanji shot him a delighted grin before he nodded back at Robin and chuckled, standing up himself, subsequently pulling Zoro onto their impromptu dance floor by his coat. 

“Hey, stupid cook! Whatcha planning?” There was a tinge of fear in the deep growl, which had the cook laugh even more. 

“Relax”, he grinned and then pulled the other closer by his haramaki, starting to sway a little from side to side, easing the other into the rhythm. 

Zoro could feel the others stare at them, wishing the moment would pass more quickly and the hands on his hips wouldn't feel so pleasant. He just couldn't dance for the life of it, even if it was with the blond, who looked very graceful teaching him the amateur steps. 

“You aren't usually that stiff”, he grinned and then moved his head closer to his ear to whisper: “At least not your whole body.”

That was it for Zoro, who would have endured the embarrassing dance, but the dirty talk was too much. He pulled the other closer and made him put his hands on his shoulders before resting his own on the narrow hips. The blush spreading on Sanji's face was worth all his former trouble. It wasn't a good dance, but dancing they did, ignoring the others' stares. Luffy started to cheer them on, delighted with Zoro dancing at all. After a while the rest of the crew joined in and before soon there wasn't much ado about the two of them, when Brook chose a faster paced song, making them give it their all again. 

Some time later, after some of the crew had up and vanished already, they sat at the table. Usopp was just showing the nearly sleeping captain an exceptionally stinking plant while Nami was sitting with her arms crossed, watching the two rivals leaning close to each other bickering about nothing of importance. 

“So... you two made up?” She asked, watching their senseless fight, that hopped from things that went along with sake to proper knife care.

Zoro stared at her, as if she had just said the most outrageous thing: “No? He's an idiot cook and will always be.” 

“Nami-chan, you're completely mistaken”, the blond smiled, his smoke turning into hearts immediately. 

“Okay, sorry for asking”, she shook her head and then started to laugh: “but you do get along better?”

Usopp had apparently just now gathered, what she had said and nearly his whole mouth worth of beer was spat over the table. All of them stared at him now, trying to figure out his behavior, while he just tried to stay alive. 

“What is it, long nose?” Came it from the blond cook, whose heart-shaped smoke had turned back to normal, when he had saved the snacks from being drenched in spit and beer. 

“Uhm... I kinda... you were covered in hickeys in the bath... and... I kinda... I guessed... don't kill me!” It was like the marksman turned to stone under the one-eyed stare focussing on him. 

“You did go to the bathroom with him?” Zoro pointed at Usopp and redirected his stare to the blond cook. 

“Yeah, so what? Not like I want him to do me”, the blond answered, a little annoyed, while picking another fruity drink, starting to sip it this time. 

Nami started to cough at the comment as was the marksman, while Luffy just laughed about it. The captain stretched, smiling, shoving a last load of snacks into his mouth before getting up. 

“I wanna go to bed... Zoro, can we cuddle?” He asked nonchalantly, stretching his arms out. 

The swordsman looked over at the blond, who just shrugged, rolling his eyes. 

“Sorry, I think the idiot cook wants me to cuddle him and that's kinda my priority”, he grinned and Luffy nodded understandingly, pulling Usopp along, when he left for bed. 

“So, what is it? That thing you two have?” Asked the redheaded navigator, emptying her tankard. 

“I don't know, but it works... somehow, Nami-chan”, Sanji smiled and the heart-shaped smoke flew over towards her. 

“Does anything change?” She pressed, staring from one to the other. 

“I don't think so, at least not for you” Zoro watched how the blond cook made a fool of himself, trying to get Nami to take another elaborate snack. 

As if it was something he took delight in, the swordsman grabbed the blond, stopped his twirling and pulled him down, leaving a filthy kiss on his lips. 

“Fuck you! Not in front of a lovely lady!” Sanji complained, but was visibly blushing, fighting a smile that was trying to form. 

“Shut up! I love you, you fool”, Zoro grinned and forced him on his lap, kissing him again, eliciting a small moan from the cook. 

“Shit... I'm sorry Nami-chan”, the blond glanced over at her. 

“It really doesn't change anything”, the navigator exclaimed, shaking her head: “Nothing... at all! I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight, you morons.”

“Goodnight, Nami-ch...”, the cook didn't make it any further, because his lips were captured in a forceful kiss, that was deliberately placed to shut him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just one chapter left now, maybe I'll write another one, after the Wano-Arc, who knows :D


	19. Plain to see

It was the morning after the party and somehow Zoro and Sanji had been left to watch the ship again. They had cleared the remnants of their feast away, after a short altercation, because the swordsman didn't see any reason they had to get everything back to normal right away. The cook was in the galley now, preparing breakfast, while the other leaned against the outside wall, watching the horizon. A faint smell of blossoms wafted towards him and he smiled pensively, sliding down the wall, to sit in the warm sunshine. It made him sleepy but he forced himself to stay awake nonetheless. 

Sanji exited the galley with a freshly brewed coffee. He put his hand on the railing and stared at the small dot on the horizon, indicating there was something else but more ocean. 

“Gotta wake Nami-chan soon”, he said, sipping his coffee, when a body pressed against him, hugging him tight. 

Zoro nuzzled his neck and then reached around to take the coffee, drinking some himself. 

“Go get your own mug, marimo”, the cook complained half-heartedly snatching his drink back from the other's hand. 

“You could've brought one for me too”, came the rebuttal in form of a low murmur to his ear, while Zoro let his hands roam over the blond's body, finally resting them on his hips. 

“You're still no pretty lady”, Sanji answered, lighting a smoke: “I'm not gonna bring you coffee or anything for that matter.” 

The swordsman rested his head on the other's shoulder, looking ahead to the horizon. It was a quiet early morning and not much but the sound of waves and the occasional cry of a bird could be heard. Sanji finished his smoke and leaned back against Zoro without lighting a new one. Standing there, close to each other they felt the warmth spreading between them and it was a pleasant sensation to just be there together. At some point the cook turned around and tenderly kissed the swordsman, resting their lips together, whilst putting his hands on his shoulders. Zoro returned the kiss a little bit more passionately and chuckled at the blond pulling him closer by his coat. 

“Oh fuck... sorry...”, Usopp tried to shield his eyes, from what he was seeing, and it made Sanji roll his. 

“You already know, so what's there to be shocked about”, he said, doing nothing to hide what had happened just seconds ago.

“Uhm... uh... just go somewhere you can do that... without me seeing it, maybe?” the marksman scratched his neck and deliberately looked out over the water. 

“Go wake Nami, long-nose” Zoro growled before devoting his attention to Sanji again, who seemed to find Usopp's second hand embarrassment highly entertaining, placing some kisses on Zoro's neck. 

“I'm here already”, the navigator said and for a moment the cook stopped, trying to greet her properly but the other didn't let him get away. 

“Stupid marimo, the lady wants her breakfast”, he complained, his leg already some inches above the deck, ready to strike the other. 

“I'm seeing no lady, only one mean witch”, the swordsman ducked his lover's kick only to get hit by the navigator, who started to scream at him, while Sanji used the diversion to slip into the galley, preparing the food. 

Zoro leaned in the doorway and watched how the other served breakfast gracefully, twirling through the kitchen, completely in his element. He was smiling brightly, even when Usopp asked for something and he told him to get it himself. The swordsman just had to smile too, watching the other. 

“So... you've fallen for him completely. Head over heels”, Franky stated, some sort of proud fatherly expression on his face, all the while he was crossing his huge arms in front of his chest, standing next to Zoro. 

The swordsman just nodded and the other walked into the room, choosing his own breakfast, starting to talk to the slightly intimidated Usopp. One by one the rest of the crew walked in to eat and nobody else commented on the two of them, even Usopp didn't say anything, not even when Sanji ruffled Zoro's hair, before sitting down next to him, subsequently stealing his cup to drink the tea. 

“Grab your own drink, ero-cook”, Zoro complained, before pulling him close to kiss him, tasting his tea and the cigarettes on his breath. 

Luffy laughed at the banter and most of the others ignored it, but Robin smiled brightly at the two of them being close. She was it, who soon urged them to get some sleep, even though Sanji complained about having to clean the kitchen. There was no way to debate her further, since she easily transported the cook outside, winking suggestively at the swordsman, who followed him on his own terms.

“I feel bad, leaving the work to the girls”, Sanji pouted and tried to turn around, but he was swiftly picked up and carried towards the boys' room bridal style, complaining all the way until the other just threw him on a bunk. 

“Shut up”, Zoro growled but his voice held no threat. 

He loosened the belt and shrugged his coat off, crawling over the cook, who immediately started touching the exposed chest. The swordsman grinned at the action, watching how Sanji mapped out his scar. He grabbed one hand and kissed the palm, catching the cook's eyes before lewdly licking along the long delicate fingers. Sanji swallowed audible and cast his eyes down, trying to get the picture out of his line of vision. Before he could fully turn his attention away from him, the swordsman caught his chin and turned it back up. The blush creeping over him was so endearing to the other, he just had to kiss him breathless. Sanji tried to take back some initiative but failed, when the other cupped his crotch through his pants. 

“You're already so hard”, Zoro nearly purred and the words made the cook underneath him whimper more than the touch ever could have. 

“Shut your face, stupid marimo”, the cook complained and used the other's unstable position to flip their places, straddling him. 

Having the already half-naked swordsman underneath him was still a sight to behold no matter how often he laid his eyes on him. When the other stretched his arms out, to pull him down, Sanji evaded the hands, pinning them under his knees. He leaned down and licked over a nipple, watching a shudder move through the other. Keeping up licking and sucking one of the buds, he started to caress the other with his fingers, relishing in the sounds it forced from the other's lips. He felt Zoro's erection press against him and chuckled a little. 

“Keep it together”, he teased and shoved two fingers into his mouth, when he tried to answer. 

The tongue against his digits was hot and the other sucking on any part of him without hesitation, made the cook shiver a little again. A devilish smile spread on Zoro's face, before he freed his hands again, unbuckling and removing the other's belt and opening his pants, only to be confronted with yet another pair of tight briefs. 

“You're wearing them just to tease me, don't you?” He licked his lips and the blond was baffled because of his ability to speak while having his mouth full, which led to Sanji even failing to smirk triumphantly at the truth the statement held. 

It was that bit of astonishment Zoro used to just lift the blond and move him closer. He kissed the clothed erection and observed the small wet spot spreading ever further, where the tip of the other's member was nestled against the light blue fabric. Due to the light color of the underwear the wetness was quite revealing. Zoro moaned, while he watched his spit and the cook's pre-cum uncover what was hidden beneath the thin layer. The moan travelled through Sanji's body and made him acutely aware of his situation. For a moment he questioned what he was doing, coming to the conclusion that it was so very the thing he was wanting to do at that exact time that any second guessing was futile. 

“I love you”, fell from his lips before he leaned down, to put his hands on each side of the other's face and kiss him. 

Zoro's mouth tasted a lot like green tea but also a bit like his own dick. It didn't matter to either of them and the blond just sighed when he felt his shirt vanish from his body to somewhere in the dim room. Zoro pulled away from the kiss, panting, and the blond could see nearly nothing of his iris anymore, the pupil having widened significantly. 

“How do you want this to go?” He was suddenly asked, the swordsman looking completely ravaged by the kiss and maybe the confession as well. 

Sanji swallowed hard, before he caught the other's gaze again: “Riding you until I'm too stupid to move.”

“Yeah, I like that”, Zoro kissed his hands again and then made the cook get out of his pants and underwear, while he removed the last of his own clothes too. 

The cook crawled back on top of him and blushed a little, when he brushed the other's hand, both reaching for the lube, Zoro stored underneath his cushion.

“What?” The swordsman looked a little confused, then it dawned on him: “You wanna do that on your own?”

“Yeah... I... yes”, a new blush was creeping down Sanji's chest and the other just handed him the small bottle, crossing his arms behind his head whilst watching him slick up his right hand. 

He watched how the cook reached between his cheeks and obviously started to finger himself sucking in his breath, when he pushed too quickly. Zoro reached out and caressed the other's sides, feeling along the lean body, noticing how it turned him on to watch the blond open himself up. 

“You don't need to go this fast”, the swordsman tried to reason, but Sanji just shook his head. 

“Fuck you, marimo. This is my body”, the blond ground out between his teeth, starting a punishing pace on himself, his mouth suddenly falling open and curses started to spill out, filling the room. 

Zoro watched in awe, how the body above him shook, noticed the other's erection grow again, after it had waned a little through his preparations, pre cum collecting at the tip. Suddenly the blond tumbled, having to support himself with his free hand next to the swordsman's head. His breath came heavy, brushing over Zoro's face, who used the proximity, to first kiss Sanji's breath away even further, before he kissed, nibbled and licked his way to his ear. After toying with the other's earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, he whispered into the ear. 

“I think you're ready” and without waiting for Sanji to move, he manhandled him onto the aching erection, sinking deep into the tight heat.

A wail fell from the cook's lips, his eyes closed and brows furrowed, he seemed like he was torn between pain and pleasure. Zoro tried to reach for his cock, trying to give him something else to focus on, but his hand was swatted away. 

“No... shit... if you do that I'm gonna cum right away”, Sanji opened his eyes looking fucked out already, without having moved an inch yet. 

Carefully and much too slow for the swordsman he started to ride him. Zoro felt the weight of the other body and the blond's balls rub over his stomach, while the cock jumped a little with each move. It took some time until he increased his tempo, having sat up completely again, leaning back a little, to hit himself just right. 

A small puddle on Zoro's stomach bare witness to how close the other came to cumming again and again. Sanji was sweating, his blond hair plastered to his forehead, small beads of sweat traveling over his body, while he kept on trying to control everything. At some point he had forgotten to pin Zoro's hands in place, which now held onto his hips, pushing him down additionally to his own moves. 

A shudder ravaged the blond's body and the swordsman felt his insides tighten around his length. It wasn't the first time this was happening and it made him nearly mad with want every time he felt it. 

“Come on, just let me do it”, Zoro said for what felt like the hundredth time, but Sanji shook his head, getting back into the rhythm only to immediately clench his muscles again. 

The swordsman groaned, feeling his cock twitch but lacking the last bits of stimulation to finally release. Sanji's breath was labored and irregular, but his eyes still held some of his wit. Another small whimper fell from his mouth and then he ground down hard two times, only to stop again, his muscles spasming around the member inside of him. Zoro reached up and played with a nipple, making the other nearly fall down, his cock suddenly leaking more pre cum onto his stomach. He chuckled at the sight and bucked his hips up once, watching how the blond's eyes rolled back into his head. 

“Stupid enough?”, the swordsman asked, watching the other collect himself again, his head hanging down a little, a drop of sweat falling from his nose onto the impressive stomach underneath. 

The muscles clenched anew and Zoro noticed his own desperate need to cum again, becoming suddenly aware of his own shivering sweaty body. This was some sort of power play that exhausted him as much as a good training did and he loved it but at the same time it had to finally end. 

“Sanji?” He asked, trying to reach the other by using his name and it worked, the blond staring at him a little surprised: “We can do this every day all day now.”

His hand stretched on its own, brushing the wet blond strands out of the other's face, watching the large black pupils stare down at him, the blue too dark to see in the dim room. There was not much of the blond left, who just pressed his cheek against the hand, licking and kissing over the calloused palm. Zoro watched for a moment, then thrusted up again, watching the cook trying to repress the moan, before it tumbled from his lips a little broken up by his need to breathe. Another thrust and the blond's cock jumped significantly, while his insides did their best to bring the swordsman close to his climax. Sanji took the hand away from his face and put it on his ass, blindly searching for the other, which immediately grabbed his other cheek on its own. A triumphant grin spread on Zoro's face and he started to fuck up into the other, feeling the muscles caressing his length. With his hands he additionally pushed the other onto his cock, watching the blond's mouth falling slack. Sanji still used his strong thighs to straddle Zoro, pressing them close to the other's sides, which made it harder for him to move. 

Instead of trying to fight the other, Zoro grinned a little, when he lifted the blond up and down, bucking his hips as much as possible. Their pace was soon punishing and the slapping of skin on skin filled the room in addition to their moans, which grew louder and louder. Sanji was suddenly back to grinding himself down on the cock and the swordsman had some reign to thrust up. The moment the other's orgasm broke its way through his body, it seemingly grew infectious because Zoro felt himself cum too. His whole body filling with a sudden heat and tingling until he released deep into the blond. Sanji just collapsed, searching for Zoro's mouth, kissing him until he wasn't spilling his own seed anymore.

Sticking together with sweat and cum they kept lying there. The swordsman still firmly in the blond cook's ass. For some time they just regained their breathing, before Sanji put a small kiss on the other's mouth, reaching for the blanket, throwing it over them. Zoro shifted a little, trying to pull out but the blond just shook his head. 

“Not yet”, Sanji mumbled a little tired, resting his head on Zoro's chest.

In the dim cabin they fell asleep, knowing too well they would need to wake up too soon again.

“Oh come on...”, came it mumbled from the door, Usopp staring at the ceiling, doing his best to ignore his cuddled up crew mates: “Nami send me, you gotta wake up. We're shipping into the harbor soon.” 

With that the marksman turned around on his heels and ran out the door, letting it fall shut behind him. Sanji stretched, noticing the other shifting underneath, growling a little at the prospect of having to get up. When the blond scooted back a jolt of pleasure shot through him and he stared back to see them still connected. A grin spread on his face and he sat back up, feeling his muscles complain about resuming the position he had exerted himself in just a few hours ago. Zoro's eye opened at once, when the blond rolled his hips tentatively. 

“Ero-cook, we gotta get up”, he muttered, but his hands quickly moved up the strong thighs, kneading the muscles before resuming their position on the blond's hips, covering the same spots they had marked before they'd fallen asleep. 

“I think parts of you are... up”, the blond cook grinned, increasing the pace at which he took his pleasure from the other. 

“Fuck”, Zoro used his strength and just flipped them, pushing the blond down, starting to hammer into him: “How can you be this...!”

He wasn't able to finish the sentence because the deadly legs wrapped around him, pressing him deep inside. Zoro just had to grin after the initial speechlessness and then started a punishing pace, fucking the other hard enough to make all the bunks in their column squeak and clatter. Sanji's eyes rolled back in his head, while he held on to the swordsman's shoulders for dear life. He was close already and he could feel the other not faring much better. Zoro lowered his head, initiating a kiss that was mostly spit and teeth, before they just breathed in each other's air. The swordsman thrust as hard as he could, while the other took all he had to offer. 

Only seconds later the blond came, worsening their filthy state further, shooting his cum all over Zoro's and his own body. The latter pushed inside, while the other climaxed around him and came deep inside the other. Sanji pulled a face at the hot cum filling his abused insides, but felt too fucked out to make the other move. Panting Zoro crashed on top of him, sticking their sweaty bodies even more together. 

“Move out, we gotta help the others. Preferably without smelling like dick”, Sanji, who was a bit more coherent again, reached to the side and got his cigarettes, lighting one on fire, smoking and patting Zoro's back. 

“... your fault. Shit!” The swordsman yawned and then reached for the cigarette, taking a drag, making the other raise one eyebrow at him. 

“Thought your vice was drinking”, the blond laughed, cradling the other's short green strands, taking his smoke back. 

“Nah, think my vice is you”, Zoro removed the cigarette from Sanji's mouth and planted one long sweet kiss there, feeling him smile against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enough... this is more sap than I usually write but I enjoyed it, so there you have it. :D If anytime in the future the goddamn Wano-Arc is done, I might add some angsty shit but only if I feel like it. 
> 
> Thank you for indulging me and my stupid story. A warm hug and thank you to all who comment and/or give kudos. You're the best :D


End file.
